Love Thy Neighbor
by MadamScorpio
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are both neighbors that lived next door to each other for years. Their kids are best friends but their respective love lives are...eh. They both come to realize that just maybe the grass is greener on the other side especially when you fall in love with your neighbor. AU PLZ R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

' _Ok, its almost 6. Food is on the table. Children are clean and our oldest is doing good in 3rd grade I'm so proud of him and our daughter is doing well in kindergarten as well. The mail and his slippers are next to his favorite chair. All the labels in the cabinet are front facing and in alphabetical order. The living room is spotless. Ok, Kagome just relax for a few minutes,'_ Kagome thought out to herself.

She paced back and forward in the living room.

Her children, nine year old Hiroyoshi and five year old Lekki were playing loudly outside in their small backyard.

When their father wasn't home it was their chance to be little kids. The children were playing an epic game of hiding seek with their next door neighbor friends Luke and his younger sister Lucy Takahashi.

Kagome kept the backyard screen door open so that she could yell for the children to come back inside and bid their friends goodbye.

' _Ten minutes late. I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing? He hasn't called and I dare not call him. He might feel that I am rushing him or something_ ,' Kagome thought to herself.

She went back to the small kitchen and made sure that the fried chicken, mash potatoes, green beans, rolls and the sugar and chocolate chip cookies were still warm.

 _ **Click Clank Slam Clunk Click**_

She heard the front door unlock, open, close, and lock.

 _ **Thud Scrap**_

The keys thrown on the side table that was where her husband, Bankotsu Yamamoto, placed his keys every evening.

 _ **Creak Creak Creak Creak Creak Creak**_

Bankotsu was walking to the living and sitting in his favorite chair. Kagome panicked because the children were still loudly playing outside and not inside ready to eat dinner.

She quietly tip toed to the kitchen window and waved for Hiroyoshi to come inside with his sister.

Kagome was relieved that her son saw her and nodded his head. He grabbed Lekki's hand and bid the neighbors a good night.

:::

:::

"Hey, Hiro. Did you ask your mom about coming to my birthday party next week? We are going to Discovery Pizza and spending the night at my house. My dad is paying for everything. You just need to bring clothes to change into. I really want my best friend to come. Please ask your mom," Luke told Hiro.

"I'll a-ask at dinner. We gotta go in. I'll see you on the bus in the morning! Oh, hey did you finish that project we suppose to turn in next Monday," Hiro asked grabbing his sister's hand again after she hugged Lucy.

"Oh yeah. Nope, are you finished with the project?" Luke asked.

"Almost. I have some things I need to finish," Hiro said blushing because he was actually finished with it and ready to turn his poster in.

"You've finished haven't you. I bet you get all A's on your report card don't ya?" Luke asked with a playful smirk.

"I have to or else," Hiro said hiding his eyes behind his black bangs, trying to turn away from Luke.

"What does that suppose to mean?" Luke asked stopping his friend he's known forever.

"I gotta go before I get in trouble. My dad might-," Hiro was interrupted when he heard the screen door open.

"Hiro! What the fuck is taking you so long? Dinner is done. Say goodbye to your friend and get in here now. Don't let me repeat myself,"Bankotsu yelled at his son.

"Ye-yes Daddy. Luke I gotta go. I'll see you at school tomorrow," Hiro said grabbing his sister's hand tighter and running to the screen door.

' _He has one scary dad_ ,' Luke thought while grabbing his sister's hand to leave.

:::

:::

"What have I said about having me wait for you to come inside. Hurry and wash up before I beat your ass. Take your sister to wash up too. You have two minutes and after that I am coming with my belt," his dad said unbuckling his black leather belt from around his waist.

"Ye-yes sir," Hiro said and held his sister's hand to head off quickly to the one bathroom in the house they were allowed to use.

Kagome heard the entire exchange.

' _He was the one that was late. Why is he taking his anger out on his only son? I'm sorry Hiro, you deserve better baby,_ ' Kagome thought to herself as she dished out the food onto the plates.

She placed the largest portion of food on her husband's plate and smaller portions on the three other plates. She poured water in three cups and placed a beer can next to her husband's plate of food.

Her husband walked into the dining room section that was to the left of the kitchen.

He sat down and began to eat without the rest of his family. Hiro walked into the dining room and sat in his spot after he helped his sister into her chair that was across from himself.

"Daddy! Can I show you what I drew today after dinner?" his five year old asked excitedly.

Her father stopped eating and looked at Kagome to answer for him. Bankotsu was eating and trying to unwind from a stressful and tiring day. He had to come back to this shitty house with a nagging wife and disobedient kids. He was trying to eat his food and his latest oops opened her mouth.

"Lekki, baby. Let your dad eat in peace. He has had a long day and is tired. You can show me later," Kagome told her disappointed daughter while she sat down to begin eating her meager portion of food.

"But Mommy. Lucy shows her dad her drawings and he puts them on the fridge. She says that he loves her drawings because her daddy says he loves her everyday," Lekki said pouting and pushing her potatoes around in her plate.

Sometimes the black haired, blue eyed child never understood why she wasn't allowed to talk to her dad or show him any of her pictures she drew. She remembered several times she showed Lucy's dad one of her drawings. He gave her a hug and told her that she could be a famous artist or draw pictures for books when she got older. She even let Lucy's dad have some of her pictures she drew and colored. She even saw him place it in a pretty frame to take to his job. She wanted her dad to tell her and do that, be interested in her. Basically be more like Lucy's dad.

' _I wish Lucy's dad was my dad,_ ' Lekki thought to herself.

"Lekki, shh. You can show me when we are done eating dinner. Sorry Daddy for Lekki bothering you," Hiro whispered while shoveling the rest of his potatoes and green beans in his mouth.

The man of the house looked at his children and his wife. He shook his head, he knew that the time was near for his decision.

"Um, Momma. I have a question," Hiro began speaking meekly.

"What is it hun," Kagome stopped eating and looked at her son.

"Luke is having a birthday party next week and he is having it at Discovery Pizza. Then afterwards is going to have a sleep over. He said that his dad is paying for everything. He-he really wants me to go. Can I go please?" Hiro asked his mom trying to pull the puppy eyes.

"No," Bankostu said in finality without looking away from his plate and drink his beer.

Hiro turned his head towards his dad and tried not to cry. He really wanted to go. He knew that his family wasn't well off like his friend Luke and that this was more than likely the only time he could go.

Then his dad up'd and said no.

' _Life is so unfair. Mom is definitely not going to let me go now. Another birthday party I will miss_ ,' Hiro thought gulping down his silent sobs.

Kagome saw the disappointment in her son's eyes. She didn't see the problem with him going. They have known their next door neighbors for years. She got along with the wife before she left her family and the husband she believed she met him a couple of times in the 10 years of living in their house.

She didn't say anything and just shook her head.

Dinner continued on with forks scraping the plates and breathing. No one was allowed to hold long conversations of unnecessary chit chat during dinner.

Life in the Yamamotos' house was...straining.

:::

:::

 **Takahashi House**

"Luke, Lucy wash up and come eat dinner!" their dad yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Ok Dad!" Luke yelled down and went to go get his sister from her room.

Luke and Lucy walked down the stairs and stopped. They stuck their tongue out and scrunched up their nose. They weren't sure if what they were smelling was food or something was dying like a moose.

The smell was horrific that it made their stomach churn.

"Lucky, what is that smell?" Lucy asked while covering her nose and mouth trying to turn to go back up stairs. She would have rather starved than guess what Dad cooked tonight.

"Hmm...gym socks boiled slowly in brussel sprouts with roadkill still barely alive. Also known as dinner. Come on. Dad worked really uhm hard at making dinner. Just try and eat it. When he goes to sleep I will make us some sandwiches. If he ask how it taste don't throw up. Just say it was good okay," Luke said and looked in his sister's amber colored eyes.

"Isn't that lying? Daddy told us to never lie to him," Lucy pointed out to her older brother.

' _She got me there,'_ Luke thought while scratching his head.

"Do you want to make Dad cry?" Luke asked his sister.

She shook her head no.

"Come on you two! You don't want the food to fly away," their dad said and chuckled at his joke.

"So we are going to eat something that is still alive Lucky?" Lucy asked with her amber eyes growing big with fright and her tan skin turning slightly green. How the smell was there could be some truth to what her dad said in Lucy's opinion.

"Just eat it, okay," Luke said and grabbed his reluctant sister's hand and continued down the steps.

Unfortunately, the smell got worse and the kitchen looked like a battle was waged and the victor was still unclear.

"Come on, I made something really special. I made spaghetti and meatballs in green onion soup. For dessert we will be having key lime and watermelon custard pie. So dig in," their dad said smiling.

The children just shook their heads and sat in their respective spots. Lucy got her fork and could have sworn her meatball rolled on it's own without her touching it. She looked at Luke and shook her head that she couldn't eat this. She was afraid that the meatball might attack her.

The black haired, amber eyed five year old girl wished that she had a mommy like her best friend Lekki's mom. Lekki's mom cooked the most amazing food in Lucy's book. Her food didn't sound, smell or look weird like when her dad cooks. She loved him but not his cooking.

' _Lekki is so lucky to have a mom that could cook. I wish Lekki's mom was my mom,'_ Lucy thought.

Luke looked at his food and there was a lot of burnt noodles on his plate. He picked up his fork to eat the noodles that swam, soaked, and settled in the slightly green soup. Luke internally wondered how can you mess up noodles...right?!

His dad can.

There was five different stages of the noodles on his plate.

Uncooked, perfect, soggy, mushy, and burnt.

He tried to swallow the food down his throat but it wouldn't go down. His gag reflexes refused for the noodles and soup to travel down his throat to his stomach. His stomach even gurgled in protest of him trying to put the noodles in his stomach.

"Luke, how is school," his dad asked while drinking his beer.

Luke forced his throat to open and swallowed his food. He drunk some of his watered down kool aid.

"School is school I suppose. Why you ask, Dad?" Luke turned back to his meat ball and saw grey fuzz on one side of the meatball. He wouldn't even eat that.

"Your teacher Mrs. Meddlesome called and said that you are falling behind in your lessons. That you are acting out when it's time to read or anything that is remotely academic. Your only classes that you do well in is during lunch and P.E.," his dad said trying to remember his phone conversation with the teacher.

"It's hard. I don't get some of the work. The letters keep moving and then the numbers are always backwards. It hurts my head and when I finally figure out what is going on it's time to go on to the next thing," Luke said frowning at what happened today at school.

He was trying to read and he was the only one that still had to sound out words in his book. He knew that he was still reading the baby books while everyone else was two levels above him. Other kids picked on him but not his best friend Hiro. Hiro stuck up for him and helped him with the classwork. Luke knows he is holding Hiro back and try to tell him not to wait on him. Yet Hiro always refuses and tell him they are in it together.

"Your teacher also says that you are talkative in class as well. Care to explain," his dad said putting more of the roadkill cuisine on his own plate.

Luke looked at his plate and noticed it was piled higher than before he started to talk to his dad. He looked at Lucy's empty plate.

' _I can't believe she put her food on my plate too!'_ Luke groaned in his head.

"I'm not talking to talk if that's what she is saying. Hiroyoshi helps me and I ask him questions when I'm stuck. I try not to always ask but he doesn't give up on me. He even gave up his recess to help me finish my math work so I wouldn't have homework tonight," Luke said feeling ashamed all over again.

He knew he was dumb and he knew that Hiro's patience was bound to wear out sooner or later but he was hoping it was later or better yet never.

"Speaking of Hiro, did you see if he could come to your birthday? No other parent has called or anything," his dad said eating the rest of his food on his plate.

"I didn't invite anyone else. Just Hiro, he is my only friend. All the others,are,never mind...uhm can I be excused. My stomach hurts," Luke said looking down at his pile high plate of inedible food.

"You may not be excused. What are the other kids doing, Luke and be truthful," his dad told him in his authoritative voice.

"They call me Unlucky Dumbo, because I'm not that smart in class," Luke whispered.

"What? Seriously? I'll talk to your teacher about that in the morning. So Hiro is the only one that doesn't make fun of you?" his dad asked.

"Yeah. But I asked him to ask his mom if she will allow him to come. Maybe Lucy could go over to Lekki's house in exchange and possible live there while Hiro lives with us. Wouldn't that be- hey Lu why did you throw that ball of meat at me?" Luke asked when the glob of brown stuff hit his head almost knocking him out of his chair.

"I'm not moving!" Lucy said and folded her arms in defiance.

"No you are not Angel. I will go and talk with his mom about the birthday party. I will even cook-,"their dad began to say.

"NO!" the children shouted at their father.

They didn't want him to accidentally make her teeth fall out, cause her to be poisoned or kill her. They rather liked their friends' mother. They have been eating his cooking for years and their stomachs were somewhat use to it. A new victim might not make it to dessert.

"Nothing is wrong with my cooking. You two eat it just fine," their father pointed out.

Lucy was about to tell him the brutal truth because that's Lucy. Luke kicked her and turned his head.

"Hiro told me that she is on a no sweet, no carb, no meat, only raw vegetable diet. So you could bring her some carrots or lettuce to her. Nothing, please, nothing else," Luke pleaded with his dad.

"I think I have some carrots in the pantry. They have some roots coming out, I could shave them off. Okay, ready for dessert?" their dad asked and left to go get the pies.

The kids looked at each other and rubbed their slightly bloated and gurgling stomachs. Lucy looked like she wanted to cry. Luke shook his head not to.

He remembered that he had switched sandwiches at lunch with his best bud with his dad's rendition of a BLT.

Burnt lettuce and tomato with no meat or sandwich spread sandwich.

He left half of his chicken salad sandwich in his lunch box and the extra homemade sugar cookie there too from Hiro. He was going to share with his sister because he didn't know if Lekki was as kind to his sister as her brother was to him.

"I have half a chicken salad sandwich in my lunch box. Lekki switched with me, we can share," Lucy whispered.

"Hiro did the same thing. Come to my room and we can eat together," Luke whispered back and Lucy shook her head.

"Bon appetit!" their dad said placing two dessert plates and forks in front of them.

The pie was slowly leaking and black little dots was popping out of the slightly brown crust. Luke looked up at Lucy and her eyes clearly asked if it was safe to eat. Their dad left the room to get some milk for them.

Luke shrugged his shoulders and took a small bite. He regretted that decision. It was sour and sweet with a bitter after taste. How did that even happen he didn't know. Luke was positive that the crust wasn't done either.

Lucy made a gagging noise.

Their dad came back with some milk and Lucy drunk her whole glass down her mouth to wash out the taste. She wasn't sure if her dad was secretly trying to kill them slowly by starving them.

' _I think I would move in with Lekki. She likes me. We could be sisters and I can eat real people food,'_ Lucy thought as she pushed her 'dessert' away.

:::

:::

 **New Story that I have been writing on for quite sometime. Please tell me what you think!**

 **Review, Favorite, Follow!**

 **Next update: My Perfect Obsession**

 **Until Next Time**

 **M**

 **not beta read**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **With the Takahashi Family**

"Luke, I am going to the neighbors right quick. Make sure that you and Lu get in the shower and be in bed when I get back. Don't touch anything that is electrical until I get back understand," his dad yelled up the stairs.

"We understand. Come on Lucy bring your lunch to my room then after you eat shower first," Luke said and went to his room followed closely by his sister.

:::

:::

 **With the Yamamoto's Household**

"Are you finished with your extra math work and read a book to give to your father to check, Hiro?" Kagome poked her head in Hiro's room that he shared with his sister.

"Almost Momma," Hiro said and continued his extra work.

Lekki was on the floor coloring and drawing another picture of her family minus her father.

They had a three bedroom house and two bathrooms. Her husband refused to give up his office so that Lekki could have her own room or for them to share a bigger room.

When dinner was over like clockwork, Bankotsu would go to the living and watch the news by himself. When the news was over he would then channel surf for an hour. Kagome and her children would have to go to their room and not bother him. They weren't allowed in the living room with him unless it was a dire emergency and that was pushing it as well.

After his hour of channel surfing he would get three beer cans from the refrigerator and go to his locked office. He would stay in there until he was ready to go to bed. The children were not allowed to knock on his door, come in the room or talk to him. They had to stay out of his way.

Kagome saw her husband stretch and make his way to the kitchen for some beer. Then he grabbed three more cookies and walked to his office without saying anything to her.

Kagome just shook her head and walked back to the kitchen to wipe an invisible stain or something. She wished something would break up the monotone of her life she had unwillingly accepted.

 **Knock Knock Knock**

Kagome tilted her head and checked the time. It was 8:30 at night and it was really rare to get visitors to her house. She walked to the front door after another set of knocks tapped on her front door.

She smoothed out her hair and straighten her clothes. She didn't want to be an embarrassment to her husband.

"Can I help you?" she slowly opened the door and the most gorgeous male specimen was at her front door.

He had amber colored eyes, short and spiky black hair, a long sleeve black v-neck shirt that he had pushed up to his elbows, black relaxed fitted blue jeans and some black Timberlands.

Kagome just hoped that she didn't look like a prepubescent teen with raging hormones drooling. She then looked closer and recognized the man as her neighbor.

' _Was he always this good looking,_ ' Kagome thought to herself.

"Good evening, Mr. Takahashi. Would you like to come in?" Kagome asked trying to reign back her over active mind of this Adonis nude and serving her seedless grapes.

"Please call me Inuyasha, Mrs. Yamamoto," Inuyasha said and entered the spotless living room.

' _Our kids are about the same age but you couldn't tell she had a 9 year old and a 5 year old. This house is spotless. I wonder what's her secret. Don't breathe or walk. Just sit?_ ' Inuyasha thought as she came to stand in front of him.

He sniffed the air and smelled sugar cookies and baking chocolate chip cookies.

"Smells nice in here. Sugar cookies, my favorite," Inuyasha chuckled to himself.

"Oh, do you care to have one? Your children really love them especially Luke," Kagome said softly while leading Inuyasha to her small kitchen.

She noticed that his kids ate everything she gave them like they haven't eaten in years every time they come over after school.

Inuyasha sat down where her husband usually sat and Kagome came to him with two sugar and one chocolate chip cookies on a plate with a glass of cold milk.

Inuyasha moan softly because how chewy and gooey the chocolate chip cookie was. Unlike his, it usually takes a couple of hits with the hammer to break the cookie apart to eat.

"What brand do you buy?" Inuyasha asked after eating his second cookie.

"Brand? Oh, no I make mine from scratch. That is a family recipe from my grandmother. I wouldn't know how to make the store bought ones," Kagome giggled and brought him three more of the same combination.

' _If I even wanted to buy cookies, I couldn't afford it, not with the measly $150 I am given to get groceries and stuff for the kids_ ,' Kagome thought and excused herself from the dining room.

Inuyasha didn't notice the change in Kagome's behavior, he was in cookie heaven.

' _Too bad she is married. I would have proposed and married her by the end of this week if she was single. Lucky bastard,_ ' Inuyasha thought after he sadly popped in the last cookie.

"Other than sampling my cookies, was there something that you needed ?" Kagome asked trying not to giggle when she saw Inuyasha pat his stomach.

' _I wouldn't mind sampling her cookies. It's been a long time since I sampled a woman's cookies,_ ' Inuyasha thought and chuckled to himself.

"Huh? Oh, yes. Luke is turning nine next weekend and he asked your son to come. He doesn't have any friends other than Hiro. Just learned that today and also that he is getting picked on by the other kids in their class. So I came to beg and hope that you would let Hiro come. It will mean so much to Luke and me as well. Because he could have been like the other kids and talked about my son's inability to be able to be on their level at school," Inuyasha said trying not to get angry all over again.

"Are you serious! They are doing that to your son? I hope you talk to because that is uncalled for! She called telling me that Hiro has become talkative since he became friends with Luke in class. I have known Luke since he was in diapers and couldn't believe what she was saying. Wow that got me mad and Luke isn't even my son," Kagome chuckled trying to suppress her anger and not call the teacher back.

"At least I'm not the only one that feels that way. I was thinking of moving him to another school or classroom. I just like that school. It's close and the teachers, until this year, have been decent. I just don't know," Inuyasha said trying his best not to look defeated.

He had so much on his plate of normal adult hassles. Like divorce, trying to date, parenting, working,cooking and sometimes cleaning. He enjoyed cooking and was happy that his kids enjoyed his food too. Also on his plate was that he is in the bidding to get three different contracts for his architecture firm to build three multi-million dollar buildings in the next six years.

He thought his kids' life was pretty decent. They both went to two different private schools that was the best in the county. He thought they were safe and happy. Luke hardly complained and didn't seem any different. He just kept talking about how he finally had Hiro in his class and how it was cool he got to see his friend everyday. They were able to walk home or ride the bus together. His son's grades weren't the best but he wasn't totally failing out. He had a conference time set up to meet with Lucy's teachers later next week that he hoped he wouldn't forget.

"You shouldn't do that. That would break the boys' heart. I'll talk to Madeline and see what's the issue. She usually comes over to play bridge on Thursdays anyway. Just give her your consent and we can see what we can do to get Luke over this hump because it sounds like he is Dyslexic, which isn't the end of the world!" Kagome quickly added.

She knew parents didn't like bad omen labels placed on their child. Because to them there is nothing wrong with their child when it really is.

"So that's how Hiro is doing it. He gets an advantage. Must be nice," Inuyasha said shaking his head.

"Advantage? My son is doing well on his own merit. He doesn't even know his teacher is friends with me. If you don't believe me follow me," Kagome got out of her seat and lead the way down her short hallway.

She opened up the door to a room that was as big as a small walk-in closet. It had enough room for one person not two children with one twin size bed in the corner. There was a desk on one wall and a bookcase neatly organized and color coded on the shelves. The room had nothing on the floor that didn't deal with Lekki's coloring. The bed was military style made and the light was dim.

Kagome showed Inuyasha, Hiro at his desk working on a workbook writing underneath a lamp light that illuminated the room. Inuyasha turned his head and saw Lekki reading a book on the floor with a white puppy dog in her arm.

' _Are these kids really nine and five? If we were at my house Luke would be on his gaming system. Lucy would be in her room playing with her dolls and drawing. Messy rooms and arguing from sun up to sundown. Still, isn't this a three bedroom house? Why are they sharing and then with one bed_ ,' Inuyasha thought to himself.

Kagome walked in the room and went to Lekki and told her to get ready for bed. Lekki shook her head, picked up her mess with her crayons, returned her book and saw Lucy's dad. She waved and gave him a hug. She quietly went to her dresser, grabbed her clothes, closed it back, and left the room never once complaining.

"May I see your workbook that you are finished with, Hiro," Kagome asked while running her fingers through her son's short black hair.

Hiro looked to his mom and turned his head and saw Luke's dad at the threshold. Hiro blushed, because another parent was going to start comparing their child to him, he just knew it. He just hoped he wouldn't lose his only friend because there was no one left.

"Mom, please don't show Luke's dad my workbooks. Please, Mom," Hiro whispered and pleaded to his mom.

"Hiro it's ok, he doesn't believe me on something and I want to prove him wrong. Get ready for bed Pumpkin. Make sure to read a book to Lekki before you go to sleep," Kagome said after she kissed her son on the forehead.

Kagome walked out the door and handed Inuyasha the workbook.

Inuyasha looked at the cover. Advanced 4th grade Math Workbook. Inuyasha raised his eyebrows and then thumbed through the pages.

Every page had writing and equations written neatly on the pages. He was very impressed. Inuyasha was more at ease that his son picked the smartest kid in his class to be his friend and also maybe tutor him during class.

He felt honored that Hiro continued to help his son when he knew that Luke was different and not as academically advance as Hiro clearly was.

"Your kid is really smart. Have you gotten him tested for his I.Q.? He may be a genius. What math is he on now?"Inuyasha asked and handed Kagome back the workbook.

"7th grade Quadratic Equations . He loves it and has other subject workbooks. When I have enough money to splurge that's what he wants. Workbooks or something that deals with math and science. Lekki wants anything that deals with art," Kagome said while placing the workbook under her armpit.

"Oh yes. She is really good at drawing. I have some of her early works," Inuyasha chuckled.

"Aw that's sweet,"Kagome said and giggled a bit.

"So have you thought about Luke's birthday party?" Inuyasha slowly asked again.

"I'm-," Kagome began but was cut off when her name was yelled behind another door.

"Kagome! Who the fuck are you talking to? I told you and those brats multiple of times that when I am home there is absolutely no talking. It better be the t.v. and not another man in there," a male voice shouted through the closed door.

Kagome was beyond embarrassed. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow and felt himself being pushed to the kitchen away from the door.

They made it to the kitchen and Kagome was trying not to cry from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry for that. He-he. I'm just sorry ok. Uhm, yeah Hiro will come. I can watch the girls or we can all go,"Kagome said trying to wrap the visit up.

"I think that it would be cool that all of us go. Is everything alright with your husband?" Inuyasha asked.

"We are fine. He's just tired you know," Kagome said putting some cookies in a tupperware container and handed it to him.

' _Too tired for his amazing kids and wife. This lucky bastard is taking advantage of what he got,'_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

"These are for Lucy and Luke. Please make sure they get some cookies as well," Kagome told Inuyasha with a grin.

"Well I'm not going to make any promises but I will try. Anyway it is getting late. I left those two by themselves and I shudder to think what they are doing to each other. I guess I will see you next week," Inuyasha said while walking to the front door.

Kagome followed him out the kitchen.

"Yeah, I guess it's going to be a date then. Good night,"Kagome chuckled and closed the door when she heard Inuyasha chuckle.

Kagome locked the door, sighed, and turned around.

"So, you are fucking the next door neighbor then? I can barely trust you to be faithful at home? Where the fuck are you two going anyway?" her husband asked scaring Kagome because she didn't expect for him to be out of his room.

"Bank, what is wrong with you? It was just a joke. You know something that normal people do," Kagome said trying to get past her husband.

Bankotsu slapped his wife across the face in response.

"Are you getting smart with me?" he yelled at her.

"Be quiet or the kids will hear you," Kagome whispered and cupped her face trying not to cry in pain as well.

"Where are you going with that man? Answer me!" Bankotsu yelled and raising his hand to strike his wife again.

"He-he wanted to take Hiro to Discovery Pizza for his son's birthday. I told him yes, Hiro can go," Kagome said trying to keep her sob down.

"I told Hiro that he couldn't. That's what makes me angry and why I have to take out my frustrations on you. You don't support me or listen to me," he said grabbing Kagome by the mouth. Spit flying from his mouth onto her face.

"I know that man was judging me! I bet he was laughing it up. His house is bigger than mine, his car runs better than mine, he has a better job than me. I bet that he wants to fuck my wife and have my children call him daddy! Isn't that right Kagome!" Bankotsu yelled and shoved Kagome down on the living room floor again.

"No-no! He was trying to do something nice for his son. It's his kid's birthday. What are you talking about?" Kagome yelled trying to get up from the floor. Tears flowing freely from her eyes.

Bankotsu got down to the ground on his knees and pulled Kagome to his chest. She stiffened her body and closed her eyes, trying to calm her breathing. She smelt the beer on his skin and breath. He put his head on her top of hers and sniffed her hair hugging her tightly.

"Just don't leave me baby. I don't know how I would take it if you and the kids left me. I love you guys too much. I know it's been a little cold but work has had me busy. Just don't leave me, just don't leave me," Bankotsu said kissing all over Kagome's face.

He stood up and helped Kagome up. She stood still wiping her face from the tears.

He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. He used one of his hands to lift up her chin and kissed her on the lips. She hesitated for a moment and kissed him back.

He lift her chin up again and looked into her light colored brown eyes.

"Stop making me so angry please. Also I've been meaning to talk to you about dinner. It was fair you could have done better. My chicken was 10 degrees too hot. You gotta do better. Also the labels in the restroom was out of alphabetical order. Your clothes are still too tight and sexy. I don't want to see your sagging fat and huge ass walking around. You use to be so fit when I met you. You know I love you because I want you to look better. I wouldn't love you if I wasn't honest," Bankotsu said releasing Kagome from his hug.

"I-I-I better go and check on the kids," Kagome said leaving quickly because her feelings were hurt and her self confidence slowly deteriorating.

"Yeah, go tell the kids to go to bed and I better not hear a peep from them or I will get my belt on them. I owe Hiro a few hits because his teacher called me and told me he got a 98 on his reading test and is talking in class. She said that his behavior has changed since the Takahashi kid was placed in her room. If he stop talking in class he could get 100s on his test. 98 is unacceptable," Bankotsu said after he smack Kagome on the ass and headed towards his bedroom.

Kagome went to the kitchen to silently cry. She cleaned the dishes that Inuyasha used and put the cookies in the ceramic cookie jar shaped like an alligator. She wiped her face, swept the floor ,and mopped it...again.

When she knew it was clean enough to eat off of it. She then headed towards her children's bedroom.

The two were already in bed sleep. She walked to their bed and pulled the covers over them. She kissed them both on the forehead gently enough not to wake them. She left the room and made sure the night light was on for them.

She then went to her bedroom and Bankotsu was already asleep. She quickly and quietly undressed in the closet. She looked in the mirror and saw her flaws that her husband loved to point out to her.

She ran a hand over her scar where she had a C-Section for both of her babies. The faint stretch marks from her pregnancy. She touched the extra fat around her hips. She noticed that her thighs were a bit bigger than what they use to be. She turned around and knew her butt and breast were bigger and fuller than when she was a high school student 10 years ago. She sighed and placed her dirty clothes in a hamper and then stepped into her tank top and shorts.

She cut the light out and got in the covers slowly not to wake up Bankotsu. She checked the clock to make sure it was set for her to get up at 5:45 so she could get her day started. It was already 1:39 am. She said a silent prayer and closed her eyes to sleep.

 **TBC**

 **Quick update before I forget 😜.**

 **Until next time**

 **M**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **One week later-Friday After School**

"Mom we're home! Luke and Lucy are here too," Hiro yelled when he opened the front door.

He didn't see his dad's beige dark forest green 1989 Nissan Sentra in the driveway.

"Hiro! Why the fuck are you yelling in my damn house," Bankotsu said coming from his office with his shirt unbutton while trying to button up his pants.

"So-sorry sir. Is Mom here?" Hiro whispered and lowered his eyes when he was speaking to his father.

"No she isn't. That's all you are going to get because you don't pay a damn thing in this house. Where is Lekki?"Bankotsu said angrily closing the door to his office.

"She's outside with our friends. They wanted to know if they could come over to house to play some games until their dad came back from work," Hiro said trying not to stutter in his response.

"No! Bring her ass in and go to your room. You guys are grounded. Now move!" Bankotsu said and went back inside his office.

Hiro heard a woman in his dad's office asking what was going on.

Hiro wanted to yell and scream, something because it wasn't fair that his dad was so mean and unfair. He didn't understand why he was being grounded for especially since the next day was Luke's birthday. For 24 hours he would be free from the tyranny of his father.

' _I hate him so much_ ,' Hiro thought to himself and walked back outside.

:::

:::

"Hey Hiro what did your mom say? My dad is going to be working late tonight. Hiro what's wrong?" Luke asked his friend.

"I'm grounded," Hiro said trying not to cry.

"Huh? Wait- why?" Luke asked.

He was scared because he didn't want to go to Discovery Pizza by himself.

"I don't know. My mom isn't even here. I hate living here. I just wish that I could run away or something because I hate him. I hate that he's my dad! I wish he would leave us alone. Nobody likes him. Why is he even here? He always come home late on Friday. It's so unfair! I just want to run away and never come back," Hiro covered his face so no one could see his tears.

Luke, Lucy and Lekki walked to Hiro and sat on the porch steps. Lekki laid her head on top of her brother's shoulder and grasped his hand. Luke patted him on the shoulder and Lucy squatted in front of him rubbing his other shoulder.

"I don't like when you talk about that. I love you big brother and I don't want you to go anywhere. You are my only brother in the whole world. If you go who is going to look at my drawings or make sure that I can reach the sink to wash my hands. If you go who-who is going to read to me when I can't sleep. Or hug me when Mommy and Daddy are fighting? Pl-ple-please Hiro don't leave me,"Lekki said crying into Hiro's shoulder.

' _I didn't know it was that bad at their house,_ ' Luke thought to himself.

Lucy went to comfort her best friend.

Minutes later Kagome was walking down the street and she saw hers and the neighbor's kids sitting outside on the porch with their backpacks on. She walked faster because they could have been snatched, shot, raped, anything.

Where was her good for nothing husband at?

Lucy turned her head and she saw Lekki's mom power walking towards them. She tapped on Lekki's knee. Lekki looked up and saw her mom.

"Mommy," Lekki quickly got up and ran towards her mother. Hiro looked up as well and quickly wiped his tears away.

He ran to his mom and grabbed a bag from her hand and tried to turn around. She stopped him and looked in his red eyes.

"What happened Hiro?" Kagome asked still holding his chin.

"Nothing Momma. Some dust got in my eye," Hiro said avoiding her eyes.

He didn't want to get in trouble from something he didn't know he had done. He also didn't want his parents to fight over him being grounded as well.

"Hiroyoshi Yamamoto answer me truthfully. Why were you crying?" Kagome squatted down in front of her son.

Tears started to gather in his blue eyes. He was trying to hold back his crying face but it was still raw.

"Dad-daddy said that I was grounded. I do-don't know what I-I-I did wrong. He's in his office with some lady. He also told me to bring Lekki inside and go directly to our room. I stayed out here be-be-because, Luke and Lu's dad won't be home. They wanted to stay for dinner. Bu-bu-but Dad is ho-ho-home. He-he-he he is ne-ver home on Friday nights," Hiro said wiping his tears away from his face.

He hated crying but it was too much for him to handle at age 9.

Kagome hugged him and rubbed his back to sooth him from crying.

"First off you are not grounded. Your dad, I don't know what he was thinking. Yes your friends can stay until their dad comes home. We'll make some homemade hamburgers and fries and we can make chocolate ice cream for dessert. I also bought Luke a birthday present for you to give to him tomorrow ok. Are you better now Hiro?" Kagome asked while wiping tears from Hiro's red tear stained cheeks.

He shook his head and hugged his mom again in appreciation of always being there. She hugged him and Lekki then stood up. She grabbed Lekki's hand while she still held the other grocery bag in her hand. Hiro lead the way back to the porch.

Luke and Lucy stood when the Yamamotos came back to their house.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Kagome , can I carry that bag for you?" Luke asked Kagome.

"Sure honey. My so many helpers. How would you guys like to help me make...umm," Kagome paused letting the suspense gather.

"What Mrs. Kagome! What!" Lucy asked bouncing on her tippy toes.

"Guess!" Kagome said while walking up the short steps to the front door.

She opened the front door and checked inside to make sure the coast was still clear. The kids other than Hiro and Lekki guessed because they already knew. They threw in weird stuff like frog eye candy or watermelon pie.

"I bet my dad would think that those foods would be good," Luke whispered to the other kids. They laughed and walked to the kitchen quietly.

"Well did you guys guess?" Kagome asked placing her apron over her clothes.

The Takahashi children shook their heads no. Hiro and Lekki snickered because they knew and was dying to tell.

"Well go in Lekki and Hiro's room and finish your homework. Lekki and Hiro can tell you guys what's for dinner and dessert. Remember keep the noise level low until dinner ok. I might let you guys go outside and play but you have to have homework complete," Kagome said.

The children nodded their heads and did as instructed.

Kagome giggled and got to work on putting up the food, preparing the hamburgers and peeling, washing, and cutting up the potatoes into fries.

Kagome was prepared to start dinner. She then walked to her husband's office and knocked. She heard giggling and a female voice asking who was bothering them to her husband. Kagome shook her head.

Bankotsu came and forcibly opened the door about to yell at his oopies and not expecting his wife.

"Ka-Kagome. I thought you was at the store, when did you get back. I told you to call me to come and get you. I thought I gave you enough to get groceries and not to come back here by bus. What did you do to get on the bus? You gave head to the bus driver to get home?" Bankotsu asked while making himself presentable and not that he was cheating on his wife in their home.

"No Bank, I had change from the groceries and that's what I used. Plus I did call you five times and they all went straight to voicemail. I see why. I was wondering if you and your friend are staying for dinner?" Kagome asked looking inside and narrowing her eyes at the half dressed woman.

"What are you making," Bankotsu asked thoughtfully.

"Hamburgers and fries,"Kagome said calmly.

He turned his head to inform the half naked chick and she replied back.

"No. She reminded me that I have a business dinner at this restaurant tonight. I don't know what time I will be back. So don't wait up. I'll bring some clothes with me just in case I have to spend the night in some hotel. I'm not cheating on you baby," Bankotsu said placing a black tendril behind his wife's ear.

It took everything in Kagome's willpower to not slap him. She could care less. Her mother was right about him. He just wanted one thing and when she got pregnant she begged him to stay with her. She lost just about all of her support from her friends and family. Her brother checked on her every so often but he was in college and didn't need to know the bull she was going through.

She was secretly taking college classes to get her degree in Accounting. She was also working secretly part time as a librarian to make extra money for days her husband grew a wild hair and would just up and leave them.

She was also working on divorcing him and probably moving out or asking the judge to grant them the house and alimony plus child support and he to move out. Plans that she has been working on since she first saw her husband's infidelity at first hand.

 **Flashback**

 _Kagome was meeting a friend at the local coffee shop to catch up with each other. She was there earlier than the agreed time. The waitress sat her down in a booth that was a little secluded but still could see the other patrons. She looked around and spotted her husband sitting alone._

 _She smiled and was going to say hi but then another woman with a small little boy was walking towards him._

 _He got up and smiled._

 _He kissed the woman on the lips and squeezed her ass and picked up the small boy. Kagome heard the child call her husband daddy._

 _The couple giggled._

 _The woman then rubbed her stomach and Bankotsu's eyes bulged out and spun the giggling woman around. Kagome couldn't get a good look at the woman but she was crushed._

 _Her husband had another family._

 **End flashback**

Kagome turned to walk back to the kitchen but Bankotsu stopped her. He brought her to his lips and kissed her. She didn't respond back. He pulled back and snarled at her. He slapped her and shook her.

"Kiss me! I am your husband," Bankotsu said and brought her close to him again.

She kissed him with no feeling as tears were rolling down her face.

Kagome heard a gasp and small feet patter towards her children's room.

Kagome pushed herself away and walked towards the kitchen. She heard the door close and she wiped her mouth. She went to the children's room and made sure that her face was together.

"Hey, who came out of here?" Kagome asked and hoped it was her kids and not the Takahashi's.

"It was me Mrs. Kagome. I was going to ask if I could help you cook. I-I didn't see anything," Lucy said and wiped her eyes.

"Sure honey. Come on let's wash our hands and start the hamburgers outside ok," Kagome said and held out her hand.

"Can I help too Momma," Lekki asked.

Kagome nodded and held out her other hand for her daughter as well.

Hiro and Lekki knew that Lucy saw their mom getting hit by their father. Luke was still asking what happened.

"I'll tell you later," Hiro whispered.

:::

:::


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Why did Lucy cry? What did she see?" Luke asked when the girls left with Hiro's mom.

"Please don't tell anybody ok," Hiro began.

"I promise, I won't tell," Luke said.

"My-my dad, hits my mom...a lot. They don't know that Lekki and I know but we know. We hear them always arguing when we're suppose to be asleep. It's mostly my dad yelling and hitting my mom. He calls her mean names and talk about her all the time. It makes me angry because I can't do nothing for her. She is the best mom any kid could ever want," Hiro said wiping his eyes.

"I didn't know it was that bad. Why don't you guys leave or something?" Luke asked.

"We don't have anywhere to go. That's why we are still here. My dad doesn't make that much money as yours and he blames us for him not being rich," Hiro said cleaning his already clean room.

"Man, that sucks. You guys don't have any family?" Luke sympathized.

"Tell me about it. We have two uncles and a grandmother I believe. One is in college and the other lives somewhere far. Momma doesn't talk about our grandmother much so I'm not sure if she's alive or not. Anyway come on, let's go see if we can play outside," Hiro said and looked out of the door and tipped toe out of the room quietly.

Luke walked out and was about to ask Hiro a question. Hiro placed his pointer finger against his lips to shush him until they made it to his mom.

They went outside because they heard their sisters laughing and playing.

Once outside Luke questioned him.

"Why did we have to be quiet until we made it outside?" Luke questioned.

"It's a rule. My dad doesn't like noise. To keep him in his office and not yell that's what we have to do," Hiro explained.

' _Man, his dad sucks. I sometimes don't like my dad but at least mine is fun to be around. Glad my dad doesn't have these dumb rules_ ,' Luke thought and began to play tag with the other children.

:::

:::

"Kagome! I'm leaving. Don't wait up for me. Hiro, Lekki get over here now!" Bankotsu yelled from inside of the house.

Hiro and Lekki quickly ran towards their dad and stopped a few feet away from him. He bent down and motioned them to come to him so he could hug them.

"Be good and listen to your mother. I love you and I will be gone a couple of days," he kissed each of them on the forehead and picked them up in his arms.

The children didn't know how to react to how their father was showing them affection...he never did before.

"Hug your father and tell him you love him," Kagome coached her children.

"Bye Daddy, we love you," the children said in unison.

He kissed them again then let them down to go back inside of the house. The children ran to the front and saw their dad kissing the lady and slapping her on the butt. They slowed down their run and the lady looked at them and grinned. The lady whispered in Bankotsu's ear and he turned around. He looked behind himself and saw his kids looking down. He brushed them off and got in the woman's car that was parked across the street.

Kagome saw the whole thing and looked down at her ring. She took it off and placed the ring in her white jean pants pocket.

"Hiro, Lekki, come now. Food is almost done and we still have to make the ice cream," Kagome said trying to get them back happy.

The children turned around and followed their mother's voice back to the backyard. They walked to her and she wrapped her arms around both of her children's shoulders and hugged them to her body. She kissed them both on the forehead.

"If I haven't told you I love you today, I love you. Both of you. You are both special and I am honored to be your mother. Come on we are putting a damper on Luke's pre-birthday celebration," Kagome whispered and brought out water guns that she had on the side of the house.

The kids smirked and pumped the water guns.

"OOOOhhhhh Luuuukkkke!" Hiro shouted.

"Yea!" Luke shouted back.

"Happy pre-birthday! I hope you can get wet in your clothes because you are going to get soaked," Hiro shouted and ran from the corner of the house and started shooting Luke and Lucy with the water guns.

Lucy shrieked and Luke started to laugh.

Lucy ran to Lekki and Kagome. Kagome handed her a water gun and Lucy and Lekki went out and shot Luke screaming "happy birthday!".

 **Hamburgers and fries were finally done and ice cream was freezing to make firmer**

Kagome was inside the house cutting up some tomatoes, lettuce, onions and cheese to put on the hamburgers. The kids were taking turns showering so they would be clean and dry.

 ** _Ding Dong_**

 ** _Ding Dong_**

Kagome checked the clock. It was 7:30. She figured it was Inuyasha to get his kids before they ate dinner.

Kagome answered the door and it was Inuyasha in black docker pants, a red and black plaid button down, and some brown Sperry shoes.

"Hey, I'm here to get Luke and Lucy for dinner," Inuyasha said with his hands in his pockets.

"I just got done making hamburgers and fries. If it's alright you can join us. My husband isn't here so there should be peace tonight," Kagome said.

"Are you sure because I made some spaghetti last night for them to eat. I thought you was on a no carb, no meat, no sweets, only vegetable diet?" Inuyasha asked.

"Whoever told you that? Anyway you can bring that over and we can have a potluck," Kagome smiled at Inuyasha.

"Hey Mrs. Kagome, is the food almost done. Oh hey Daddy! Can we please stay over and eat the hamburgers Mrs. Kagome had made?" Lucy asked.

"Angel there's still spaghetti and meatballs from last night you guys hardly ate," Inuyasha said and picked up his daughter.

"Oh we weren't that hungry. But please Daddy! I helped made dinner tonight. It was so much fun! I want to try them," Lucy said trying to put her puppy dog eyes on him.

"I guess so, let me cut the stove off and I will be right back," Inuyasha said giving in.

"Yes!" Lucy said and wiggled out of his arms and ran back to the siblings' room.

"Are you sure it's okay? Because they don't eat a lot and I do," Inuyasha said patting his flat stomach.

"I made over twenty burgers and we have homemade ice cream. Plus we have your spaghetti as well. I think we will be fine," Kagome said.

Inuyasha shook his head and left to go next door to his house. Moments later he was back empty handed.

The door was left unlocked for him and everyone was sitting in the dining room about to eat.

Inuyasha sat in Bankotsu's spot and Kagome had to bring out two more seats for Luke and Lucy.

Kagome walked around and handed everyone a plate and cup. She went back to the kitchen and gave each person a pre-made hamburger.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" Inuyasha asked getting up.

"Oh no, you are the guest. I'm fine, I do this everyday. Thanks though," Kagome went back to her kitchen and brought out the different spreads and fixings she had prepared.

She left and brought out a pitcher of water and then a pitcher of lemonade. Her kids' eyes lit up while the Takahashi's looked at the food not looking or smelling weird.

Kagome poured her children a cup of water and herself as well.

"Do you want a cup of water or lemonade?" Kagome asked Luke and Lucy.

"Lemonade," they both said.

She poured them lemonade and asked Inuyasha the same thing. He wanted lemonade.

Everyone ooh and aww ed the food that was prepared. Inuyasha's eyebrows were raised when his kids went for two more burgers. Hiro and Lekki he noticed didn't talk much unlike his children. Kagome got up again and Inuyasha followed her to the kitchen.

"Are your children always that quiet?" Inuyasha asked gathering the bowls and spoons.

"Uhm, yeah pretty much. We don't talk at the dinner table. It's something that my husband had ingrained into them for a long time. Just give them a moment they will warm up," Kagome said reaching up to in the cabinet to get some chocolate syrup.

Inuyasha watched her stand on her tippy toes reaching for something. He was entranced by her smooth skin and how her backside jumped up and down when she was reaching up. Inuyasha shook his head and tapped her shoulder.

"May I?" Inuyasha asked.

She giggled and pulled down her shirt.

"Thank you kind sir," Kagome said and moved out of the way.

"Anything else?" Inuyasha asked while handing the syrup to her.

"No, thank you," Kagome said and placed the syrup and the rest of the condiments on the silver serving tray along with the ice cream and bowls.

"Oh, I was wondering what do you do for Luke in the morning for his birthday?" Kagome asked turning around to face Inuyasha.

"Uhm, nothing planned. I have to stop by the office for an hour or two then we are going off to Discovery Pizza. Come home then have them play outside, watch some movies, play some board games, and sleep,"Inuyasha said scratching his head.

"Would you mind if I made him my birthday special pancakes?" Kagome asked grinning about it.

"Birthday Special Pancakes?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Yea, it's extra special and it's a secret. You just have to be awake. What time do you have to be at work?" Kagome asked and decided to serve the ice cream already in the bowls.

"I was planning to leave at 8 but I can go in later," Inuyasha said grabbing a ziplock bag and pouring the contents in the bowl.

"Ok, be prepared at 8:30. This is going to be so much fun," Kagome said and put the bowls back on the silver tray.

Kagome went to pick up the tray but Inuyasha grabbed it from her and walked towards the door. Kagome blushed a bit because her husband first of all would have never helped her like Inuyasha did.

' _Kagome, don't get your panties all soaking wet. He is just being nice and a gentlemen. But he does have a cute butt,'_ Kagome thought and got some sparkling candles.

Kagome and Inuyasha came through the kitchen door and the children had stopped whispering.

"What were you guys talking about?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome placed a bowl in front of everyone along with a sparkling candle.

"Uhm, nothing," the children said in unison.

She lit the candles and the children started to giggle. Once the candles went out Kagome told everyone to dig in.

 **Few Hours Later**

The combined family played UNO, monopoly, Life, Goldfish, Hide n Seek and decided to play a movie at the Takahashi house since they had a bigger size tv and couch. The house was well lived in and needed a quick clean. The Takahashis shuffled some of the junk around and made pallets in front of the t.v. Kagome popped some popcorn and looked inside the spaghetti pot. Lucy came in the kitchen. Kagome closed back the lid and turned slightly green.

"What in the world is that?" Kagome asked fanning the fumes.

"That would have been dinner if we didn't eat with you guys," Lucy said standing on a step stool to get some water from the faucet.

"He feeds this stuff to you guys? What do you eat for lunch?" Kagome asked and walked to the refrigerator.

It was a mess inside.

 _'We are_ _definitely going to purge this fridge. Everything must go_!' Kagome thought and closed the door.

"Hiro and Lekki share their lunch with Lucky and me. If not then we eat the leftovers or a burnt lettuce and tomato sandwich. It's pretty bad isn't it ,"Lucy said and finished drinking her water.

Lucy returned back to the living room. Kagome walked to the entrance and peered in. Lekki and Lucy was on the floor lying down on an air mattress. Hiro and Luke were sleeping on either side of a sleeping Inuyasha. Kagome giggled and the girls turned towards her. She put her finger to her lips and told the girls to come to her.

"Momma, are we staying here or going back home?" Lekki asked after she yawned.

"You guys can stay here, I have nowhere to sleep," Kagome said and picked up her daughter.

"You can stay in my room Mrs. Kagome. Lekki and I can share a bed. I have a bunk bed!" Lucy said.

"Please Momma!" Lekki begged and put her puppy dog eyes on her.

Lucy clasped her hands together and did the same thing.

"Oh alright. Let's get the boys to bed shall we," Kagome said and walked back to the living room.

She carried Luke first to his room with the guidance of Lucy. Kagome took his shoes and socks off and placed him on the top bunk.

"Thanks Mommy. Good night," Luke said sleepily and turned on his side.

"Good night Luke," Kagome whispered and kissed him on the forehead.

Kagome went back downstairs and got her son Hiro and did the same to him.

"Night, Momma, I love you,"Hiro said and fell back to sleep.

Kagome walked to Lucy's room and the girls were already in bed sleep. She kissed them both on the forehead and walked out.

Kagome went back downstairs to get the big kid off to bed as well.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, it's time to get up and go to bed," Kagome shook him a bit.

"10 more minutes and I will start dinner Lu," Inuyasha said.

Kagome shuddered and shook him again until he opened his eyes to whine about leaving him alone.

"You're not my daughter," Inuyasha said with sleep in his voice and one red eye open.

"Daddy! You don't recognise me?" Kagome joked and Inuyasha chuckled then leaned back and stretched.

She saw his washboard abs peeking from underneath his shirt.

"Like what you see Kagome?" Inuyasha smirked and stood up.

He walked to the stairs and turned.

"Where are the kids?" he asked after he yawned and scratched his stomach then head.

"They are all upstairs sleep. The girls are in Lucy's room and the boys are in Luke's room," Kagome said.

She smirked because she knew tiring them out after all that sugar was the key.

"Good, well come on to bed. I'm not that wild of a sleeper," Inuyasha went and grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her up the stairs.

"Wait can we talk about this?" Kagome asked as she walked up the stairs.

"In the morning," Inuyasha said and opened his master bedroom.

The room seemed to take up most of the house. It was slightly messy but nothing too bad. He had a four poster King sized bed with steps in the middle. A cherry colored dresser and vanity. She turned in the room and there was family pictures minus the mother. Drawings from Lucy in framed picture frames. Clay pots and statues. Architect blueprints, pencils, pens, matt, cardboard, and several x acto knives on the desk.

Inuyasha came back damp with a towel over his head and no shirt with black cotton lounging pants.

"You can sleep in my shirt and I think I have some clean boxers in the dresser. Fresh linen is in the linen closet. I think she left some of her body washes in there as well if you don't like how Old Spice smell on your skin," Inuyasha handed her the top to his black cotton pajama bottoms and some red boxers that came out of a package.

"You are not weirded out by this?" Kagome said as she gathered the clothes.

"Why should I? I'm exhausted and our kids are down the hall. The bed is basically two queen size beds put together. I wouldn't know if you were in the bed or not. Anyway the couch sucks and I doubt you want to sleep on a twin size bed. I wouldn't feel comfortable with you in your house by yourself. Then your kids might need you during the night. Believe me, I'm ok with it. I promise I won't take away your virtue," Inuyasha chuckled and threw his towel from his head to the dirty hamper close to the bay window.

"Ok, I'll be out in a moment," Kagome said and closed then locked the bathroom door.

The bathroom was heaven on earth. She wanted to move inside of the bathroom because it was her dream bathroom. She could tell great care and customization was put in the design of the bathroom. She loved the earth tone theme that was used. She sighed happily over the Roman style jet tub. There was a his and her toilet and sink, a make up mirror and a 32in mounted plasma television on the dark brown tiled wall. She cooed at the massive counter space and lit vanity and backless couch.

' _Only thing missing is a refrigerator and microwave_ ,' Kagome mused to herself.

She browsed through the walkin linen closet and saw the shelf of clear his and her body products. She quickly looked for some body wash and wasn't impressed. She didn't like floral scented body washes and stuck with the Old Spice.

 **1 hour later**

Kagome exit out of the bathroom with steam coming from behind her.

Inuyasha was already asleep snoring lightly on his side of the mattress. Kagome quietly went to check on the kids again like she did every night before she went to bed.

She peered into Luke's room. She saw Hiro's leg was outside of the covers hanging over. She crept inside being mindful not to fall or knock anything over.

She bent his leg in and Hiro turned his body and curled in a ball. Kagome giggled quietly to herself and stood up to check on Luke. Luke was a wild sleeper and the covers were twisted.

She untangled him and heard him say, "Momma, you came back?" and resumed his soft snores.

She shook her head and saw the girls sleeping snug in the bed and she closed the door to head back to Inuyasha's room. She got in the bed and turned on her side. She stretched and looked at the clock. 12:56 a.m.

"Happy birthday Luke," Kagome whispered and then yawned melting into the cloud like pillow top mattress.

:::

 **Today's my Birthday! Happy Birthday ? HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OTHER FELLOW SCORPIOS**

 **Also thank you everyone for supporting this story and me?!**

 **Until next time**

 **M**

 **not beta read**


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE READ TO THE END THANKS!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5**

"Eggs where are the eggs? Ahh eggs, milk and blueberries," Kagome talked to herself making her famous blueberry pancakes.

Kagome had quickly made her way next door to her house to make breakfast. She didn't have a big enough blowtorch to take care of Inuyasha's science experiment he had going on in his kitchen.

"Ok, eggs, sausage links and patties, toast, orange juice are already over there. Syrup, here and butter. Okay," Kagome got the wicker picnic basket to transport the pancakes for the family.

She quickly came back because she almost forgot the whip cream and chocolate sauce to make Luke's pancakes special.

 **:::**

 **:::**

Kagome had set everything up and quietly woke up everyone except Luke. Her children knew what was going on but Lucy and Inuyasha was confused but curious.

"Luke, honey, it's time to get up," Kagome cooed and gently shook Luke awake.

He curled up back in a ball.

"Come on, today is a special day," Kagome pulled back the covers and Luke slowly sat up.

"What's going on?" Luke asked rubbing his eye.

Inuyasha reached up and picked his son up. Luke leaned his head into Inuyasha's shoulder and everyone surrounded them and began singing 'Happy Birthday' to Luke.

Luke sat up and saw the two blueberry pancakes with whip cream designed with his name and three sparkling candles.

Luke giggled and wiggled down to where he was standing on his own.

"Thank you ," Luke said and gave her a hug.

"You are very welcomed. Come, when we are at my house Lekki and Hiro sit in my bed and we eat in bed together. I don't know if your dad wants all of us in his room," Kagome said leading the way to the kitchen.

"I guess we can eat in my room. It would be fun. Go kids, go in my room and your mother and I will bring up the food," Inuyasha said and handed Luke his plate of pancakes.

The children giggled because they heard Inuyasha say 'their mother' and not Hiro and Lekki's mom. They went to Inuyasha's bedroom whispering excitedly.

"This might be easier than expected," Luke whispered and the other children agreed.

"So you do that every birthday?" Inuyasha asked when they were in the kitchen.

"Yup, I love birthdays. I usually have a breakfast party and a real party that we celebrate on their day. It's really fun," Kagome said gathering the rest of the breakfast needs.

"What does your husband do for your birthday if you don't mind me asking. This is really good,"Inuyasha said eating a sausage link.

"Oh well it's mostly for the kids. We really don't celebrate my birthday but they do try. Hiro and Lekki make the best waffles. But hey I've already celebrated enough birthdays. Anyway come on we have hungry kids upstairs,"Kagome said quickly getting the spotlight off of her.

"When is your birthday?"Inuyasha asked grabbing the silver tray and blocking her path from the steps.

"November 19th and yours sir?"Kagome asked.

"December 21st along with Lucy's which is the 23rd,"Inuyasha said and walked up the stairs.

Inuyasha and Kagome made it up the stairs and down the hall to Inuyasha's bedroom. The children was sitting in a semi-circle laughing and talking. Inuyasha walked in and laid the tray in the middle. Inuyasha and Kagome climbed into bed with the children.

 ** _Ring Ring_**

 ** _Ring Ring_**

Inuyasha reached over and answered his cell phone from the night stand.

"Hello?" Inuyasha said mouth full of blueberry pancakes.

"Inuyasha are you still coming in today?" asked his boss.

"Oh, yeah. I was going to go in today," Inuyasha said and wiped his mouth.

Luke and Lucy looked away upset and Inuyasha saw that.

"But I have an important engagement that I can't cancel. I will be in on Monday instead," Inuyasha said and smirked seeing his children happy.

"Ok, Inuyasha. Tell Luke Happy Birthday. Come by the house today we have a gift for him," Taisho Takahashi said.

"Yes, I'll tell him. Bye Dad, tell Mom I said hello and we will be over later tonight or tomorrow," Inuyasha said and hung up after saying goodbye.

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **A few hours later at Discovery Pizza**

"Mr . Inuyasha can we please go on the Twisted Tornado ride please!" Hiro asked with plea in his eyes.

Inuyasha saw the ride and felt his son grab his hand in fright. Inuyasha knew Luke had a fear of heights and the Twisted Tornado was the epitome of fright.

"Hey Inuyasha I think it's time to go," Kagome said walking up towards the boys.

Lekki was walking half dead next to her mother and Lucy was sleep in her arms.

"Yea I think that's a good idea," Inuyasha said thanking God for a way out.

"Oh Twisted Tornado I haven't been on that ride in years,"Kagome said looking up at the sign.

"Momma can you ride with me! Please oh please then we go home," Hiro asked his mother.

"If it's ok with Inuyasha to watch everyone else,"Kagome said looking at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grabbed Lucy, Kagome's side purse, and started walking towards a bench with Lekki and Luke following him.

"Come on Momma!"Hiro said excitedly.

Kagome grabbed her son's hand and walked to the end of the short line.

 **Twisted Tornado in line**

"How fast do you think it will go?"Hiro asked his mom.

"Pretty fast I might say. It's kinda scary but fun at the same time. Come stand in front of me,"Kagome said and Hiro stood in front of her.

A group of loud rambunctious men came up behind her laughing loud and making a lot of noise.

"Man I heard that three people suffered from heart attacks and a stroke riding this ride," one of the men said.

"Are you serious? Joe why are we riding this ride?"a brown haired female asked.

"Stacy don't listen to Jason. He just wants to show off and get you scared," Joe said.

"Don't come crying to me when you have a nosebleed or throw up on yourself," Jason kept it up.

Kagome rolled her eyes and kept looking forward.

Jason was laughing at the female squeal and ran out of the line. Jason was laughing so hard he accidentally bumped into Kagome. Kagome turned and Jason stopped laughing and seemed he was in a trance.

"So-sorry, my bad gorgeous,"Jason said apologising.

Kagome rolled her eyes and faced front. She moved up with the line heading towards the ride's car.

"Excuse me, what's your name? You riding this ride by yourself princess?"Jason asked huskily.

Kagome turned to him with a raised eyebrow and rolled her eyes.

"Happily married and with children ," Kagome said curtly and moved up with the line.

"That's all? Just mean you settled before you met me. Kids just mean you are fertile," Jason said up against Kagome's ear.

"My mom said back away from her," Hiro said out of anger.

"Oh hey buddy. You know it don't have to be that way we could be good friends,"Jason continued.

"Sorry,"Kagome said.

"Come on just give me your name and I will leave you alone. I am a man of my word," Jason said.

" Mrs. Takahashi ,"Kagome said without thinking.

She felt Hiro turn his head against her stomach. She didn't even know what made her say that either. But it did make Jason stop pestering her.

They finally made it to the front of the line and was being lead to a black and gold four seater car.

 **Six Minutes Later**

"Man Mom! That was awesome! Luke missed a great ride!"Hiro exclaimed skipping ahead of his mom.

"I know right. Come let's catch up with the rest so we can go home,"Kagome said and reached her hand out to her son.

The mother and son saw Inuyasha nodding off with the children surrounding or laying on him. Kagome went and nudged him awake along with the rest of the children.

"Inuyasha wake up,"Kagome gently shook him awake.

Inuyasha was a bit startled looking around with bloodshot eyes. His ears immediately filled back up with the sounds of screaming on the various rollercoasters and other activities.

"Did yall have fun?"he asked in mid stretch.

Hiro was bouncing on the ball of his feet bursting from excitement.

"Yes we did! But it didn't start out great,"Hiro remembered from standing in line.

Inuyasha picked up Lekki and Lucy but turned to look at Hiro when the little boy was retelling the events.

"What happened?"Inuyasha asked Hiro but looked at Kagome.

He noticed that her cheeks were turning red.

"Some man was making us uncomfortable. He kept asking her for her name. She said she was happily married with children. He then said he didn't care. Then he asked for Momma's name. So she said -,"Hiro's mouth was immediately sealed with Kagome's hand.

She was turning beet red and had a nervous laugh.

"It was nothing, hehehe. Let's get going we still have to go to your parent's house you promised them. Come Hiro," Kagome demanded and lead the way out of the park.

Inuyasha was confused a bit as to why Kagome was acting strange.

' _Maybe she thought I would think she was weird at saying she was happily married when she wasn't. Weirdo_ ,'Inuyasha thought while following at a quick pace to catch up with Kagome's long strides.

"Well,well, well. Look who came back to apologize for hurting my feelings, Mrs. Takahashi . Where's your husband at? You wasn't lying about the children,"Jason snickered at an almost winded mother.

Kagome was immediately irritated and Inuyasha finally caught up when the blonde haired man said "Mrs. Takahashi ".

Inuyasha was internally taken aback but he didn't let it show. He went into protect family mode. He stood in front of Kagome who was shaking from anger. He then handed her Lucy and Lekki. He faced the man creating space between the man and Kagome which could easily transition into a fighting style.

"Is there a problem?"Inuyasha asked cooly.

" So are you the supposed husband? Bro I can...ouch,ouch,ouch. Let go of my fucking hand before you break it!"Jason shouted out at Inuyasha who had it in a tight grip bending it in an unnatural way.

Inuyasha leaned in to whisper in the man's ear.

"Leave my fucking wife alone. The next time you see her, my kids, or me. I highly recommend you hurry and go the other direction because I would hate to have to hurt you but I will do it. This is not a threat but a promise,"Inuyasha venomously whispered and squeezed harder to make his point clear.

"Okay man! I was just joking,"Jason quickly said trying to appease the angered husband.

Inuyasha threw Jason away from him and the punk's friends came to his aid and immediately left.

Inuyasha didn't say anything until he was sure that they were no longer in danger.

Kagome was shocked because if it was Bankotsu he wouldn't even bother. He would probably blame her when they got home.

Inuyasha turned around and saw three pairs of eyes looking at him. He grabbed his and his neighbor's daughter from Kagome and carried them out of the amusement park.

"Your dad is so cool,"Hiro whispered to Luke.

"Yeah, he is isn't he,"Luke agreed and grabbed Kagome's hand to keep up with the blended family's trek back to the parking lot.

 **ANNOUNCEMENTS** **ANNOUNCEMENTS** **ANNOUNCEMENTS** **ANNOUNCEMENTS**

 **Thank You for your kind words,favorites, and follows! Also for the happy birthday wishes! I had a great day! School starts back Monday...will see another update tomorrow then it will be slow slow again until Christmas Break. It's going to chaotic at school...yay-_-...**

 **I have a one shot posted about another off the uhmm...beaten path...basically another idea I want to make longer which will be a bad girl story lol! Well not as bad but it can get there...it's called _Inuyasha You are the Father of 20 kids and Counting_. Take a look and let me know. Also on Monday I'll post an adopted story I took over awhile ago. (Update for LTN as well) I think you will like it. It's called _Runnng from The Pas_ t. You know that means _What's the Worst that could Happen_ is FINALLY GETTING AN UPDATE and CONCLUSION (soon)! Then during Christmas break (maybe earlier) ANOTHER story called _He's a Mean One Mr. Taisho_. Holiday fanfic...**

 **Summaries will be in the next Big CYBER Monday Update!😎**

 **If you are not following or have favorited me! Please Do! Or PM or check back on my page!**

 **Thanks Guys!**

 **Have a a great day**

 **Until Monday**

 **M**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Inuyasha gently woke up the girls so they would get in their booster seats. Hiro and Luke got in their spots and helped the little girls with their seatbelts.

Inuyasha noticed that Kagome was quiet. He walked to her side of the midnight blue SUV and opened the front passenger seat door.

He turned her legs so she would be facing him. She had her head down until he lifted her chin up. He saw tears rolling down her red cheeks. He wiped them away with his thumb, took her hair tie out of her hair, and ran his fingers through her black straight hair.

She closed her eyes and tried to get herself together. He brought her to his chest and hugged her. She stiffened a bit but took a deep breath and exhaled. She could smell his fading cologne and a bit of perspiration but it mixed well. She was calmed down but a bit ashamed at how she was acting.

"I'm sorry that I'm acting like this and bringing trouble. I guess I dressed to sexy and attracted the wrong attention,"she said in his shoulder.

Inuyasha was confused about what she said. He didn't understand why she was blaming herself for that asshole harassing her.

He looked at her fitted dark blue skinny jeans, red baseball style shirt, white and red hi-top Converse shoes with little makeup on her face, and her hair around her shoulders.

He immediately concluded that her abusive husband more than likely tore her self confidence and esteem down constantly. He was disgusted by Bankotsu and he really didn't know the man. Just knew Bankotsu had a beautiful wife and two great kids that lived next door to his house for almost a decade.

Inuyasha rubbed Kagome's arms and kissed her forehead.

"It wasn't your fault. It was that asshole's fault for not knowing what no meant. I don't think anything you put on would change how sexy you are. You could put on a potato sack on and I would find it attractive. I know for a fact every red blooded male over the age of twenty would too," Inuyasha complimented.

Kagome was shocked and taken aback by what Inuyasha had said to her.

"I like being your fake husband so don't be ashamed,"Inuyasha chuckled when Kagome immediately went red again.

Inuyasha laughed and surprising himself kissed Kagome on the lips. Kagome surprised herself and kissed him back but pulled away as quickly the kiss started. A bit awkward and confused at each other's forwardness, Inuyasha went to the driver's side of the SUV and turned the engine over.

.

.

.

 **45 minutes later**

"Daddy I need to go potty,"Lucy called up to the front of the car.

Inuyasha was startled a bit because he was replaying what happened in his head when he kissed his son friend's mom. Very attractive mom. Unfortunately very married mom with a great ass. He kept sneaking glances at the sleeping woman and driving at the same time.

"Daddy I really, really need to go potty,"Lucy said again a bit louder in case her father didn't hear her the first time.

"Alright Lu. There's a diner coming up we can stop at,"Inuyasha said and exited off the freeway.

Kagome felt the car slowing and started to open her eyes. She thought they made it to the intended destination but realized it was a off- road diner instead.

She saw Inuyasha letting out Lucy who was doing the universal potty dance. Lekki was following her friend out of the car too. Inuyasha nudged the boys to wake up so they could use the bathroom as well.

Kagome got out and grabbed her satchel purse. She opened her side of the passenger door and Luke came out followed by Hiro.

She grabbed the boys' hands and followed Inuyasha to the diner entrance.

 **Greasy Country Lovin'**

On the entrance door it said _ **'No public restroom! Only for patrons'.**_

Inuyasha was about to turn around but stopped when he heard the door open and the bell jingle.

He walked in with the girls and stood next to Kagome.

"I could go for something to eat. I'll take Lucy and Lekki then you go with the boys after you get us a booth"she said and left with the girls after Inuyasha agreed.

Inuyasha waited a bit longer until a waitress escorted his family to a corner booth.

 **Kikyo**

Kikyo hated her life right now. She hated that she had to work when she was use to being cared for. She wasn't able to bask in luxurious things like she use to. Her current husband, who was the short order cook and owner, made her earn her keep.

Kikyo could remember vividly when she decided to leave her small family all those years ago because she was promised money and a carefree life with no kids.

 _Lies_!

What she got was a second husband that forced her to work in his off road country side diner. They got in all kinds of weirdos at all times of day and night. She didn't have to go far to get home since they lived in a cramp trailer behind the diner.

She kicked herself for leaving her husband and small children. She knew Inuyasha was coming up rapidly in the Architecture sector because she subscribed to goArch Inc.

So to say she was beyond surprised and enraged to see her ex husband not depressed and didn't even recognize her. She placed three menus down.

"Oh we will need two more kids' menus ," Inuyasha said as he let Lekki and Lucy in the booth next to him. Lucy sat on his lap and started to color the kid's menu. Lekki got the other kid's menu and got on Inuyasha's other leg.

Kikyo shook her head and immediately went to the back to spruce up her wardrobe. She could at least try to get her ex husband to want to have her back. At this point in her miserable life she wasn't above groveling. She went to her locker and applied dried out makeup to her face to make her look a bit better. She ran a hairbrush through her greasy hair and put it in a simple bun. She lowered her zipper of her brown and white uniform to show her breasts. She reached for a cleaner apron and replaced her dirty one.

A burly man came into the women's locker room and watched his wife transform into a beautiful woman who he wished would stay. He saw the ex husband and wanted to kick him out but a customer was a paying customer.

He came to the back to see what Kikyo was doing. That's when he saw her doing a mini makeover.

Kikyo was leaving to go back out when she saw her husband watching her with his arms folded against his chest.

"What are you doing back here?"Kikyo questioned as she tied her white server's apron around her waist.

"I was seeing what was taking you so long to get their orders. The wife had sat down already," Suikotsu informed her.

Kikyo stopped. Her lungs and heart stopped functioning for three split seconds.

The woman she told where the restrooms were, was sitting in the same booth as her ex husband. She immediately recognized who it was.

Kagome Yamamoto who lived next door to her old house.

Kikyo was pissed!

She knew those two had something going on but now the proof was in the pudding.

' _Man! I wish I knew they were having an affair while I was married. I could have gotten more money. I could have at least been able to keep the house. Damn! Well I got him once I can do it again. Watch it Kagome, I'm getting my life back,'_ Kikyo thought.

She walked back to the main dining room but stopped when another server,Jingi, was taking her meal ticket's order.

She briskly walked by other tables that was trying to get her attention and heard one of them call her a bitch, she didn't care. She was a broke bitch that needed her bastard ex husband to have mercy and let her back in.

She reached the table and heard Inuyasha order for the table.

" We will have three House Famous Lemon Meringue pies and six waters,"Inuyasha said.

Jingi shook his head and collected the table menus. Kikyo immediately turned back around to get the pies and water.

Minutes later she was beside the table and caught a bit of the conversation the family was having. Kikyo saw it was her son talking to the others. How long has it been since she has seen her babies? How could she forget her babies?

 **The Family**

"So Luke,did you have a great day today?"Kagome asked while running her fingers through his short black hair.

"Yes Momma! I really liked the laser tag and the swing ride where we went in a big circle really fast. The best part was the birthday pancakes you made,"Luke said happily and hugged her.

Kagome giggled,hugged,and kissed the birthday boy on his forehead.

Inuyasha noticed that Kagome didn't bat an eye when Luke called her Momma.

' _I guess she is because she's been the only consistent positive mother figure in my children's . Mrs. Kagome Takahashi sounds really nice,'_ Inuyasha thought and then heard plates crashing to the ground.

The family turned to the noise. A woman was on the ground picking up the mess. Jingi came and placed the fresh pies he had on the table and then the ice cold waters next to everyone.

Inuyasha and Kagome shared and the siblings shared their pie. The family continued to talk about their fun at Discovery Pizza.

 **25 minutes later**

"Your ticket sir please take as much time as you need ,"Jingi said and left.

"How much,"Kagome asked and reached for her billfolder.

"Ah not much. What are you doing? Didn't Luke tell you I was paying for everything and woman I am,"Inuyasha said playfully and Kagome giggled.

"At least let me pay for something,"Kagome said.

Inuyasha smirked and leaned forward in his spot. He looked around and the children were sleep.

"You can give me another kiss right here and all debt is paid,"Inuyasha whispered and pointed to his cheek.

Kagome turned a bit red and gnawed her bottom lip. She shook her head and leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

Inuyasha turned his head to catch her lips on his.

"Ahem," a female voice was heard and broke up the kissing couple.

"Oh ahem sorry. Ki-Kikyo is that you?"Inuyasha asked after a bit taken aback.

Standing there was the woman he thought he was going to grow old with. She looked worse for wear. Her skin blotchy and greasy unlike how her skin use to be. She looked like she put some weight on which made her fill out her dirty waitress outfit. Her nails had chipped red fingernail polish that was in need of a repaint.

Inuyasha wanted to laugh because she swore up and down that her new life was going to be better than the one she had with him. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and rubbed the back of it.

"Your change sir,"Kikyo said with sadness in her voice.

"Uhm thanks,"Inuyasha said and started to get out of his seat.

"Why her? Why did you make me out to be the bad guy? Huh? You were cheating on me as well! I should have asked for more money and my children. You good for nothing son of a bitch,"Kikyo said venomously.

Inuyasha stood up and rolled his shoulders but heard a slap.

"You were the one that left , not him. You have been gone since Lucy was a baby. He didn't cheat on you that was all you. Us,was much, much later. You had your chance and you blew it,"Kagome said and turned to grab Lucy who was asleep.

"You bitch! You was jealous of my marriage. You told me so when we were pregnant with our boys. How Inuyasha was attentive to my ever need,"Kikyo said with her arms folded across her chest.

"Well thanks for letting me know. Now I get to know firsthand how attentive my husband is since I'm carrying his child now. If you excuse me we have places to go,"Kagome said and walked out carrying Lucy.

Hiro, Luke , and Inuyasha was speechless. The boys were more confused but Inuyasha was turned on.

Inuyasha picked up Lekki and made the boys go ahead in front of him.

"Inuyasha wait please," Kikyo tried again.

"What Kikyo," Inuyasha asked turning around to face her.

"Can you loan me some money. Please! I'm trying to leave this place and go back home to my mother,"Kikyo whispered after stopping Inuyasha from leaving the diner again.

Inuyasha pushed his son and Hiro out so he could talk to Kikyo alone.

Inuyasha looked down at Kikyo and turned to look out of the window at Kagome. Kagome motioned for him to come on.

"Here's a hundred that's all I have on me in cash. I can't help you with more. Please don't try and contact me or my family either,"Inuyasha whispered and handed her the money.

"What the hell am I going to do with a hundred? Huh? I need more. Please three thousand dollars and I'm out of your hair,"Kikyo whispered and rubbed Inuyasha's arm.

"Daddy where's Momma?"Lekki asked snuggled in Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I'm sorry but that's all I can do,"Inuyasha said holding Lekki tighter.

"Inuyasha please,"Kikyo whispered harshly.

"Is there a problem or something?" Suikotsu asked coming from the kitchen.

Suikotsu had and heard enough. He wasn't going to lose his wife after getting her. Yes he may have twisted some truths and lies together to get the woman to leave her comfortable lifestyle. He honestly thought the judge was going to award her the children and alimony to her. He was hoping to live off of her money. But it didn't work out that way when Social Services made a statement that Kikyo was an unfit mother.

"Nope just leaving,"Inuyasha said and left.

"Please come visit again,"Suikotsu said and hugged Kikyo to his robust body.

Kikyo looked out the dusty and smeared window as the black suburban drove away with her family and replacement.

 _'I will be back beside you Inuyasha. Just you wait,'_ Kikyo thought and went back to work.

 **As promised! New story later tonight! Please check it out and leave a review, favorite, and follow!**

 **Until late December**

 **M**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Inuyasha had a lot to think about. Kagome's outburst about a fake pregnancy. Her taking up for him when Kikyo was trying to bad mouth him. Saying that she was at the amusement park. Letting his kids call her Momma. What about him letting them call him Daddy. He was going along with it. Why?

" **You will make a right at the next exit,** " the navigation system said.

Inuyasha followed the directions because he had a lot going on in his head.

Paying attention to his surroundings Inuyasha turned off the GPS.

"I'm sorry for my behavior with your ex wife. I don't know what came over me,"Kagome whispered breaking the silence in the car.

Inuyasha almost jumped out of his skin because he thought he was the only one awake.

"I'm not pregnant just so you know. That wretched woman doesn't deserve you at all,"Kagome said continuing to look out of the window only seeing pure darkness.

Inuyasha took some time answering because he wasn't all that broken up about their fake relationship. It just seemed right albeit Kagome was still very much married.

"I should apologize. I should have been quicker. You did nothing wrong. Thank you. Like I said before I like being your fake husband. Kinda wish I was the real one,"Inuyasha said low but Kagome heard it loud and clear.

Kagome turned and looked at the side of his face. He didn't turn to look at her. She was glad because she didn't know how she would be able to take it.

"Me too,"was all she replied and turned looking out to nothingness.

Inuyasha heard her and turned to her but she had her eyes closed.

' _Such a fucking tease,_ ' Inuyasha said and continued driving.

 **Takahashi Manor**

"Oh Taisho here they are. It's really late. I guess I'll have to get the two rooms ready. Wait," Izayoi said.

She squinted her eyes to see outside in the dark. Izayoi saw a woman coming out of the front seat and thought it was Kikyo.

 _'I don't think it's Kikyo. There's too many children. Did he remarry without telling us! Especially me! His own mother!'_ Izayoi thought as she opened the big oak door.

"Thank God you all made it! Inuyasha who's your lovely friend?" Izayoi asked as Luke hugged and yawned in his embrace with his grandmother.

"She's my neighbor. Her and her kids came with us to celebrate Luke's birthday," Inuyasha said truthfully.

Luke and Hiro heard Inuyasha and was confused but more heart broken. They liked how they were meshing like a real family. But reality was reality and they weren't a real family...hopefully yet.

"Hi ma'am, my name is Kagome Yamamoto and that one your son is holding is Lekki and the one next to Luke is Hiroyoshi or Hiro," Kagome said not missing a beat.

She was feeling a bit jumbled up with her emotions as well. She reminded herself it was all fake no matter how much it felt right calling and relying on Inuyasha like she did today.

"You have beautiful children. Come,come, come inside. I have two rooms ready but I'll have another ready shortly. You are staying over? Right Inuyasha," Izayoi asked more like commanded.

"Yes Mom. I forgot to tell Kagome to bring clothes for her and her children," Inuyasha said and switched arms still holding Lekki.

"I think I have some of your old clothes in the storage. I know I have clothes for the little ones. It's going to be fun. Oh Luke run to your grandfather's office he wanted to see you,"Izayoi said and Luke shook his head.

"Can Hiro come with me?" Luke asked getting excited.

"I think Hiro should stay with me," Kagome answered.

"It's fine really. Tashio loves children it's no bother. He had two sons so this will be a treat for him. Hurry Luke so you can jump in the tub as well," Izayoi said and clasped her hands together.

Izayoi then grabbed Kagome's hand and motioned with her head for Inuyasha to follow.

 **Inside Takahashi Manor**

"The girls will sleep here and the boys will be across the way. Kagome you will be in the room close to the stairs and Inuyasha will have your old room. Or you can share a room?" Izayoi said innocently but Inuyasha wasn't buying it.

"Separate mother," Inuyasha said with gritted teeth.

"The bathrooms are inside the girls and boys' room. I'll bring up pjs and then I'll see you all in the morning for breakfast," Izayoi said and headed down stairs.

Kagome shook her head and laid Lucy down in the bed. She went back to Inuyasha who looked like he wanted to tell her something but didn't know how to put it in words.

She grabbed her daughter and shut the door.

Inuyasha looked at the closed door and felt he made a huge mistake. He turned and headed towards his room not before looking back at the door where his daughter, a little girl who he allowed to call him Daddy, and a beautiful woman he was slowly falling for were behind. He took a deep breath readying himself with a cold shower.

 **Taisho's Home Office**

"Wow look at all of these paintings. Your granddad must be really wealthy. I wonder if that is a real painting of Bosre or a fake?" Hiro asked as he awe'd at a painting hung up on the outside of Luke grandfather's office.

"Huh? Oh that. I don't know. Been there forever. Come on let's see what Granddad got me for my birthday! He gives great gifts!" Luke said and knocked on the cherry black door.

The boys heard a muffled voice telling them to come in. Hiro walked in slowly mesmerized by the vast amounts of books, statues, stuffed chairs, paintings hanging on the walls. Hiro turned around twice with his mouth open wide.

"Has that effect on people when they first come here," a baritone authoritative yet gentle voice said out loud.

Hiro quickly turned to the voice and blushed. He quickly walked over and shook Luke grandfather's hand.

"Good evening sir. My name is Hiroyoshi Yamamoto and I'm in the third grade at Edward Mason Preparatory Academy," Hiro said politely.

"Oh nice to meet you Hiroyoshi. I'm Luke's grandfather Taisho Takahashi. I'm 56 and I work for iTakaArc with Luke's dad. Do you have a nickname or something?" Taisho said.

"Hiro sir," Hiro replied respectfully.

"You can call me Grandpa. Loosen up kid I won't bite," Tashio chuckled and ruffled Hiro's hair playfully.

"Hey Granddad! Grandmother said you wanted to see me?" Luke said refocusing the conversation to what was really important...his birthday gift.

"Oh yes follow me," Taisho said and Luke followed but Hiro stayed behind.

While the grandfather and grandson were talking Hiro was exploring the contents of the office.

He spotted several more priceless artworks he recognized from reading at home or school and some he didn't know who did it. A golden , white, thick book caught his attention. Hiro then stepped closer and saw a very rare book that talked about the Quantum Theory and Micro Uranium in the air that was on top of a podium opened already. He stepped on top of the step stool to read.

Hiro was so engrossed he didn't know his name was being called. Hiro felt his grey shirt being tugged making him look around and it was Luke who was calling him. Hiro walked over and stood in front of Taisho.

"Come on let's go to my room that we are more likely sharing. Granddad got me this new racing and adventure game. Come on let's get out of here," Luke said excitedly.

Hiro looked behind him at the book he was actually enjoying reading.

"Luke how about you go and set up everything. I want to speak to Hiro for a second," Taisho said.

Luke shook his head and perked up a little bit and ran to his room he usually was at.

"Yes sir," Hiro asked turning to Taisho.

"That book you was reading what did you think about it?" Taisho asked genuinely curious.

" I thought it was a little interesting and I'm sorry I touched it," Hiro said figuring he did it again...touching things that didn't belong to him and was about to get reprimanded as always.

 **Flashback**

 _Hiro was at the bookstore on those rare occasions with only his dad and baby sister. Bankotsu was asking an associate about on book on fixing roofs and toilets. Lekki was crying while being carried in the harness Bankotsu had on. Hiro was looking around at the different words that were plastered on the wall. The hanging signs and posters of different inventors and philosophers postered in different areas. One poster about a math equation caught Hiro's attention. Hiro unintentionally ventured off to the math section without telling his dad who was trying to calm down nine month old Lekki and get help._

 _Hiro turned around and could still see his Dad and continued on. Tall shelves crammed with various colored spines was displayed. Hiro walked up to one and touched it. As he was about to pull the book out he felt his body being snatched away just as quickly._

 _"What did I say about touching things that don't belong to you! I told Kagome I needed to do this on my own. Come on!" Bankotsu should and yanked Hiro out the bookstore_.

 **End of Flashback**

"Oh I thought you enjoyed it because you was standing there doing some of the equations with your finger," Taisho said and saw the surprise look on the young boy's face.

"Well I did like it and I wanted to continue to read. I wish I had my notebook because I had some questions about the micro Uranium part, " Hiro said excitedly.

"I think we have a genius here," Taisho chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair again.

"Oh I'm not. I just like...reading stuff," Hiro lamely said.

"Really?" Taisho asked knowing the boy was lying.

"If there were ten people in the house then five people went in and then six left while four more came in. How many people are in the house?" Tashio asked.

In seconds Hiro answered "Thirteen," without any effort.

It surprised Hiro but Taisho just touched his nose.

"Come before a search party is initiated to find out our whereabouts," Taisho said.

Hiro didn't want to leave but he knew Taisho was right.

As the two walked down the hall Taisho informed Hiro that the picture was indeed a real one that Boscre passed down from generations.

That Jorge Boscre actually mounted the picture for Taisho's great great grandfather because they were good friends when they were little boys.

"Ah there you two are. I called Luke for dinner and a bath but he came alone. Come we need to feed you and get you a bath," Izayoi said and held her hand out for him to grab it.

"Mrs. Takahashi ,"Hiro began looking around for his mother.

"Where's my mom and sister?" Hiro asked.

"They are in their room. I'll show you," Izayoi said and patted Hiro's knuckles she was holding.

Izayoi lead Hiro to the girl's room. Izayoi knocked on the door and heard a soft come in. Izayoi opened the door and Hiro saw his mom combing her wet hair.

"Oh Hiro where did you wander off to?" Kagome asked as she turned and walked to her son.

"I hope he wasn't any trouble to your husband," Kagome began.

"Not a bother at all. Quite refreshing to talk to someone else about something other than video games " an unrecognizable baritone voice replied behind Izayoi.

Taisho Takahashi stepped around Izayoi and offered his hand. Kagome stared a bit because she thought it was Inuyasha but saw that the man's eyes had a bit more merriment and wisdom.

"Tashio Takahashi it's a pleasure to meet you. You have a very bright son ," Tashio said in awe.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Kagome Yamamoto. I know I try to tell him that every chance I get," Kagome said and hugged her son to her body.

"Well you all must be tired and you still need food and a bath. Come Hiro, see you in the morning Kagome," Izayoi said and lead Hiro to the kitchen.

" I must get to bed as well. Nice to meet you," Taisho said and left closing the door.

Kagome turned to go back to finish drying her hair.

Another knock and the door opened.

Inuyasha walked inside the bedroom and turned to look at Kagome. She had on a grey tshirt and red and black plaid pants on.

"Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I-I wanted to talk to you about today and ask for your forgiveness ," Inuyasha began.

"Okay? About what?" Kagome said and sat on her bed for the night.

Inuyasha walked across the lite brown carpet and sat next to her close to the foot of the bed.

Kagome turned to face him sitting Indian style.

"Well first I'm glad that you came and brought your children to Luke's birthday," Inuyasha began.

"You're welcome. Inuyasha just spit it out what is the matter?" Kagome asked wanting Inuyasha to cut to the chase.

"I-I just wanted to make sure that we are good. Also how I introduced you to my mother. I couldn't tell her that you're my fake wife and how our kids seem at ease to call us mom and dad. We are just neighbors, yes," Inuyasha said.

"Yes...I'm fine. We aren't married and I'm not entirely sure why our kids are calling us mom and dad. I'll talk to them in the morning. It was just convenient for us. Anyway was that all?" Kagome asked standing up to escort Inuyasha out of her room.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said and stood to follow her out.

She opened the door and leaned against the door.

Inuyasha walked out but stopped.

"Yes?" Kagome asked seeing Inuyasha stopping.

"I did forget one last thing," Inuyasha said and placed his soft lips against hers and kissed her. He placed both hands against both sides of her cheeks to keep her still.

Kagome bulged her eyes out for a second because he surprised her. The couples ' tongue and lips danced together as if they practiced for a lifetime. Moments later the couple split apart to catch their breaths.

Inuyasha bent down again and kissed her again.

He left a bit lighter back to his room.

 **In** **the boys' room-10 minutes before Inuyasha left**

The children were in the boys' room talking in hushed whispers.

"I had a lot of fun at your birthday Luke?" Lekki said and Lucy shook her head in agreement.

"But did you see our parents together? I have never seen my dad smile so much nor your mom laugh at all," Luke replied.

"I thought they were going to correct us when we were calling them Mom and Dad. Then they kissed," Hiro said and the girls went eeew and giggled.

"Shh! We are suppose to be asleep," Hiro whispered.

"Sorry," the girls responded.

"So what's the next thing we got to do to get our parents together?" Lucy asked after she yawned.

"I'm not sure. I know our parents are still married but I think that my mom might leave our Dad. I remember sorting the mail and ran across a letter from an attorney,"Hiro said and stretched.

"Did you -yawn- read it?" Luke asked as he laid down in his bed.

"No Momma asked me to do something else. When I came back the letter was gone. Anyway I'm going to get some water," Hiro said and got up from his bed.

His sister and his friends were already asleep. Hiro tipped toe and opened the door. He quickly cracked it when he saw Luke's father and his mother talking and then they were kissing again. Hiro made a silent disgusted face but cheered as well.

He waited until Inuyasha finally left and a few seconds afterward to head to the kitchen. When he was walking down the hall Hiro couldn't help but think that the Takahashis and Yamamoto children would actually be siblings soon.

Hiro quickly looked through the cabinets trying to remember where Izayoi had gotten him a cup. He opened them all until he finally found and grabbed one. Using the water from the fridge he placed his glass in the sink and went to bed with his sister still in it.

He prayed to God to answer their prayers of being a family and soon after was fast asleep.

 **Across town**

"Bankotsu, I've been meaning to ask you," a naked blonde haired woman asked rolling into her stomach.

She took the cigarette her lover for the past two weeks was smoking on.

"What is it Bridget," Bankotsu asked as he blew smoke from his nostrils.

"Does your maid charge a lot of money to clean your house? She is really good," Bridget said seriously.

Bankotsu looked at the woman confused and instantly began to laugh. He had to sit up because he couldn't breath.

"What's so funny?" Bridget asked while sitting up and brought the sheet around her big breast.

"Sorry. It's funny because that woman is my wife not my maid," Bankotsu said and wiped a tear from his eye.

"You're married?!" Bridget shouted and jumped out of bed.

"Hey where are you going now?" Bankotsu asked getting up to stop his newly acquired sexmate.

"Home! I don't do married men! I asked you and you said you were single! Now you say that you are married! Oh my gosh!" Bridget fretted and quickly got her stuff and left the hotel room.

Bankotsu was pissed! He grabbed his underwear and placed it on his body. He picked up his phone to check messages and see if he could find someone else to keep him company.

Going through his messages he didn't see one message from his wife. That was strange to him because Kagome always texted him once a day. He thought he was going to have a swarm of worried text messages. He didn't even get a 'I was thinking about you text.'

Bankotsu checked his clock and it was nearing three in the morning.

' _I guess I don't need to extend my trip any longer. I'll go home tomorrow and make it up to Kagome somehow,'_ Bankotsu thought and got in bed to go to sleep.

 **TBC**

 **I have an update for Running From the Past. Please leave a review for this story and my others! Happy Holidays &Merry Christmas ! I know some of the science and math may not have been correct totally or possible. Please overlook. **

**Have a great Christmas everyone!**

 **M**

 **not beta read**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Next Morning**

Kagome woke up and felt weighed down. She had four small bodies surrounding her body. Lekki was on top of her chest clutching her tshirt while Hiro and Luke were by her arms. Lucy was down by her legs. Kagome shook her head and gently moved Lekki off of her chest first. Then she was able to sit up. She looked around her room and saw boxes and trunks and other knickknacks placed around the room neatly.

She took a deep breath in and almost gagged. She quickly covered her mouth and nose to keep the offending aroma at bay.

"What is that smell?" Kagome mumbled to herself.

"Oh no Daddy is cooking, Luke. I guess it's time to get up," Lucy said sleepily.

She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"I was looking forward to Grandmama's pancakes. Lucky wake up," Lucy said still not acknowledging Kagome.

Lucy laid back down on her back and went back to sleep.

Kagome gingerly got up and left the kids in her room to investigate the horrible smell.

As Kagome reached the stairs she had to run back to her room to get clean air. She held her breath and ran downstairs. She saw Inuyasha with rubber gloves on, a pink apron, and his pjs still on. The once immaculate kitchen looked as if a tornado whizzed through in destruction. Kagome picked up some of the empty jars laying around haphazardly.

"Sage," Kagome read and couldn't think of one breakfast dish that could be used for.

"Good morning Inuyasha, need any help?" Kagome asked and whispered "throwing away whatever you called yourself making."

She lifted a pot cover and could feel the blood in her body curl in disgust.

"I'm almost done actually. I can't wait for you to try it," Inuyasha said and it crushed Kagome to tell him his cooking stinked figuratively and pun intended.

Kagome shook her head and left the room when she saw him cutting up fresh sardines and poured them into the lumpy pancake mix.

She almost ran into Izayoi who had a clothespin clamping her nose tight.

Kagome looked at her and wanted to laugh at the elegant dressed lady with a wooden clothespin on her nose. Kagome wished she thought of it.

Izayoi pulled one out of her smock and handed it to Kagome.

"Follow me," Izayoi said nasally and Kagome shook her head.

The women walked until they were outside about fifty yards from the house.

"I think we can stop here," Izayoi said and unclasped her nose. She fixed her hair and sat down on a rusty green bench.

"I'm sorry dear. I wish I knew he was going to cook breakfast ,I would have called someone to bring breakfast in from town,"Izayoi said and chuckled.

"It's alright. My only concern,"Kagome began but Izayoi snorted.

"Only one dear?" Izayoi asked rhetorically.

"Okay several but the main one is. How does he get that smell and who does he expect to eat that...failed science experiment?" Kagome said bluntly.

"I knew I was going to like you. He's been like that for years. No one could tell him his cooking sucked nor teach him. He's always wanted to be a cook but those foul smells and sounds," Izayoi shivered.

"Sounds?" Kagome questioned.

Izayoi shook her head.

"When Kikyo left I was afraid that my grandchildren would starve to death because their father can't cook. But thankfully you was there and...fast food," Izayoi said and wiped a tear.

"I think we need an intervention. Do you think Taisho could keep Inuyasha busy for a while?" Kagome asked.

"I don't see why not. What are you planning?" Izayoi asked.

"I'm going to teach Inuyasha how to cook," Kagome said triumphantly but quickly deflated when her stomach growled.

"I think first we should have cereal," Izayoi said and the women laughed, clasped their noses with the clothespin and headed back to the kitchen.

"Operation Chef Inuyasha shall now commence," Kagome whispered and Izayoi shook her head and they walked inside.

 **That Afternoon**

"Thanks Dad. Now where everyone went to? No one touched breakfast. I guess I could start lunch," Inuyasha said while walking down the hallway towards the kitchen.

' _I hope what Kagome has planned will work. I'll go broke replacing ruined food every time he comes over to show us a new dish,_ ' Taisho thought and followed his son.

Taisho entered and nodded his head toward Inuyasha. Kagome sat down and grabbed Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha was clearly confused.

"Inuyasha there's been,"Kagome started but Inuyasha interrupted her.

"Who's hurt?" Inuyasha asked and scanned the room. Everyone he cared for was sitting there.

"It's not who it's what. You're hurting our stomachs and nose with your cooking. Inuyasha this is an intervention we are having," Kagome said and hugged Inuyasha.

Inuyasha pulled away.

"My cooking is just fine. Ask my kids," Inuyasha said and turned to Luke and Lucy.

The siblings both shook their head no.

Luke stepped up and undid a piece of paper in his hand.

"Dear Dad,

I don't like your cooking. It always smell weird. It makes my stomach hurt and I feel that you're trying to starve us to death. I don't think that you mean it but you are. When you remember to pack us lunch for school I usually throw it away. Hiro always shares his tasty lunch with me. One time I a bully tried to steal my lunch. You said you made tuna but it was actually mackerel. The bully was sick for three days. He never bothered me again. I also lied to you about Ms. Kagome. She's not on a no meat, no sweets, no carb only vegetables diet because I didn't want you to accidentally kill her. I just hope that you listen to Ms. Kagome and that she helps you be an even better dad. Love Luke,"

Luke said and hugged his grandmother.

"Lucy," Kagome said solemnly.

"Dear Daddy,

Your cooking is weird. When you make spaghetti and meatballs why are they so grey and they seem to roll on their own? Where did you get the idea of watermelon custard? My stomach has not been the same. I love you but not your cooking please get some help, love your hungry five year old," Lucy said and went back to her spot.

Inuyasha just listened to his parents until he hung his head.

Kagome hugged him and lifted up his face.

"There is still hope and when you take me home we will begin kitchen boot camp," Kagome said and kissed his cheek.

 **Later on the night**

 **Inuyasha's Kitchen after the Purge of its contents**

"Okay so you added the eggs, the veggies and mixed it well yes!" Kagome said excitedly.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said yes.

"Okay now Grasshopper, take this spoon after I demonstrate," Kagome said and spooned out the hamburger meat to make meatballs.

Inuyasha shook his head and concentrated on doing it perfectly.

"Relax Inuyasha it's not rocket science. Have fun but stick to the recipe," Kagome said and spooned more out until it was all done.

"Now place some in this pan on med hi since we are hungry and then you can start the noodles and dessert if you want. But remember clean your mess," Kagome said and started to place the unused freshly bought ingredients back in their proper place.

Surprising himself he was actually enjoying cooking with Kagome. She listened to him and explained what he was doing wrong and letting him fix it. He was a hands on type person and Kagome adjusted her teaching.

He looked at her as she engaged with his and her children even with him. His house felt like a real home.

"Be careful almost burnt the noodles," Kagome said and took the noodles off the stove.

"Now let's taste the sauce the balls should be done and then dinner is ready to eat," Kagome said and walked to the playroom where the kids were holed up.

Kagome saw the door closed and was about to open it but didn't when she heard the children talking.

Playroom

"Okay they are cooking. It couldn't be more perfect. I think we should let our parents eat by themselves. They need to alone time," Hiro whispered.

"What about your dad? Your mom is still married," Luke said.

"Don't remind me. Plus I think my dad is still out of town. Anyway I'm not totally sure how they should get a divorce but I'm pretty sure Mom loves your Dad or us on the right path," Hiro said.

"I'm glad she's teaching him to cook because I was moving in with you guys," Lucy said and everyone laughed.

"Hiro do you think Mommy loves our Daddy still? Does our Daddy love us anymore? What if he does and he won't divorce Mommy? What then?" Lekki asked quietly.

The children were silent. That thought never crossed their minds.

"I'm not sure. I don't think he loves us. Besides we are just going to have to pray and hope something happens in our favor," Hiro answered and clear his threat.

Kagome knocked on the door and entered pretending she heard nothing.

"Hey what's with the glum faces? Your dad's cooking is going to be delicious! Come on guys," Kagome said perky.

The children followed out and entered the dining room.

Lucy and Luke frowned their face in disbelief. The food aroma coming from the kitchen wasn't rancid and repulsive. It was the polar opposite. It was delicious and didn't make a sound.

The children hurriedly sat down in their respective spots.

"Alright dinner is served," Inuyasha said a bit nervously and placed a white serving dish in the middle of the table.

The Takahashi children leaned over and smelled it. They immediately recognized it as spaghetti.

"Alright dig in," Inuyasha insisted but his children was s bit leary.

"Oh for goodness sake," Kagome said and reached and fork in and moaned about the different spices and herbs. The children looked at her and she shook her head in approval.

"Mom's not dead it's safe to eat," Hiro concluded and helped himself to the spaghetti.

"It's really good," Hiro confirmed and got more.

"Hey you're getting too much," Luke jokedly chastised and placed some on his plate.

"Mmm this is really good. Almost and I mean almost as good as Mommy's," Lekki commented.

"Have you tried any Lucy?" Inuyasha asked his daughter.

"I think I ate too much Daddy. I'm just glad you're not mad at us. We really weren't trying to hurt your feelings," Lucy said and went to hug her dad.

"I know. I just wish I had listened earlier," Inuyasha chuckled and kissed Lucy on her forehead.

"This deserves something special! It's at my house I'll be over there for a second," Kagome said and quickly left.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Hiro asked running after his mom.

"I'm a big girl I can do it. Finish eating I'll be back shortly," Kagome assured her son.

She went to open the front door. She jogged across the sleepy street and opened the door. She didn't notice anything out of the ordinary and walked to the kitchen.?

There she cut the lights on and her irate husband was sitting there with a short glass of brown liquid liquor in his glass. He had his hand covering his face and his legs crossed.

"Bankotsu," Kagome said shockingly.

"Kagome," Bankotsu said and slowly looked up.

"Where the fuck have you been and where are my kids?" Bankotsu said venomously.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Kagome! I asked you a simple question. Where have you been and where are my kids?" Bankotsu asked in a fluid motion getting up with his hand raised ready to strike her.

He saw his wife shrink away from him expecting to hit her. He expected himself to do the same thing. He lowered his hand and balled his hand and released his grip.

Kagome had her eyes closed and felt nothing. She peeked through her lashes and saw her husband backing away from her.

"They-they are," Kagome stuttered.

"You know!" Bankotsu yelled and grabbed her then released her.

"You know I hate when you stutter. Where are they?" Bankotsu asked again.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"What did you just say?" Bankotsu wanted to know.

"Why do you want to know where Hiro and Lekki are? You never cared much for them. They are out of your hair like you always wanted them to be," Kagome bravely said.

A pregnant pause then Bankotsu started to laugh. Kagome looked at him perplexed.

"Who did it?" Bankotsu asked.

"Who did what?" Kagome asked backing up from him to head back to the living to dash to the front door.

"Who's been filling your head with this "speak your mind bullshit"? I'm the breadwinner in this household. I make the rules, you and those brats follow them without question or argument! In my household, be it in this physical house or anywhere else, you follow my laws get it bitch! Go get my kids or I'll drag your ass to that punk bitch next door. You don't think I saw you trapezing your ass over here!" Bankotsu yelled.

He was reaching boiling point with his patience running thin.

"I-I really can't with you! I'm out! You can keep this house and household! I don't want it anymore! I'm done with you! I want a divorce! I should have asked no demanded it a longtime ago!" Kagome yelled and turned to leave.

While Kagome was about to touch the doorknob she felt her hair being yanked back into the house.

She felt her body slam into the wall next to the door where there was no windows. Kagome whimpered and tried to leave. Bankotsu punched the wall going through it beside Kagome's head.

"That asshole filling your head up with some fucking fairy lie that he'll treat you better than me? Are you purposely trying to get me angry, Kagome ? Huh? Answer me!" Bankotsu yelled in her face and some spit particles hit her face.

He squeezed her forearm wanting her to understand, to meld it into her that he took their vows seriously especially the 'death do us part' part. He placed his knee between her legs. She was glad she had her jeans still on and not her skirts she usually wore.

"No! You're hurting me! They are expecting me to be back now. Please let me go and I'll be back with the kids. Please," Kagome pleaded with tears running down her cheeks.

Bankotsu looked at his wife. Like took a really good look. He moved his legs on both sides of her body so she wouldn't be able to move. He didn't like to see her cry and used his thumb to wipe the tears away. He then traced her lips and Kagome just stood still. He leaned closer to her ear.

"I'm coming with you," Bankotsu said and kissed her unexpected lips.

Kagome knew he hated Inuyasha because Bankotsu had in the past expressed that to her.

He pulled away but kept his hands on her body. He bent his knees against the wall and pulled her to him so he could grab her ass.

"Has he touched my pussy," Bankotsu demanded to know as he slapped and punched her butt.

"No," Kagome winced in a bit of pain.

"Good. Come let's get over there," Bankotsu said and grabbed her hand.

Kagome thought he was joking but allowed herself to be dragged out of the house to the house next door.

::::

::::

::::

::::

 **Takahashi House**

Kagome's hand felt like it was going to be squeezed off. Bankotsu walked up the short steps and stopped. He reached in his pocket and pulled out Kagome's rings he was still paying on.

He grabbed her left ring finger and placed the rings back on.

"I saw you forgot these. You are mine forever and ever baby. I need to let this joker know that too," Bankotsu said and kissed Kagome again.

At the same moment Inuyasha opened the door when he heard voices. He saw Kagome and then Bankotsu. He raised an eyebrow but let them in.

Kagome looked down and continued to the dining area with her hand involuntarily clutched in Bankotsu's.

"I'm sorry I don't have enough chairs," Inuyasha said coming inside of the dining area.

The children looked around and the jovial atmosphere quickly turned cold.

 _'Oh no_ ,' the Yamamoto children groaned.

"It's okay," Bankotsu said and sat down where Kagome was. He tugged her to where she could sit on his lap.

"I think that this is just perfect. Don't you wife?" Bankotsu asked and placed one arm around her waist so she couldn't get up.

"Oh-okay. I guess we can start dessert. Kagome can you help me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah sure," Kagome said and Bankotsu held her tighter.

He pulled her towards his chest and turned her chin to him. He kissed her and squeezed her butt. He then let her go and slapped her on the butt.

Kagome rubbed where she was hit and quickly left for the kitchen.

 **A/N: first off thank you for the support of this idea with the reviews, favorites and follows! It's been a crazy few weeks especially at work. I'm ready for summer because this workload is #Teamtoomuch!**

 **I know it's extremely short but wanted to get something out before interest was lost! Please continue to review!**

 **Happy New Year may it be prosperous and rewarding to you all!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **Until next time**

 **M**

 **not beta read**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Inside the kitchen**

"I'm slightly confused as to what is going on," Inuyasha whispered as he got another plate down.

"I don't know either," Kagome said and turned towards Inuyasha.

She felt that she was at the brink of tears. Three days of being terrorized free. She honestly thought Bankotsu would have been gone longer.

She sped up the placement of peach cobbler and French vanilla ice cream so they could all get back home.

She cut to fast and somehow nicked her finger.

"Damnit," Kagome said and placed her finger in her unhurt hand.

Inuyasha came to her and saw it was a small cut.

He turned the sink water on that was close by and Kagome ran her finger through the water. Inuyasha left for a moment to the other cabinets in the kitchen and grabbed a first aid kit.

Kagome took her finger out of the water and Inuyasha was in action mending her finger.

"So what's the verdict doctor?" Kagome asked.

"Uhm it's not that serious. But you should slow down and spoon out the ice cream while I cut the rest," Inuyasha said and looked deep into her brown eyes.

A ghostly smile was spreading across his face as he slowly leaned in to kiss Kagome.

"How long does it take to bring out the dessert?" Bankotsu demanded to know coming inside the kitchen.

Inuyasha released his hands from her hands as if caught doing something inappropriate like caring for a married woman.

"We are about to bring the plates out now," Kagome said quickly and placed her bandage hand behind her.

"Why was he touching you?" Bankotsu wanted to know.

"I cut my finger on accident. Inuyasha was just helping me. But it's okay. Here can you take this for me to the dining area," Kagome asked and turned to Inuyasha pointing at the peach cobbler dish.

Inuyasha went to get it and left.

Kagome got the three plates she managed to plate minus the bloody one. Bankotsu took the plates from her and that surprised her but didn't say anything.

Kagome walked back inside the dining room. Kagome walked to Lekki and picked her up so she could sit in Kagome's lap.

Kagome kissed the back of Lekki's head and whispered that she loved her. Lekki heard her and leaned into her mother's chest.

"Did you eat Mommy? The food was really good," Lekki whispered and giggled as she remembered Lucy's horror stories of her dad's cooking.

"Thank you for helping Dad with his cooking," Luke whispered sitting next to Kagome.

"You're welcome and I'll eat later," Kagome said and ran her fingers through Lekki's hair.

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **An hour later**

"Go get the kids so we can go home," Bankotsu said after Kagome and Inuyasha cleaned everything.

Kagome rolled her eyes and left.

Inuyasha leaned against the threshold between the dining and kitchen door.

"Why do you treat her like some servant? She's your wife," Inuyasha said trying not to get involved in their marriage but couldn't help it.

"Because she is and I can treat her however I see fit. She's my wife and I don't like sharing. This is your only warning, stay away from them. If you kept your wife in check she would still be here and you not eye fucking mine. Stay away from my kids and my house. We will be moving soon it should make it easier. Until then I'll be around more. Anyway we're leaving and by the way I'm going to be fucking my wife tonight," Bankotsu said cockily and left the dining area.

Inuyasha tensed and released his fist. He knew Bankotsu was full of shit and secretly hoped that the sex was horrible.

 **Later that night**

 **Yamamoto's House**

Bankotsu waited until Kagome come back from tucking in the children. He texted another woman telling her that he'll be in town next week from his traveling.

 **Serena: okay we miss you.**

Bankotsu rolled his eyes and texted her back **.**

 **Me: I miss you guys too**

Kagome came in moments later and Bankotsu was in bed with only his boxers on wide awake. She didn't pay any mind and continued on with her nightly routine to get ready for bed.

She finally made it into the bed and turned to her side away from her husband. Bankotsu placed his phone away and turned on his side towards Kagome's back. He rubbed his left hand up and down on her side. He pulled her waist to his erect penis and started to grind against her covered rear. He lifted up her sleeping shirt and was glad she had no underwear on like normal.

Kagome kept her eyes closed in hopes he would stop and leave her alone. She was disappointed when he turned her around and in the dark found her nipple.

He pulled down the top of her shirt and sucked on her nipples one at a time.

He spread opened her legs and inserted one finger followed by another one inside of her. She gasped and bucked her hips because it's been a long time. She felt Bankotsu adding another one to stretch her out. She bit on her bottom lip so she wouldn't scream out.

She then felt Bankotsu's body shift down the bed still fingering her.

She was getting wetter between her legs and pinched then rolled her fingers on her harden nipples stimulating them even more.

Bankotsu quickly took his boxers off and rubbed his cock making the blood flow faster to the tip of his cock. He got on top of Kagome and roughly thrusted inside of her womanhood.

Bankotsu went faster mistakenly thinking Kagome's moans were in pleasure but in fact painful.

He leaned his entire body on her almost suffocating her. He then leaned up and placed one hand around her throat as he continued to pound inside of her. Kagome tried to buck him off but it was as if he wasn't there just enjoying the sex. Like it was a complete stranger fucking her.

Bankotsu removed his hand from her throat and lifted one of Kagome's leg to his shoulder.

Kagome was in complete confusion and shock. He braced himself against the footboard to give him leverage. He kissed her roughly and left small biting marks across her chest. He then felt for her other leg and pushed both to her ears. It was a bit painful to Kagome but she didn't want him to get some crazy idea that she stepped out on him especially with Inuyasha. He squatted and inserted his penis inside of her and thrusted using the head board to keep him up. It was sloppily done but he was close to his erection. When she felt he was done he thrusted one last time and began kissing her all over her body once again. He finally got off of her and turned to go to sleep.

Kagome sat up then felt her throat and legs.

She got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. Almost screamed when she saw the bruise on her neck and bitten chest.

' _Just great how am I going to cover this up?'_ Kagome thought and turned the shower water to hot.

 **::::**

 **Next Morning**

Kagome woke up with a fright. She turned onto her side and immediately jumped out of bed. She was late getting her children up and didn't pack them a lunch. She quickly donned on her terry cloth robe and placed her wild black hair in a messy bun.

 **Knock Knock**

 **Knock Knock**

Kagome went into Hiro and Lekki's room expecting them to be still asleep. She gently called out for them then opened the door. To her horror and a nightmare she dreamt before Lekki and Hiro wasn't there. She looked in their closet hoping they were playing a prank on her but liked around the room to no avail.

She walked out of the bedroom to the bathroom and same as the bedroom no children. She touched their toothbrush both were wet.

Kagome took a couple of deep breaths and tried to calm her nerves. She pushed the thought that Bankotsu would really take her babies away from her.

She checked outside and there was no one. She went to the garage no car and no children.

' _He wouldn't! He wouldn't take my babies_!' Kagome convinced herself.

She then reached for the house phone to call the school.

"Good morning Edward Prepatory this is Ms. Agatha how may I assist you?" the elderly secretary asked cheerfully.

"Good morning . This is Kagome Yamamoto," Kagome said and calmed her nerves to not alarm the woman.

"Oh ! I heard that you weren't feeling well. Your husband has already called to let us know that the children will be out for a couple of days. I haven't forgotten to send their teachers notes to send work. Now get back to bed and hope to see you soon dearie. Bye bye now," said and Kagome heard a dial tone.

"Where are they?" Kagome whispered to herself and tossed the phone to the couch.


	11. Chapter 11

**Last time:**

' _ **He wouldn't! He wouldn't take my babies**_ **!' Kagome convinced herself.**

 **She then reached for the house phone to call the school.**

" **Good morning Edward Prepatory this is Ms. Agatha how may I assist you?" the elderly secretary asked cheerfully.**

" **Good morning . This is Kagome Yamamoto," Kagome said and calmed her nerves to not alarm the woman.**

" **Oh ! I heard that you weren't feeling well. Your husband has already called to let us know that the children will be out for a couple of days. I haven't forgotten to send their teachers notes to send work. Now get back to bed and hope to see you soon dearie. Bye bye now," Ms. Agatha said and Kagome heard a dial tone.**

" **Where are they?" Kagome whispered to herself and tossed the phone to the couch.**

 **Chapter 11**

Kagome decided to get dressed in case she needed to leave. She quickly went through her morning routine and walked back into the living room when the house phone rang.

Kagome quickly snatched the phone from the couch and answered it without looking at the caller id.

"Hello? Kagome speaking," Kagome said breathless.

"Mommy! It's me Lekki!" Kagome daughter's voice filled her ears.

"Lekki! Baby! Where are you guys, honey? Why didn't you wake me before you left," Kagome questioned hoping to get some answers.

"Daddy," Lekki began but Kagome heard the phone exchange hands.

"Go on and play I'll give you the phone in a minute," Bankotsu mumbled in the background.

"Yes Daddy," Kagome heard Lekki say and then there was silence.

Kagome checked her phone to be sure that the connection was still active.

"Hello?" Kagome called out again mashing the phone receiver closer to her face.

"How did it feel?" Bankotsu vaguely asked.

"Feel? How did what feel? Baby, where are you guys and when are you coming home with the kids?" Kagome asked trying to keep her turbulent emotions at ease.

"Answer my question," Bankotsu said.

"Question? I'm sorry what question? How I felt? About what? Bankotsu please, please tell me where my babies are at. Please bring them home to me," Kagome sobbed and hiccuped a bit.

"How did it feel to wake up and nobody was home? That your kids are gone, that I was gone, with no note! How did it fucking feel to think that you lost everyone you cared and loved for in an instance? That's what I want to know how did you feel? Because I feel that you are about to grow a wild hair and leave me and take my kids. I want you to know that I'm capable of it too. So if you think of moving on with that joke. My kids are staying with me. He's not going to raise my kids. So you are going to take these next few days and think about your actions. I will have one of my brothers come and stay with you just in case you want to do something stupid. Please don't be stupid," Bankotsu threatened and cleared his throat.

He motioned for Hiro and Lekki to come to him.

"Here talk to your mother and then give it to Hiro," Bankotsu ordered.

"Hey Mommy again!" Lekki laughed and made a big kissing sound on the phone.

"Hey Munchkin. What are you guys doing?" Kagome asked to see if she could get a hint.

"I'm not allowed to say because Daddy said he would give us a whoopin if we did," Lekki said and shivered.

"Okay. Are you having fun?" Kagome asked trying to change the subject.

"Yea! I got to slide down a slide! Hiro pushed me on the swings. We even fed the ducks. I haven't been to this park before. Oops! I wasn't suppose to say that!" Lekki realized and clasped her hand over her mouth.

"It's okay Lekki. Is Daddy around you? Where's Hiro," Kagome continued to question her youngest child.

"Hiro is right next to me. And Daddy is talking to some lady and holding her hand. He said we are going to go and visit her house for the night. Why can't we come home instead?" Lekki asked unknowingly divulging too much information.

"Oh what does the woman look like?" Kagome asked.

"Black hair, she's fat, and has three kids,"Lekki reported.

"Thanks baby. Put your brother on," Kagome said and waited for the siblings to switch.

"Momma?" Hiro asked.

"Yes Pumpkin," Kagome still relieved to hear both of her children's voices.

"When are we coming home? I don't want to stay with Dad. I want to come home," Hiro whispered to his mother just in case his dad was listening.

"I want you to come home as well. Just listen to your father oka-," Kagome said but was immediately cut off.

"Hello?" Kagome said into the phone but it was silence. She checked her phone and the services were turned off.

"Is he for real?" Kagome said out loud to her useless cordless phone.

She threw it and went to go get her cellphone. She turned it on and it too was without service.

"I just can't with him," Kagome said to herself and went back to the living room.

She went to open the front door but it wouldn't open. She looked at the knob questioningly and tried again and pulled a bit harder. The door wasn't opening. She went to the back and the same was for the windows which were painted shut and also the back door wasn't opening.

"When did he do all of this?" Kagome thought and sat down on the couch.

She crossed her legs and began the long wait of waiting.

 **Riverwood Park**

Bankotsu placed his phone back in his pocket after he disconnected his phone services at his house and turned off Kagome's cellphone. He watched as his son kept saying hello thinking that it would bring back the other line.

He kissed the woman on the cheek and walked back to his childern.

"Momma? Hello?" Hiro called out on the phone and pushed buttons to get it to work.

"Hand me the phone Hiro. It's time to go," Bankotsu said with no room to argue.

Hiro obeyed and grabbed his sister's hand to walk back to the car.

Bankotsu caught up to the still unknown woman and kissed her again. Hiro and Lekki were confused and upset that their dad acted like their mother didn't exist anymore.

"Hiro, Lekki here now!" Bankotsu yelled and the siblings caught up with their father.

He was standing beside his car and the woman was rubbing her stomach and smiling.

"Daddy," they said in unison.

"This is Serena, Dad's girlfriend. I'm going to be staying with her for the weekend. You two are going to be separated for the weekend. Hiro you are going to stay with Mother and Lekki you are going to come with me," Bankotsu nodded his head and the siblings were immediately separated.

The children stood there shocked for only a moment until their world were caught up in a whirlwind.

A black sedan car Hiro have only seen in his lifetime twice was his Uncle Jakotsu's car.

Hiro didn't have time to run way because his Uncle Jakotsu snatched him away from his sister's sweaty hand and a white cloth covering his face. Hiro reached out to grab his sister and heard her cry out for him. But the weird smell made it hard to do anything. The last conscious thing that Hiro remember seeing was his sister getting the white cloth placed over her face and him being thrown inside of the black interior car then darkness.

 **With Hiro**

What seemed like days but was only hours Hiro sat straight up from his bed. His head was hurting and felt as if he was still swimming but there was no water. He felt like he had to throw up and thankfully there was a trashcan next to him and he emptied the contents of his stomach. He reached for the bottle of water but was hesitant.

Could it be poisoned or could it be okay to drink? He decided to throw it away and hunted for a bathroom.

Hiro slowly got out of bed and waited until the room stopped moving. He slowly walked across the hardwood flooring guided by the moonlight that was shining inside through the open curtain. Hiro carefully tested the door and it opened. He looked around and decided to go left towards the more light part of the house. As he walked down the long dark hallway he saw paintings he believed of relatives he never met more likely dead.

He made it to the living room and it was deserted as well. He walked to the other side of the living room and found the kitchen that was on his left as well. He looked behind him to make sure that he wasn't being watched and tipped toed to the refrigerator.

To his astonishment there was a padlock on the cabinets and the fridge. Hiro groaned because his throat was dry and he still could taste his bile in his mouth. He walked to the sink and was glad that there wasn't a lock on the knobs. He turned the cold water knob and stuck his small hand under the faucet to catch the water. He rinsed out his mouth and spit into the sink. He did that three times and the fourth he let the cool water down his throat. He turned off the water and looked for a paper towel to wipe up the water that was in the sink. He figured that if his father was mean about a wet sink more than likely his grandmother would be even meaner.

Hiro made sure to tear the paper towel from the rest precisely so he wouldn't get hit and quickly dried the sink. He went to the trash can and there was nothing inside. He decided to put the paper towel in his pocket than throw it away which would guarantee to hint that he got water from the sink.

Hiro's stomach growled and it almost scared him since the place was eerily quiet. He just patted his stomach and began the trek back to the room he was staying in.

Hiro made it back after choosing two wrong doors. One was to his grandmother's bedroom and also to the bathroom which he used. Back in his room he placed the trash can away from the bed and placed it in the closet. He laid back down in the bed and saw the red digit clock blink out 2:45 a.m.

Hiro's stomach growled again and he held himself even tighter to quiet his stomach. He turned to his left side and realized that this would be the first time in his life that he didn't sleep with his sister in the bed with him. He already missed her light snoring and her hair in his face. Comforts of being at home in a small but warm bed. He was in a huge bed that was cold and stiff. Hiro was ready for this punishment to be over.

"Why didn't Dad want me?" Hiro whispered to himself and shut his eyes to get some more rest.

:::

:::

"Up, up, up! You lazy sack of shit!" a screeching high pitch sound came into his room followed by a cow bell ringing.

Hiro immediately jumped out of bed with his heart pounding and his mind a bit muddy because he was disoriented.

"It's 7:15! I can't believe you overslept! No discipline none! Get out here so you can eat your breakfast and we can get to your chores!" his grandmother yelled at him.

The headache Hiro thought he got rid of came back with a vengeance.

Hiro tucked in his school shirt and ran his fingers through his hair to look somewhat presentable. Hiro then quickly left the bedroom and made it to the kitchen in record time.

Hiro saw only his grandmother muttering to herself at the stove stirring something.

Hiro cleared his throat and announced he was in the kitchen so he wouldn't get yelled at.

"Grandmother, good morning," Hiro said politely and stood next to a chair he hoped wasn't hers or his dead grandfather's.

His grandmother with steel colored gray hair and a humped back turned to him. Her piercing blue eyes and ghostly white wrinkled skin with a slightly bent nose almost made Hiro cringed away but he tried to show no emotion.

"May I sit down and dine with you," Hiro asked remembering stories his mother told him about her encounters with her rude mother-in-law.

"Eat on the floor. You have to earn your way to the table boy! I heard what you have been doing to my poor baby boy! I'm so glad that he is getting rid of that vile woman he called a wife! That stupid bitch filled my son's head with lies and got herself pregnant with you! Bankotsu should have never left home and fall for the pretty little girl with brown eyes and a short skirt. Then you disrespect him by getting in trouble at school! Disobeying him by going to that party you wasn't suppose to go to?! You are just like that stupid whore!" his grandmother yelled and raised a wooden spoon at him.

Hiro held back his tears and his tongue from what the old woman was saying about him and his mother.

"What! You have nothing to say?! Huh boy? You want to hit me? Eat your porridge and get outside to tend to my garden," his grandmother said and threw down the plastic bowl to the ground.

Hiro looked at the bowl and left without touching it.

 _'I'm not a pet and I will not eat off the ground. I can't wait until I get to leave this place_ ,' Hiro thought as he stomped his way to the backyard.

When he stepped outside it was a nightmare in the backyard. It was a mid-size space that was overrun by weeds, vines, and other unknown plants. It smelt like dog poop and bugs were everywhere. Crawling, flying, or just plain ol' dead.

Hiro wiped his face and felt the sun warming up the earth rapidly. Spring was on it's way and there wasn't a tree in sight. Hiro turned to go back inside to get his shoes but the door was locked. He banged on the window but the old woman only pulled back the curtain and stuck her middle finger up at him.

"You will not disrespect me in my house! You want to act like a beast then live like one!" and she closed it back.

Hiro was confused. He looked back and went to sit on a rusty white yard chair.

 _'Luke's grandmother is nothing like that old crow. I guess I could clean some since I'm going to be out here_ ,'Hiro thought to himself and began to scope out the untamed backyard.

 **With Lekki**

Lekki was sitting at the kitchen table with two other children that were older than her, Serenity and Selina, and one younger one,Seleste. They were loud and rambunctious. She couldn't believe that her father wasn't yelling at them to stop talking. One even was sitting in his lap.

"Papa, who's she? Is she our new playmate?" Selina asked Bankotsu in his lap.

"She's your sister, Lekkenya but Lekki for short," Bankotsu said and kissed the girl on her cheek.

"I have another sister? Why doesn't she talk? Does she know how too? You don't love her more than us right, Daddy," Selina said and hugged her father.

"Of course not Seleste. I love you more. I just wanted you and your sisters to know your other sister," Bankotsu said and didn't mention Hiro.

Lekki looked away and wiped a tear from her cheek. She never hated a person and wasn't sure if the feeling she was having was hate necessarily. But if she had to compare for her detest of brussel sprouts then she detested her father.

"Daddy can I show you a drawing I did? It's a picture of our whole family minus Linus over there," Serenity said that could be the same age as Lekki.

Lekki raised her eyebrow and rolled her eyes.

The woman that Lekki found out to be her Dad's girlfriend, Serena, was a horrible cook. Not like Lucy's dad but almost there. Lekki realized why her dad didn't leave her mother. She was a good cook, a great mom, a nice person who didn't complain, and was a lot of fun to be around.

"Banky can you call someone to bring us some dinner. I don't want to cook," Serena said in a whiny voice.

She came in the loud dining room and sat on his lap. She kissed him on the lips and then on the nose. Bankotsu then leaned in and motorboat her small breasts. Lekki was confused because he never did that with her mom and was glad he didn't too.

"Daddy, when will I go home back to Mommy?" Lekki asked quietly.

Bankotsu stopped looking at Serena and seemed to remember that his other daughter from his marriage was there. He cleared his throat and pinched Serena on her butt.

"You are home for the time being. You might need to start looking at Serena as your mother now and not your real mother. You will like it here. I'm about to go and go check on your other sibling," Bankotsu said and got up from the dining room table.

"Can I come! I want to see-," Lekki began to say but Bankotsu snatched her up.

"Shut up and no because I'm going to work afterwards. Stay here with your sisters and don't mention your sibling at all," Bankotsu said and looked dead in Lekki's blue eyes.

Lekki shook her head while tears ran down her cheek. He put her down and walked away from her. He kissed everyone bye but Lekki.

"Be good, I'll be back later on tonight," Bankotsu said and left followed by Serena to walk him to the car.

Lekki wiped her eyes and saw the door closed. As soon as the door closed she turned around and all of the sisters scowled at her.

"Why does he love her more than us Mom? She gets to go to a private school while we have to go to public school! I bet she has her own room! How many sisters do you have?" Selina asked who was the oldest one.

"I don-I only have an older sister. Her name is Lucy," Lekki thought quickly on her feet. She wasn't lying because she thought Lucy as her sister.

"Good because if you said you had a brother it would of made our mother very upset. We don't like our Mommy sad," Serenity said and crossed her arms.

"Lekki go do the laundry while we go play dress up," Serena said when she came back inside. She then led her daughters to the back.

"But I'm only five," Lekki said and sunk to her knees.

"Hiro, I wish you were here with me," Lekki thought to herself and brought her knees to her chest.

:::

:::

"Lekki, Lekki, Lekki! Where are you! We were only playing! We're not going to cut all of your hair just the top. We hate how you have straight hair like Daddy and ours is curly and brown. You should share your hair!" Serenity yelled in the dark backyard.

Lekki was trying to calm her breathing and make sure that no one heard her. She then heard the backyard door open. She was hiding in the darkest shadow she could find at such a short notice.

It started okay with the laundry and she was by herself. Then those girls were complaining how they wanted black straight hair like Lekki and their father. Their mother suggested to make Lekki's hair like theirs. They pulled on her hair and tried to put makeup on Lekki's face. Lekki drew the line when Serenity brought in scissors because she thought it would be a good idea to cut Lekki's hair off and they make a wig out of her hair.

Lekki pushed one of the sisters down and ran away. She heard Serena yell at her for not playing nice and will tell Bankotsu when he came back home. Lekki ran away to hide from them all. Her beating heart and paranoia kept her tears at bay. Once outside she was more on high alert because animals lived outside and she still wasn't sure where she was in the first place.

 **One hour later**

Lekki was balled up in her own little ball to keep warm. The sisters stopped looking for her and it was getting really cold outside. She rocked back and forward to keep warm and listened for her father to pull up in the driveway. When she thought he really was just going to leave her there, she heard a car stop at the house she was imprisoned at. She walked to the backyard gate and heard the girls go and greet Bankotsu.

She wiggled the wooden plank and walked through and waited in the shadows for her chance to talk to her father. She just hoped he would believe her.

"Daddy!" the girls said and jumped into his arms.

"My girls. Where is Lekki?" Bankotsu asked and looked around for his other daughter.

"I haven't seen her all day. That girl is so disrespectful and thinks she is so high and mighty. I told her to do the laundry and she told me no! And walked away. Then the girls were trying to be nice and play dress up with her. She did and complained how ugly their beautiful brown curly hair is. That they should cut it. She ran around with scissors and look, cut Serenity's hair in the back and on the side saying it was fake," Serena said and picked up Serenity who had tears running down her cheeks.

"Is that true girls?" Bankotsu asked and all of them shook their head yes.

Lekki gasped and backed away even more in the shadow.

"Lekki! Get your ass out her now!" Bankotsu yelled into the night.

Lekki jumped and walked from her spot she was hiding in. Tears were no longer contained and she walked to Bankotsu crying hysterical.

"Did you hear what your mom Serena said that you did?" Bankotsu asked while he was taking his belt off.

Lekki was breathing quick ragged breaths and shook her head yes.

"But it's not true! They are lying! I want to go home! I hate it here! I wish I wasn't your kid! Why can't I be Mr. Inuyasha's kid? I hate you! I want my Mommy! I want my Mommy!" Lekki yelled and squatted down to continued to cry.

Bankotsu picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"Serena put the kids in the car we have reservations at Piccalo's," Bankostu said and carried Lekki to the other side of the car.

Lekki was still crying and shaking from the rough day and her outburst. She was certain that Bankotsu was going to punish her for sure. But what surprised her was he was gentle and nice to her.

" Shut the fuck up now and stop acting like a big fucking baby. You messing up a good thing. Serena was kind enough to let you and me stay here for the weekend. I know you want your mother but you are just going to have to deal with it. I'm your father and if you ever yell at me and embarrass me I'll really hit you. Now get your face together. What is that shit on your face. Why are you so dirty?" Bankotsu asked and handed her a handkerchief.

Bankotsu came back and handed her some new clothes. She went to the backside of the house and quickly changed into some black pants, a white shirt with multi-color polka dots, and kept her Mary Jane shoes on. She back and saw that everyone was in the car and they were waiting on her. She got in the cramp car and rode in silence as everyone else talked loudly around her.

' _I don't think I will be able to survive anymore days with this crazy family,'_ Lekki thought to herself and wiped her tears again.

 **Three Days later**

Kagome was past done staying inside of the house. It felt that she was suffocating in the space she called her house. There was only one visit which was from Mukotsu who only stayed for about 15 minutes to take out the trash and check to make sure that she didn't try to break out.

Kagome was pacing back and forth and then heard the distinguishable sound of the house phone ringing again.

"Hello?" Kagome said a bit hoarse from not using her voice in sometime.

"Kagome it's me Bankotsu. I'm coming home with the kids. Mukotsu reported that he felt you learned your lesson. So as a reward we are coming home. The kids miss you and you wouldn't believe who I found and brought back with me," Bankotsu said and paused so Kagome could gather her thoughts.

"I'm not sure who it could be. Who was it?" Kagome asked as politely she could muster.

"Inuyasha's ex-wife Kikyo. I saw her thumbing her way to town and I recognized her. Get this she thought she saw you at the restaurant she owned. She told me that you and Inuyasha were carrying on about some bullshit that you two were married and that your were expecting another baby with him. I told her that you was happily married to me and I would be more than happy to bring her back to where she belong," Bankotsu said and smirked.

"Oh that's nice," Kagome said and felt her heart drop some.

She had to tell Inuyasha. She was glad she was able to get Inuyasha to pay Mukotsu off.

Kagome listened some more and jumped up from the couch and started to clean up some. She heard the secret knock Inuyasha made up and let him in through the back door.

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha said and kissed her on the cheek and then the lips.

Kagome savored it as long as she could and pulled back a bit happier and lighter on her feet. She almost forgot but then immediately remembered.

"No one has seen Bankotsu but Mutkotsu saw Hiro at his mother's house cleaning up her backyard. He thinks that's all he's been doing and isn't allowed to go back inside," Inuyasha said and placed the bag of groceries on the counter.

"Well I just got off the phone with Bankotsu and he is coming back with the kids! But he's bringing an extra person," Kagome said and took a deep breath.

"Who then?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kikyo is coming back to town and now knows we were lying. He saw her thumbing her way back here I guess and he supposedly remembered her. Can this get any more messed up," Kagome asked not expecting a response.

"I hope not. I'll work on the door and you get back into your depressed character. Oh and my mom wants you guys over again for her Annual Spring Backyard BBQ," Inuyasha said and laid an invitation down.

Kagome opened and but saw no date or time.

"When is it?" Kagome asked holding the invitation to Inuyasha's face.

"When you know that asshole is going to be gone for a long time," Inuyasha said and kissed Kagome again on the lips.

She pushed him away and blushed hard.

"I love you Kagome,"Inuyasha whispered but Kagome heard him.

She wanted to say it back but heard the front door jiggle open and her name being called out.

"Kagome."

 **A/N: I know it's been really crazy! And these updates are super slow! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know in a review! Thank you for your continued support of all of my writings!**

 **I should have more updates from my other stories soon as well!**

 **Thank you again!**

 **M**

 **not beta read**


	12. Chapter 12

" **Kikyo is coming back to town and now knows we were lying. He saw her thumbing her way back here I guess and he supposedly remembered her. Can this get any more messed up," Kagome asked not expecting a response.**

 **"I hope not. I'll work on the door and you get back into your depressed character. Oh and my mom wants you guys over again for her Annual Spring Backyard BBQ," Inuyasha said and laid an invitation down.**

 **Kagome opened and but saw no date or time.**

 **"When is it?" Kagome asked holding the invitation to Inuyasha's face.**

 **"When you know that asshole is going to be gone for a long time," Inuyasha said and kissed Kagome again on the lips.**

 **She pushed him away and blushed hard.**

 **"I love you Kagome,"Inuyasha whispered but Kagome heard him.**

 **She wanted to say it back but heard the front door jiggle open and her name being called out.**

 **"Kagome."**

 **Chapter 12**

"Kagome," Mukotsu called out.

Kagome felt like ten years shaved off of her life. She pushed Inuyasha to leave and get started on that door.

Kagome went to the living room and saw Mukotsu standing there.

"Hey," Kagome said as a greeting.

"Bankotsu just called me and told me he is on his way. Is that door sealed or is it unsealed? I told him that it was unsealed because you was doing a good job of not going off. If it's being sealed now then I will tell him something different," Mukotsu said.

"It's not sealed," Inuyasha said coming inside of the living room.

"What are you doing here? You need to leave! Bankotsu would be hotter than fish grease if he catches you here!" Mukotsu said and shivered.

"I know, I was just making sure that Kagome was okay and it wasn't her sick sadistic husband here. I'll leave from the back. Don't forget what I said," Inuyasha said and left.

"What's he talking about?" Mukotsu asked.

"Nothing. Help me get the house straightened up," Kagome said and began to vacuum.

 **Four Hours Later**

Kagome was checking to make sure that everything was in its proper place. She even cooked her children's favorite dinner of homemade chicken nuggets, homemade french fries and steamed broccoli. She was chilling two bowls full of chocolate and vanilla pudding in the refrigerator.

Kagome periodically looked outside from the curtain window. She would then check the clock to see the time. It was nearing 6 in the evening and there was still no sign of her family.

Kagome made sure that her blue boat neckline dress was pressed and that her hair was in it's proper place. Kagome didn't understand why her husband was so infatuated with the 50s. She secretly thought to herself because of how women were so docile and accommodating to their husbands.

Kagome was getting worried until she heard the car door slam shut and foot steps towards the front door. Kagome rushed to put her black pumps on and checked her simple makeup. The door flew open and the first person to jump into her arms was her daughter.

The five year old hugged her tightly around her chest and was crying into her mother's bosom. Kagome was trying to keep it together as well and saw her son walk in followed by Bankotsu who turned to go back outside. Kagome, still holding Lekki, beckoned for her son to come to her. He slowly walked to her and hugged her around her waist.

"I missed you guys so much," Kagome cried and kissed both of her children.

"They were horrible Mommy. They tried to cut my hair and- and and they wanted me to do their laundry. I felt like Cinderella. I don't want to go back," Lekki whispered the last part and held her mother even tighter.

"You cook Kagome?" Bankotsu asked as he walked in after coming back inside.

"Hmm? Yes. I already plated everyone's food too. Come on," Kagome said and wrapped her arm around Hiro's shoulder and continued to carry Lekki on her hip.

Kagome saw Bankotsu roll his eyes more likely how the children were acting being around their mother.

 **After dinner and the children asleep**

Kagome walked back into the kitchen to begin cleaning. She took a deep breath and turned the water on to wash the dishes. She just heard some of the horrible experiences that Lekki went through. It even took fifteen minutes to get Lekki off of her after many promises of coming back to sleep with them. What worried her the most was how silent and distant Hiro was to her. He didn't talk much but laid his head in her lap as she finger combed through his hair.

She wiped more tears from her cheeks and then pulled her hair on top of her head to begin washing the dishes. She then cut the water off and submerged her hands inside the hot steamy soapy water to begin washing. About twenty minutes later she felt strong arms wrap around her body and warm lips at the back of her neck.

"Hello," Kagome said slowly.

She wasn't sure if it was Bankotsu or Inuyasha because they were built similar, loved kissing her from behind, and their skin color was about the same as well.

The man didn't talk but moved his hands over her clothed breast and pinched her nipples over her t-shirt she changed into. He was roaming his hands over her thighs and still kissing her from behind. She reached her hand behind her to clasp her hand on his head but he grabbed her hand and placed it down to her side.

Kagome was getting turned on and a bit frightened because she didn't want to guess wrong as to which man was causing her so much pleasure and tension between her legs. She began to turn around but something was placed over her eyes before she could see.

"Funny. Now take this scarf or whatever off of my eyes," Kagome said as she felt handcuffs placed on her wrists as well.

The man grunted and carried her away from the kitchen.

 _'Just be my luck it's a burglar and it's neither Bankotsu nor Inuyasha. But I'm guessing it's Bankotsu because Inuyasha isn't that dumb,'_ Kagome thought and felt her body bounce on the bed.

She felt her shirt move up her stomach and wet kisses going across her stomach. She felt torn because she knew her husband blatantly cheated on her and made their children aware of it. But now he was acting like none of that happened like he was being faithful to her. The sad truth she couldn't do anything about it right now.

Kagome felt her blindfold being taken off and it was Bankotsu with his hair down. He looked down at her and kissed her on the lips again. He lingered longer on her lips by sucking on her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry," Bankotsu said out of nowhere.

Kagome looked at him bewildered because Bankotsu was never sorry about anything.

"What are you sorry about?" Kagome asked timidly in case Bankotsu flipped on her since her wrists were still tied together above her head.

She wouldn't be able to protect herself by covering her body with her arms.

"Taking the kids away and making you worried. You know I love you and I should be more sensitive to how you grew up. I'm sorry. I'm going to be different," Bankotsu said confidently.

Kagome couldn't tell if he was being sincere or was being manipulative like he's been these last few years.

"I forgive you," Kagome said and moved her arms around his neck trying to sound like she believed him.

Bankotsu bent down and kissed her passionately. Kagome forced herself to moan into the kiss.

' _Fake it until I can make it out,'_ Kagome thought to herself as her clothes were being removed.

 **Three weeks later**

"Kagome I need to get on the road. Where is my brief case?" Bankotsu yelled out in a rush.

Kagome rushed to the living room and handed him the missing briefcase with a kiss on his cheek.

"You seem chippery this morning. I guess morning sex will do that to you huh?" Bankotsu asked and squeezed Kagome's butt through her terrycloth robe.

Kagome giggled and rubbed her nose against her husband's grinning from ear to ear. The couple walked out of the house together and Bankotsu got inside of his car. He leaned out of the window to talk to Kagome.

"Oh babe, Kikyo had came over when you were giving the kids their bath last night. She invited us to dinner tonight at her parent's house. Inuyasha and their kids will be there as well. I told her that you would make that chocolate swiss cake that you did for Jakotsu's birthday two years ago," Bankotsu said and kissed Kagome.

"I wonder what's the occasion about," Kagome wondered out loud.

"Maybe they are getting back together. I better get going. I love you babe," Bankotsu said.

Kagome leaned in the car again and kissed her husband goodbye.

She totally forgot about Kikyo. Inuyasha haven't even came over because like clockwork Bankotsu was coming home more often and earlier than before. Her kids didn't go over as much either because Bankotsu wanted to spend time with his family. Kagome knew it was a bunch of bull but she didn't know what was his motive behind it. Kagome was planning on finding out what's the deal with her husband these days.

"Okay. I'll have to get the ingredients," Kagome said and Bankotsu handed her money from his wallet.

That was still new to her. Him giving her stuff that she needed. She was still on high alert because there had to be a reason other than him trying to truly change.

Kagome waved as Bankotsu backed out of the driveway and turned left to exit out of the community. Kagome bent down to grab the morning newspaper and looked to her left and saw Inuyasha in his yard bending down to get his paper. Kagome waved at him quickly and walked back to her front door without even looking behind. She could feel her husband still watching her. Yet it could just be her paranoia.

Kagome got dressed in her clothes that she was going to wear that day and began her morning routine of cleaning. When she was about to detach the nozzle to vacuum under the couch cushions she heard a loud bang on her backdoor. Kagome immediately turned off her vacuum and walked to the back to make sure she wasn't hearing things.

Then she heard it again.

She furrowed her eyebrows and walked to the backdoor and unlocked it. She opened the door and it was a disheveled Inuyasha with leaves and some grass stains on his light blue shirt.

"What are you doing here? Bankotsu could come back and we could both be in trouble," Kagome said but Inuyasha didn't say anything.

He grabbed her face and kissed her sloppily hard.

"When did you plant those rose bushes?" Inuyasha asked after he pulled away from her bruised lips.

"Huh?" Kagome said dumbly.

Inuyasha chuckled and kissed her again.

"I missed you so much. You haven't told me when Bankotsu was going out of town?" Inuyasha said.

"Because he hasn't said. He-he wants to fix our marriage. Weird enough I'm starting to believe him. I know red flags and don't be dumb but it's hard not to see him changing. The even sad part there's a tiny spot in my heart rooting for him to succeed but all in all I'm scared. Like I'm waiting for him to revert back to how he was before. Then it's you," Kagome said and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck.

"I don't want to lose you because I'm confused because he's confusing," Kagome confessed and hugged him tighter.

"I know sweetheart," Inuyasha whispered and kissed her cheek.

"I better go and get changed," Inuyasha said and began to leave.

"Oh are you going to Kikyo's dinner party tonight?" Kagome asked.

"I'm court ordered, well my children are required to go. Some bullshit lawyer sent me some crap that a judge reversed the judgement about my kids because some scandal came out about the original judge. So this new one felt that we should share custody and that the kids should see their mother more. So I must go because they will not go there by themselves. How did you know about it and why do you ask?" Inuyasha asked.

"Bankotsu told me this morning that Kikyo came over and personally invited our family to dinner. Bankotsu mentioned that you and the kids were going to be there. I just thought-you and she got back together. But yeah, I'm making cake!" Kagome said trying to end the turned awkward conversation.

"I guess it's going to be interesting huh. I'll see you tonight then," Inuyasha said with a smirk on his lips.

Kagome raised her eyebrow but closed her door while she shook her head. She went back to the living room to continue to vacuum under the couch cushions.

She turned the vacuum on and heard the doorbell ring no more than five minutes later. Kagome sighed because she really needed to vacuum. She turned it off and looked through the peephole.

It was Jakotsu with a white bag and two styrofoam cups. Kagome quickly lit up and unlocked the door.

"About damn time. Come on these kolaches smell amazing and I have the tea of the century to spill to you!" Jakotsu said immediately when Kagome opened the door.

Kagome giggled and grabbed the carrying tray with the cups.

"Excuse the mess I was vacuuming under the couch cushions...well trying to," Kagome said leading them to the kitchen area.

"Honey you know I don't care. That's my younger brother bat crazy mother. Where's Hiro I need to apologize to him. I know he was really confused as to what was going on last weekend," Jakotsu said and crossed his legs.

Kagome turned quickly because she hadn't heard what Hiro went through. He was slowly going back to normal but he was still not her baby boy.

"Okay start there and then the other tea. What's wrong with Hiro? He wasn't you know?" Kagome asked readying herself for anything.

" Oh no! My family is full of shit but they're not rapists," Jakotsu said confidently.

Kagome visibly relieved crossed her legs and began eating her jalapeño sausage kolache.

"After I traded places with Renkotsu to get Hiro. I knew Renkotsu doesn't like kids and would have been harsher with Hiro to please baby brother. I had to step in. Then I had to take Hiro to that ghastly woman's house. I haven't been there since father died and that was ten years ago. Mother hates anyone that's different than what she hoped or planned for their life to be. Since Hiro changed baby brother's course of life by simply being born, mother hates him. Dear mother told her version of how you and baby brother got hitched. How you-" Jakotsu began but stopped when Kagome sucked on her teeth.

"How the brown eyed slut stole her baby boy with lies and purposely got pregnant. Which could honestly not be the never could go wrong Bankotsu's kid. Then forced him to get married to me since I wouldn't let him in our kid's life. He had so much potential and had a scholarship to some college. Bull! He approached me. I told him I just wanted to be friends. He did rescue me from my dad and his friends. Yes Bankotsu was an amazing person and we both chose to have sex that night I conceived Hiro. But don't forget he had his share of secrets as well," Kagome said and finished her food.

"I know. Drugs and gambling but you helped him get that dark cloud from him. But anyway since mother doesn't know or turned a blind eye to that Hiro didn't get that bit of history. So she had him stay outside just about the entire time until Bankotsu came and told her to let Hiro in. I'm not sure why Hiro not talking but I hope he forgives me," Jakotsu said and wiped a tear.

Kagome grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Give him time. I'll try again and hopefully he will soon open up and talk to me or Lekki. May ask Inuyasha to talk to him. So now what did you have to tell me that you couldn't say over the phone," Kagome said.

"Well you know Bankotsu has wondering eyes and planted his wild oats but now is all of a sudden being attentive and all that jazz right" Jakotsu said and turned his nose up.

"Yes I'm aware unfortunately," Kagome said and cleared her throat.

"What would you say if those children aren't really his but some other guy with dashing black hair as well," Jakotsu said and sipped his latte.

"Shut up!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I'm not even done. So the real reason he's being attentive is that there is a promotion at his job and that he caught his "baby momma" with the real father of those girls and the one that she is pregnant with. So all in all the cheater got cheated on. I guess that's why he's being father of the year. I love my brother but he's doing the most," Jakotsu said and finished his coffee.

"So I wonder why we have to go to this dinner party. I wonder if he has something going on with Kikyo or trying to make Inuyasha jealous. Oh good grief this is making my head hurt," Kagome wondered out loud.

"Who's going to be there?" Jakotsu asked.

"To my knowledge, Kikyo's parents, Kikyo, Inuyasha, their kids, ours, me and Bankotsu. I'm not sure if Inuyasha's parents are going to be there," Kagome said going off the little information she knew.

"Hmm, I wonder what Kikyo's parents do for a living I'm going to have to make a few calls," Jakotsu wondered out loud.

"I'm not sure but I need to get to the store to buy the ingredients for this party. The hub requested I make the chocolate I made for your birthday," Kagome said.

"Oh I'm inviting myself to the party. I know it's going to be juicy gossip going on. Plus your cake,yum," Jakotsu said and Kagome giggled.

"Do you think you could take me to the store so I can make it honey," Kagome said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sure sweetcakes, go get your purse and I'll wait on you in my car," Jakotsu said and got up to throw away the trash from the brunch.

Kagome agreed and walked to the back to get what she needed.

Kagome walked past her wedding photo and picked it up. She rubbed the picture of Bankotsu and herself then placed it back on dresser.

' _This is really going to be an interesting night,'_ Kagome thought as she got in the car with Jakotsu.

 **Not Beta Read... my laptop is being dumb...but it's SPRING BREAK!**

 **M**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm truly sorry for the late post! I hit a bit of a writer's block with the story but I think I got it back on track. School has been quite busy but it is nearly over! Unfortunately I am going to be teaching summer school this year instead of being lazy in front of my computer lol. I don't think it's going to be too demanding...I hope not! Anywho I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please let me know! If it's going to be a mean review with nothing for me to grow on just keep it to yourself buddy. Writing to say that you don't like it is not constructive but your opinion. I'm sensitive about my work like a majority of writers on here.**

 **Don't like, don't read simple.**

 **Remember "Every opinion need not to be expressed".**

 **Last time:**

 **"** **I'm not even done. So the real reason he's being attentive is that there is a promotion at his job and that he caught his "baby momma" with the real father of those girls and the one that she is pregnant with. So all in all the cheater got cheated on. I guess that's why he's being father of the year. I love my brother but he's doing the most," Jakotsu said and finished his coffee.**

 **"** **So I wonder why we have to go to this dinner party. I wonder if he has something going on with Kikyo or trying to make Inuyasha jealous. Oh good grief this is making my head hurt," Kagome wondered out loud.**

 **"** **Who's going to be there?" Jakotsu asked.**

 **"** **To my knowledge, Kikyo's parents, Kikyo, Inuyasha, their kids, ours, me and Bankotsu. I'm not sure if Inuyasha's parents are going to be there," Kagome said going off the little information she knew.**

 **"** **Hmm, I wonder what Kikyo's parents do for a living I'm going to have to make a few calls," Jakotsu wondered out loud.**

 **"** **I'm not sure but I need to get to the store to buy the ingredients for this party. The hub requested I make the chocolate I made for your birthday," Kagome said.**

 **"** **Oh I'm inviting myself to the party. I know it's going to be juicy gossip going on. Plus your cake,yum," Jakotsu said and Kagome giggled.**

 **"** **Do you think you could take me to the store so I can make it honey," Kagome said and kissed him on the cheek.**

 **"** **Sure sweetcakes, go get your purse and I'll wait on you in my car," Jakotsu said and got up to throw away the trash from the brunch.**

 **Kagome agreed and walked to the back to get what she needed.**

 **Kagome walked past her wedding photo and picked it up. She rubbed the picture of Bankotsu and herself then placed it back on dresser.**

 **'** ** _This is really going to be an interesting night,'_** **Kagome thought as she got in the car with Jakotsu.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Takahashi Mansion- 14532 Anewby Way**

Flashing blue and red lights illuminated the entire cul de sac of the sleepy community.

"I am Officer Hiten and this is my partner Officer Calhoun. Ladies one at a time please state your name," Officer Hiten requested.

"Kikyo Takahashi," Kikyo said tearfully.

"Thank you and ma'am your name please," Officer Hiten asked Kagome who was sitting down in a plastic chair on the patio waiting room.

"Kagome Yamamoto," Kagome replied and held Lekki closer to her chest.

"Now ladies can you tell us what happened at 14528 Anewby Way," the female officer asked the two women.

Kikyo looked away and Kagome took a deep breath.

"Our families were coming together for a dinner party that Kikyo had invited us all to at her parent's house. I believe it's three houses down from here. Anyway it started out normal with the awkward-," Kagome said but was interrupted by the female officer.

"Awkward was this a get together amongst friends and families?"Officer Calhoun asked.

"I can explain. See I invited my ex-husband and our two children to my parents' house to rekindle our small family. The Yamamotos were there and my in-laws. Like Kagome said it started out normal but awkward because and my husband are having an affair! Her husband caught them-" Kikyo said accusingly.

"I beg your pardon! Inuyasha and I are not having an affair! Our children are very close and he's a nice guy. Besides he didn't catch us doing anything inappropriate," Kagome said angrily.

"Momma, can I go play with Hiro and Luke. I'm better now," Lekki asked.

Kagome shook her head and let Lekki slide down from her lap and walked back inside the small mansion.

"Alright ladies now one at a time what happened. Let's keep the interruptions to a minimum. I'll take here in the backyard and Officer Calhoun will take ," the officer said.

Kikyo and the female officer moved back inside the house.

Kagome readjusted herself in her chair and wrapped the shawl tighter around her body then crossed her legs.

"Okay why were the husbands fighting? They are both in a holding cell at the county. Tell me who started it?" Officer Hiten asked.

"I honestly don't know who started the fight but I felt it was inevitable," Kagome replied.

"How so?" Officer Hiten said.

"- _Sigh-_ well," Kagome began.

 **Five hours previously**

 **Sotan Mansion-** 14528 Anewby Way

Kagome and her small family were getting out of the family's dated car. Kagome and her family did a low whistle of how the mansion looked like that was in front of them. It was much bigger than their modest three-bedroom house.

"It's not bigger than Luke and Lucy's grandparents' house," Lekki whispered to Hiro who shook his head in agreement.

Bankotsu grabbed Kagome's hand and trekked to the front of the mansion. Bankotsu push the doorbell and immediately a man servant came and opened the door.

"Yes," the elderly man servant said in a posh bored voice.

"We are dinner guests of Kikyo Takahashi," Bankotsu said.

The elderly man servant bowed and moved out of the way of the Yamamotos so they could enter.

"The other guests are in the library. Janice will show you to the study where there are light refreshments. The children are in the library with the nanny. This way please. Leave your cake on the end table and the other servants will retrieve it," the man servant said and took the children by their hand and lead them away.

"If you will please follow me," Janice said with a thick British accent.

The husband and wife followed the older maid and looked around the very long hallway. There was numerous paintings, statues, vases, plants, and pictures of the family. Finally making it to the study the maid opened the door and bowed while Bankotsu and Kagome walked in.

Kagome looked around and concluded that they were the last to arrive minus the host and the owners of the house. No one was talking rather drinking what ever liquor there was. Inuyasha was standing by the fireplace as if placed in isolation. His parents were there sitting on the couch. Izayoi turned in her red chiffon dinner dress and greeted Kagome instantly.

"Oh thank heavens! I'm so glad that you were able to make it. I thought I was going to die from sheer boredom," Izayoi said and hugged Kagome even tighter.

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat. Kagome hugged Izayoi back and released her.

"Mrs. Takahashi, this is my husband Bankotsu Yamamoto. Babe this is Inuyasha's mother, Mrs. Izayoi Takahashi," Kagome said as Bankotsu wrapped his arm around Kagome tightly.

"Please to meet you," Izayoi said and shook Bankotsu's hand.

Bankotsu nodded and kissed Kagome on the cheek and whispered in her ear. He told her that he was going to go and get a drink from the wet bar that was in the other room. Kagome nodded and turned back to continue to talk with Inuyasha's mother.

Inuyasha was watching the exchange between his mother, Kagome and Bankotsu. It pissed him and he didn't know why. That was a lie he knew exactly why and it was the man that was leaving to go and get a drink from the adjoining room and talking with his father.

Inuyasha loosened his bow tie that was around his neck and finished his drink. He walked across the room and placed his empty glass on the coaster that was placed around the room. He walked directly to Kagome and grabbed her hand without saying anything and immediately left the room with a confused Kagome.

Kagome was trotting along with Inuyasha as he looked through rooms on the first level but they were all occupied by wait staff. He remembered that there was a room that he and Kikyo snuck off to when they wanted to be away from prying eyes. Inuyasha changed directions to get there.

They were in a bathroom that was a simple standard restroom that wasn't as extravagant as the other rooms.

Inuyasha closed the door after he brought Kagome inside. He turned his back to her and collected his thoughts.

"Inuyasha! Are you crazy! What is wrong with you? Why did you! Where are we? Huh!" Kagome demanded to know.

He then slowly turned to her and looked at her.

" Are you going to answer me?" Kagome wanted to to know.

"My answer is this," Inuyasha said and then placed his hands on her upper arm and kissed her deeply. He moved his arms until they were circled around her. She lift up her face and responded by kissing him back.

The two split apart breathing heavy. They looked at each other and immediately came back together.

"I missed you so much," Kagome whispered and kissed Inuyasha on the chin.

"I missed you as well. I've been waiting all day to kiss you," Inuyasha said and butterfly kissed her on her face and neck.

Kagome could feel Inuyasha's hard on against her stomach.

"Not in here," Kagome said and kissed Inuyasha.

He placed his forehead against hers and nodded.

"I can't wait until you are finally mine and away from that idiot. He hasn't hurt you?" Inuyasha asked still holding onto Kagome.

Kagome laid against his chest hugging him tightly.

"No. He's been actually kind and sweet but I still don't think it's sincere," Kagome whispered and hugged Inuyasha tighter if that was possible.

"Come we must get to the dining room before the others," Inuyasha said and lead the way back using a short cut he knew to the dining room before everyone else.

 **Study**

"Excuse me, have you seen Kagome?" Bankotsu asked Izayoi.

"Uhm, I think she went to the powder room. I'm not sure which one because there are many here. I'm sure she will be back soon. I know dinner should start soon. Millie told me that dinner was to start at 7 and she is always punctual," Izayoi said. Moments later a bell was rung to signal dinner was ready.

"Ah it's dinner time. Would you mind escorting an old lady to her seat?" Izayoi asked and placed her arm through Bankotsu's.

Bankotsu placed his hand on hers and walked behind Inuyasha's father.

 **Casual Dining room**

Kagome was fixing her lipstick. Kagome looked for her nameplate and it was right across from Inuyasha. She sat down and placed her napkin across her lap and waited for the others to get to the dining room.

Ten minutes later, Bankotsu and Izayoi were the first to come in and followed by Inu no Tashio, Kikyo's parents, Jakotsu, the children and finally Kikyo. Everyone looked for their name plate.

Bankotsu was two seats from Kagome and Kikyo was seated next to Inuyasha. Jakotsu was placed between Kagome and Bankotsu. Izayoi was seated next to Millie and Inu no Tashio was seated next to Kikyo and her father, Ky, the bread winner of the family with his multi-million dollar company in global import and distribution services.

Ky nodded and food was immediately brought to the table. The cook served, risotto for the appetizer, tender lamb on the bone, with asparagus and a potato souffle, and red wine for the beverage pairing for the adults. The children was served grilled chicken, green beans, and the potato souffle.

"Girl this is really nice. Now why did Inuyasha leave his wife?" Jakotsu whispered to Kagome while she was eating and no one was paying attention to their conversation.

"If I was her I would try to get back with him. He looks like he has great stamina but alas I don't think that he would be interested in me. But I know he's interested in someone at the table and it's not the one sitting next to him," Jakotsu said and continued eating.

Kagome finished her wine in one gulp and requested for more to be served to her.

"Wow, trying to get laid tonight are we," Jakotsu whispered between chews to Kagome.

"Jakotsu really!" Kagome whispered loudly and prayed that she was not red as a tomato.

"I'm sorry honey I can't help it. I just have a wild kinky imagination and that imagination believe that you two got it on. Why else would a man take a married woman literally dragging said woman to some unknown place," Jakotsu asked and now everyone was listening to their conversation.

"Nothing happened," Kagome said and looked around the table and everyone went back to eating except Bankotsu.

"What is he talking about Kagome?" Bankotsu asked leaning close to Jakotsu.

"I'm being a petty monster," Jakotsu said and waved Bankotsu off to continue to eat.

 **Dessert**

When the maids were taking the dinner plates away, Ky stood up at the head of the table and cleared his throat holding his glass filled with brown liquor. Millie got up and walked towards her husband and held onto his forearm and smiled at her daughter sitting next to Inuyasha talking to each other.

"I would like to thank everyone of Kikyo's friends and extended family for welcoming her back home. We are also happy to announce that our baby girl and her ex-husband are welcoming a baby into their small family. We are very happy to see our little girl happy again. So please join us in bringing our family back together," Ky said to a stunned room.

Throughout the entire impromptu speech the entire room except Kikyo and Bankotsu had their mouth open in shock. Kagome looked at Inuyasha confused. She remembered him distinctly telling her that he couldn't wait to be together and now this.

Inuyasha was speechless as was his parents. Kikyo grabbed Inuyasha's hand and walked to where her parents were.

"Don't embarrass me," Kikyo whispered through her teeth.

Inuyasha did as told because he remembered the conversation he and Kikyo had during dinner.

"You remember the judge that told you to bring my kids to this function. He's going to be the same judge to overturn the custody orders and our divorce agreement. So basically I get the kids, the house, and your money. I'm also going to mention that little stunt you and Kagome did at the diner. That was really cute," Kikyo said and pretended to laugh at something Inuyasha was telling her.

"What the hell do you want Kikyo? Your parents are loaded. You didn't even want Lucy when she was born. I had to force you to breastfeed her when she was a newborn and that's when you told me that you was leaving me for some rich oil tycoon. What could you possibly want?" Inuyasha said and cleared his throat to lower it.

"I want to hurt you and embarrass you like you did me. I have to be a family again to even get access to my parent's money. So if giving you an ultimatum is the way to get my old life back then so be it. If you don't and the judge awards me full custody. I might start forgetting to let you know where the kids and I move to and not giving you the phone number so you can call. You know how forgetful I am," Kikyo said and rubbed her head with her index fingers on the side of her head.

"You get it now don't you. Now eat up sweetheart you don't want Eloise's food to go cold," Kikyo said and began eating her food.

 **Present time**

Everyone was eating their fruit and drinking coffee back in the study where they had cocktails at the beginning of the evening.

Inuyasha was on his fifth glass and was ignoring Kagome's and his mother's questions.

When Inuyasha was going to get his next round of alcohol, Bankotsu came up to him.

"Congratulations man, I hope that you will have a great marriage this go around," Bankotsu said and shook Inuyasha's hand.

"What do you mean this go around?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"Well the first time it was a failure and now you have a second chance and can finally leave my wife alone," Bankotsu said and squeezed Inuyasha's hand harder.

Inuyasha pushed Bankotsu off of him.

"Fuck off," Inuyasha said and began to walk away.

"I will with my wife underneath me. You thought you would swoop in and save the day. No I won and that bitch of a wife is going to be all mine. I get to do whatever the hell I want and she won't be crying to you anymore," Bankotsu said close so Inuyasha could hear him.

"She's a beautiful human being that you treat like garbage. You know that fucking speech Kikyo's old man was a damn lie. You probably put her up to it because you're afraid that Kagome would finally have enough and press charges on you and leave you! It doesn't even have to be me. Just about anyone is better than your sorry ass," Inuyasha said and walked away.

The room was quieting down listening to the two males deliver verbal insults at each other. Kagome tuned in and realized that it was about her.

Kagome placed her glass of apple cider down to pull Bankotsu away before their little spat grew bigger.

"Kagome is staying with me because she loves me. You have nothing to provide for her or our kids," Bankotsu said.

Inuyasha began to laugh hysterically.

"Your kids, your kids! What makes you think that they are yours? Isn't it funny that your kids are similar in age to mine. Didn't you find it strange that Kagome got pregnant when you was hardly around. That they would rather be with me than with you?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

"Watch what you say," Bankotsu said threateningly.

"Fuck you! I can say whatever the hell I want to," Inuyasha said and poked Bankotsu's shoulder.

Bankotsu looked at where Inuyasha touched him and was about to punch him but felt someone trying to hold him back.

It was his wife Kagome shaking her head no, not to resort to violence.

"Inuyasha,that's enough," Izayoi said trying to calm Inuyasha down. Inuyasha just moved his mother out of his way until he was standing right in front of Bankotsu.

"Those kids you keep claiming are mine and the baby that Kagome is carrying is mine as well. There the secret is out," Inuyasha said then punched Bankotsu in the face.

Bankotsu fell back a bit and touched his jaw. He shoved Kagome away and charged after Inuyasha and rammed his back into the bookcase that was behind Inuyasha.

Blow for blow each gave and received. Bankotsu tried to suplex Inuyasha but Inuyasha counter attacked and kneed Bankotsu in the groin. When Bankotsu clutch his groin Inuyasha grabbed his hair and dragged him out of the study.

Their names were being called for them to stop but their voices fell on deaf ears. When Inuyasha brought Bankotsu into the hallway he picked up Inuyasha by the thigh and ran him into the wall and let him go. Bankotsu walked down the hall a bit of blood running down his face. The children came out to see what the commotion was going on.

Lekki was frightened and ran to her mother and picked her up.

Bankotsu came back and got a book and repeatedly hit Inuyasha over the head with it. Inuyasha covered his his face with his arms and wrestled Bankotsu off of him. The two began punching again until they made it outside and was fighting in the front yard.

Mr. and Mrs. Sotan's landscape was ruined by the men rolling around in the garden.

Minutes later there was red and blue lights and both Inuyasha and Bankotsu was placed in the back of two separate squad cars heading to county.

 **Present time**

"So that's the entire account of the last five hours," Kagome said and took a deep breath.

"Was anything that Mr. Inuyasha said hold any validity about you and the two suspects?" Officer Hiten asked.

Kagome opened her mouth to say answer his question but a call over the radio came through his walkie talkie. He answered it and turned to leave.

Kagome stopped him before he could go any further.

"Do you know when Bankotsu and Inuyasha will be released?" Kagome asked.

"They will be able to go home tomorrow. They are in the drunk tank because they both failed the breathalyzer test and they need to sleep it off. Thank you ma'am for your cooperation," Officer Hiten said and went to go get his partner because of another drunk dispute.

Kagome nodded her head and sat back in the lawn chair and looked at the stars above.

She heard the door to the house to the backyard open and it was Izayoi with a cup of coffee.

"Here drink this. It will warm you up," Izayoi said and drunk from her own mug.

"Thank you," Kagome said and took a sip.

"I hate to ask after you just got done talking to the police but are those Inuyasha's children and are you carrying his child?" Izayoi asked.

Kagome grabbed Izayoi's hand and looked in her eyes.

"Izayoi!" Inu no Tashio called from the glass window.

"You have an urgent call from your sister," Tashio called out to her.

"Oh dear. Excuse me but I do want to talk to you later on," Izayoi said and left to go answer the call.

Kagome laid back down on the chair. She took a deep breath and let the tears she was holding back flow down her cheeks. She took another deep breath and looked up at the stars.

She felt a chilly wind go through her shawl and decided to go back inside. Then she heard a stick break in the distance. She looked around the expansive garden but didn't see anything in the darkness. She then heard her name being called and looked to see it was one of her kids.

"Momma! You gotta tuck us in!" Lekki yelled to her mother.

"Coming baby," Kagome said and looked around again but still didn't see anything or heard anything.

' _Must be my tired brain telling me it's time to go to bed,'_ Kagome thought and made her way back to the mansion.

 **Drunk Tank**

Bankotsu was laying down on the hard cot and was trying to keep his breathing under control. He still wanted to beat the shit out of Inuyasha. His mother was right Kagome was a slut and trapped him in a loveless marriage. He knew the first thing in the morning was to get his kids tested and have Kagome pee on a stick willingly or unwillingly it didn't matter to him. He popped his knuckles in both of his hands from the stress that was trying to mount in his body.

Then he heard the bars open and another drunk man was placed in his cell. The man stumbled in and began cursing loudly.

"Play nicely ladies see you in the morning," the officer said and laughed then shut the lights off.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes and turned towards the wall.

"Yo top bunk is my bed get your ass on the bottom one bitch," the drunk man yelled and pulled at Bankotsu that was pissed off already.

Bankotsu let himself get pulled down from the bed. But instead of falling to his back he landed on his feet.

"What are you some ninja or something? I want to beat yo ass even more," the drunk man said and wildly threw punches at Bankotsu.

Bankotsu grinned and began to merciless beat the man until he was stress free. He didn't know if the man was begging for him to stop it if blood got on his clothes. He just needed to punch something over and over and this man fucked up and was the unknown sacrifice. Bankotsu finally stopped when he felt tired. He looked at his hands and wiped the blood off with the sleeve of his shirt that wasn't bloody. He was more at peace than when he started out his time behind bars. He was able to think clearly. The drunk man didn't say anything and Bankotsu was glad that he wasn't moaning like Kagome usually did when he went too far in discipling her.

He fell to sleep instantly ideas flowing to get back at Inuyasha.

' _I'm not done with you Inuyasha not by a long shot. You may have won this battle but the war has just started,'_ Bankotsu thought and went to sleep on his side facing the wall.

 **A/N: Not beta read...I'll update again and Running from the Past soon as well!**

 **8 more days not including the weekend!**

 **M**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Three days later**

"Hey Jakotsu do you think you could watch the kids for a couple of days?" Kagome asked on phone in the hallway.

" _Yeah Sugar. Bring the kiddos over and I'll keep them for the rest of the week and the weekend. I bet their dad is going to be extra irritated and Hiro and Lekki shouldn't be there. Plus I get to spend time with my nephew and niece,_ " Jakotsu said on the phone.

"Oh thank you so much! You don't know how much that would mean to us. I don't have them, they are at school," Kagome said.

" _Okay. I'll get them. But I'm surprise that you aren't trying to see Inuyasha,_ " Jakotsu said trying to be nosy.

Kagome caught on and rolled her eyes.

"No I need to make sure that my husband is doing okay. Again Inuyasha and I are just friends," Kagome said hoping she sounded convincing.

" _Oh Kagome, how naive are do you think we are_?" Jakotsu asked.

"Whatever Jakotsu. I think they just called my name. I'm about to get your brother. Thanks again! Bye," Kagome said and hung up her cellphone and walked back inside the jailhouse.

 **Inside Jailhouse**

Bankotsu waited as the officer found his envelope and dumped his stuff out and made him sign a sign out document.

"Is everything there?" the officer asked boredly.

Bankotsu did a quick scan and found everything there including his money and wedding ring. He slipped his ring on his ring finger and placed his other belongings in his pant pockets and slipped his shoes back on.

He walked through the gate and looked around the waiting room expecting to see one of his brothers or even his mother. He was mildly surprised to see his wife waving to him across the room. Bankotsu walked to her and gathered her in his arms.

 **Two Days ago**

Men were sitting in a gated area for their daily fresh air. Bankotsu was sitting by himself with his arms crossed over his body. He was pissed that Inuyasha was able to leave and he had to stay because his cellmate was wanting to press charges against him resulting to having to wait until the judge could hear his case.

Bankotsu looked around the small enclosed area and recognized a classmate from high school. Bankotsu got up and walked to his classmate and sat down. The man looked up and did a double take.

"Yamamoto? I be damn! I wouldn't think I would see your ass in here. What's it been? Almost 15 years?" the man said.

"Yeah, hey Miroku. What are you doing here?" Bankotsu asked and took a cigarette from the pouch Miroku had in his hand.

Miroku passed him a lighter and did a long pull of nicotine to his bloodstream. He blew the smoke out of his nostril and held the stick between his fingers.

"I thought you were giving those things up. But yeah it's been a minute," Bankotsu said and placed an unlit one in his mouth.

"Shit. That long. Oh uhm, the shitty defender got me charged with indecent exposure and disorderly conduct with a minor present," Miroku said and stubbed out his cigarette bud.

"What happened?" Bankotsu asked and turned to really look at Miroku.

"My old lady finally threw my ass out and had some idiot with her and around my five kids. I got drunk and thought it would be a great idea to show up to her job naked with the old snake out of his cage. Yeah...didn't think it through. I admit I was a bit … fuck drunk. It was take your kid to work day that day. So everyone at her job knows why she stayed with me so long. Police was called and been here because the city jail is crowded. I think she is going to drop the charges after she start getting that itch again. What about you? Did you and what's her name, Candice, no...Kagome. Did she abort your kid like you asked or did she have it and got you paying child support?" Miroku asked and lit up another cigarette.

"Yeah Kagome. No she didn't abort my son. We got married and she had another one it's a girl. Similar charge too, disorderly conduct and had a bit of a misunderstanding with another criminal in here. They say that I literally beat him within an inch of his life. Shit happens you know," Bankotsu joked and the two men laughed and looked around the nearly destitute scenery.

"Do you still dabble in with the Blue stuff?" Miroku asked and looked around nonchalantly making sure no one was listening to their conversation.

"No. Kagome and my brother helped me get cleaned. I haven't used in about four almost five years. Since Lekki, my daughter, been born. Anyway it's been good talking to you Miroku. If you ever get out look me up," Bankotsu said and got up to leave.

Miroku was the one that introduced Blue Harvey to him when they were juniors in high school. Both came to school high and horny all the time their senior year. Bankotsu believed that Blue Harvey was what caused his life to go down hill starting with fucking Kagome at some college party Jakotsu took him to to lose his virginity which ended Kagome up knocked up. So he thinks.

 **Present Day**

Kagome was mixing some cake mix in a bowl and keeping an ear out for Bankotsu who was taking a long hot bath. She just got off the phone with Jakotsu to confirm that both of her children were with him and that he was taking care of them.

Kagome was pouring the chocolate mixture into a greased and floured pan when her phone rang.

 **Light Tap Tap on Glass window**

Kagome looked up and heard soft knocks on her kitchen window. She opened the door and it was Inuyasha standing there with his arms open.

Kagome automatically walked to him and hugged him tightly. Inuyasha was about to talk to her but Kagome immediately shook her head no. She pointed to the side and Inuyasha rolled his eyes but understood.

He grabbed her hand to and led her outside.

"I can't be long Bankotsu is taking a bath and I have a cake to bake," Kagome said in hushed whispers.

Inuyasha moved closer to her and lifted her chin to look in her eyes.

"I missed you. I should have came over sooner. I've been busy with the firm and putting out flames," Inuyasha said and hugged Kagome tighter.

"I missed you too but can I ask you something," Kagome began and looked up to Inuyasha's face which was half covered by shadow.

"Anything my love," Inuyasha said and rubbed his hand along her arms.

"Why did you tell Bankotsu, well everyone, that I was pregnant and that Hiro and Lekki are yours? I've been walking on eggshells since you made that declaration. I'm a bit afraid because Bank hasn't said anything about your off color statement the other night," Kagome said and stepped back from Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry if it caused you any stress. I was angry and that ass knew or knows that I'm madly in love with you and can't have you. So to get him back I said that first thing to pop up in my mind. His children as mine plus an unborn love child behind his back. I didn't think it would spiral into jail and court. But I'm not sorry for wishing it was true," Inuyasha said and brought Kagome close and kissed her on her lips.

"You just don't know our past and I don't want to go retell it either. It's quite sensitive," Kagome said vaguely and felt the night chill go through her clothes.

 **In the kitchen**

Bankotsu had finished a relaxed bath and just got out of the tub. He dried off and just kept his towel on around his midsection. He began to wonder where Kagome was and heard a tapping on the window. Bankotsu silently frowned and saw his wife bring in Inuyasha then leave out of the backdoor. He waited for a few seconds and walked to the window.

Bankotsu saw the two talking and then Inuyasha kissing his Kagome. Bankotsu's blood boiling as his wife placed her arms around Inuyasha's neck. Bankotsu was about to go outside when the phone rang.

He quickly went back to the bathroom to pretend he didn't know of Kagome's disgrace.

 **Ring Ring**

Kagome ran back inside and quickly picked up the house phone without looking at the caller id figuring it was Jakotsu or Lekki.

"Yes," Kagome answered the phone readying herself with a bombardment of questions.

" _Kagome dear. It's your mother. Hello?_ " Mrs. Higurashi said on the phone softly with sadness in her voice.

Kagome almost dropped the phone not expecting her mother to be on the other line. She remembered distinctly that her mother didn't want anything to do with her lying slut daughter.

" _Oh dear I hope I didn't get the wrong number_ ," said on the phone.

Kagome somehow found her voice and answered the older woman.

" Hello Mom, how are you?" Kagome said cautiously.

" _Oh thank heavens! I got the right number,"_ her mother said.

"Yes. Is everything alright? It's been a long time since I've heard your voice. How's grandpa?" Kagome asked.

" _Everyone is doing fine Kagome. I'll just cut to the chase. Your father's birthday is in two days and we hoped that you would come. He's served his time and is rehabilitated for his disease. He-he wants to apologize to you. He wants to make everything right. We haven't seen our grandchild in years. Please Kagome,"_ tearfully pleaded on the phone.

" _I'll try...I'll try and come and bring the children. I have to see what time Bankotsu is off. You remember him right,_ " Kagome said feeling sick to her stomach.

She sank down on her kitchen chair feeling the room swim.

' _Hopefully he says that we can't go because of whatever. If I ever need Bankotsu to be inconsiderate it's now,'_ Kagome thought hearing her mother sound relieved and happy.

It nearly broke her heart.

 **19 years ago**

"Kagome come here pumpkin. Your everyone went to Soto's play and we are going to run a bit late. I love how you prance around here in your school girl skirt. Come out, come out, wherever you are you little bitch! Now!' her father screamed and eventually found Kagome hidden in her laundry basket underneath her dirty clothes.

Kagome only twelve, experienced her first sexual interaction with a male. He lead her to their secret place behind her bedroom wall. built a secret soundproof room to enjoy watching and playing with his princess.

lead Kagome to the sheet only bed and told her to get on her knees and take his manhood in her mouth. Kagome slowly did and bobbed her head like the women and men did in the videos her dad made her watch with him.

"My angel is going to know how to properly treat a man. Any man I pick for you is going to be happy with you my little pet. Ah less teeth and use your hand," Mr. Higurashi said with gritted teeth and raked his fingers through her hair.

 **5 years later**

"What do you mean you don't want to fool around? Come on everyone is doing it. I'll teach you my little-" Bankotsu began to say but a teary eyed Kagome slapped him.

"Don't you ever call me your pet or angel or anything. I don't belong to you or to anyone for that matter! I don't want to be fucking touched you got it! I don't like it when my -" Kagome screamed but immediately closed her mouth. She had almost let out a dark secret she had kept for almost her entire teenage life.

Bankotsu, a senior, caught what she said.

"Did someone touch you? Answer Kagome because I will beat the living shit out of them. If you don't want to fool around it's okay. Just come here and stop all that crying. You know I hate it when you cry babe," Bankotsu said and gathered his broken girlfriend in his arms.

"I'm so sorry Bank. I'm just disgusted with myself and my life. Just please don't ask me anymore right now please," Kagome cried harder and held Bankotsu tighter.

 **Days Later**

Bankotsu was at his mother's house using the house phone to get in contact with Kagome. She wasn't at school and hadn't been answering his incessant phone calls.

" Mom I'm going to borrow the car. Gonna go and see Kagome. She's been sick these last couple of days," Bankotsu yelled to the back and grabbed the car keys.

"I wish you would stop telling me that's your choice in a girlfriend. She's really a plain looking girl and not that bright. What's wrong with Kagura or Kaguya? They seem like nice girls. With prominent parents with influential pull in different industries," his mother said bringing in the laundry from outdoors.

"They are sluts and everyone who goes out with either one have to go out with the ex boyfriend Naraku Onigumo. He he won't take a hint that those broads dumped him. So I try to avoid them. Besides I'm going to a party with Jakotsu tonight ," Bankotsu said and went to kiss his mother on the forehead and left through the front door.

" That bitch doesn't deserve him not one bit! She's going to trap him I can feel it in my bones! Oh hell!" Bankotsu's mother said out loud and went to her laundry room to properly fold the household clothes.

 **AN: There's more to their backstory.**

 **Happy Father's Day**

 **please leave a review**

 **until later this day or week**

 **M**


	15. Chapter 15

**Last time**

" That bitch doesn't deserve him not one bit! She's going to trap him I can feel it in my bones! Oh hell!" Bankotsu's mother said out loud and went to her laundry room to properly fold the household clothes.

 **Chapter 15**

 **Higurashi Household**

Bankotsu arrived and all the lights seemed to be off but the one where Kagome's room is located at. He turned the engine off and got out of the car.

Bankotsu knocked on the door but there was no answer. He looked around for the hidden key under the Welcome Mat and unlocked the front door. Bankotsu let himself in and headed up stairs calling for Kagome.

Bankotsu knocked on his girlfriend's bedroom door and it opened without any protest. His girlfriend was lying down on her back and an older man was between her legs eating her out.

"Oh Kagome your pussy is delicious. It's better than your mother's. Come for Daddy baby," Bankotsu recognized as Kagome father's voice.

Kagome reeled and moaned from the ministrations her father was giving to her.

Bankotsu watched them and felt his cock hardening.

' _No wonder she doesn't want to have sex with me. Fuck her body is amazing_ ,' Bankotsu thought and rubbed his clothed and harden cock.

"Daddy please stop. I want to save myself and have sex with Bankotsu," Kagome moaned and bucked her hips.

"I know I just want you to be perfect for him," her father said and placed two more fingers inside and flicked his fingers against her clit.

Bankotsu grunted and closed his mouth with his hand.

Mr. Higurashi stopped and looked behind him. He grinned and walked towards the door with a hard on.

"Glad you could make it here son. I see that you are wanting and ready to fuck my daughter. She's ready for you. I'm just gonna go...enjoy. Make me proud son," said and left.

Bankotsu pulled up his pants and walked towards his girlfriend that was fingering herself rapidly and angrily.

Bankotsu grabbed her hand to stop her. Kagome's eyes were unfocused trying to grab his shirt down to kiss him.

It was hard to pull away since she had her hand on his cock and was stroking it just the way he liked it.

"Kagome wake up. Baby wake up it's me Bankotsu," Bankotsu whispered and wiped the rapidly producing perspiration from her forehead.

He looked around and saw numerous of pill bottles, Pink dragon baggies, and empty alcohol bottles around her nightstand.

He looked back and kissed her again.

"Get on top of her and fuck her or get out," Bankotsu heard 's voice.

' _The fuck?'_ Bankotsu thought and looked around.

Kagome began moaning and bucking her hips. Her body was beginning to overheat again. He knew that was Pink Dragon some date rape drug that over heats the body to make the user engage in intercourse continuously.

Bankotsu looked at his beautiful girlfriend and took his clothes off. He rubbed her clit and was rewarded with Kagome squirting onto his lower abs.

"Please Bankotsu I'm hot all over," Kagome groaned and writhed in the sheets.

Bankotsu lined up his cock and plunged inside of her tight vagina. He was surprised how tight and warm she was. He hooked her left leg on top of his arm and thrusted inside her.

They were intimate the entire night not knowing that was looking at them the entire time.

:::

:::

 **Present Day**

"Hey Momma here we are. This is Hiro and your granddaughter Lekki," Kagome said when her mother greeted them.

"Oh my baby and her babies. You came come I bet your father, grandfather, and brother want to see you all," Ms. Higurashi said and grabbed Kagome's hand.

.

.

.

Her mother introduced and reintroduce Kagome and her grandchildren to friends and other family members. She then brought Kagome to the den with the other older men and her father was.

Kagome's father turned when he heard his wife's voice and a small grin crept onto his thin lips as well as memories of long ago came to mind. He stopped talking to one of his pals and came towards his estranged daughter but stopped. He saw children clutching her hands and stooped down to greet them.

"Sam meet our grandkids. This is Lekki and see how Hiro grew up so much. He looks just like his father doesn't he," said.

Sam looked up and nodded then held his hand out to shake both Hiro and Lekki's hand.

 **Few Years ago**

 **Minimum Security Visitation Phone booth**

Bankotsu waited nervously for his father in law to come from the back.

Bankotsu finally was able to save his girlfriend now wife from the clutches of Sam Higurashi. It took not only Kagome's confession of incest but her mother as well to come forward because of domestic violence.

He was sentenced the same day ten years behind bars. Kagome found out she was three months pregnant with a boy. They did a court ordered paternity test and Bankotsu had the results. He hadn't read them yet hence he was nervous.

Why marry the tramp that took her baby boy away he recalled his mother saying to him at the courthouse.

He honestly loved her and knew that they were meant for each other.

" _Each other's ray of sunshine on a stormy day_ ," Kagome told him.

"Inmate 34789 sit at booth 12," a police said loudly and woke Bankotsu up.

He saw the black block number and took a deep breath. His father in law looked haggard behind the plastic glass. Sam Higurashi looked stunned but intrigued to see his son in law and not another relative.

Sam motioned for Bankotsu to pick up the phone. Bankotsu did and cleared his throat after taking a deep breath.

"What can I do for you ?" Sam began.

Bankotsu looked at Sam Higurashi's features long narrow nose with a crook in it. High cheekbones, thin dry lips, sunken hooded brown eyes evenly spread apart. Short thinning salt and pepper hair that looked a bit matted.

' _How could a beautiful woman come from him?_ 'Bankotsu wondered and opened the envelope.

"The reason I'm here is because of the paternity test. I haven't read it until now. So uhm yeah,"Bankotsu read it and a smile crept up on his lips.

"Well what does it say?" Sam wanted to know if he had a grandchild or another child.

"Congratulations you have your first grandson actually. My baby is a boy and he's mine. So I will kindly tell you to fuck off and never contact my family again. But I do thank you ,your daughter is excellent at giving head," Bankotsu said and hung up his phone receiver.

Mr. Higurashi mutely said hold on and Bankotsu obliged. He picked up the black receiver and waited.

"Can I see the paper? Let me read it," Sam said and Bankotsu plastered it on the plastic glass.

Sam Higurashi scanned the paper quickly and Bankotsu was right. His daughter was caring his grandson. He was disgusted and disappointed with himself for wishing the opposite. He nodded his head and hung up the receiver to go back to his cell.

Bankotsu got up and left to go straight to his brother's house where he and Kagome were staying for the time being.

 **Present Day**

Bankotsu walked and placed a hand his son's shoulder before the child's grandfather could touch Hiro.

"Sam how are you?" Bankotsu asked and moved Hiro behind him.

"Well and getting old unfortunately. You have a mighty fine family Bankotsu. You've been treating my princess good? I see you have your own princess huh. She looks just like her-," Sam started to say and unknowingly to himself started to lick his lips like a wolf watching his prey.

Bankotsu saw and grabbed Sam's throats before he could finish what he was saying. The other party goers shouted in protest but Bankotsu didn't care.

"Finish that statement and this celebration will quickly turn into a memorial for you," Bankotsu whispered and threw his father in law away from him and his family.

Kagome gathered up Lekki and grabbed Hiro's hand and quickly headed back to the car without Bankotsu saying anything.

Kagome could hear her mother shouting at her to stop but she didn't. She wanted to get out and get out now.

Her children didn't say anything. Hiro looked back and recognized his uncle and waved. Bankotsu was in the car and pulled away without taking a second glance. He looked at Kagome and saw her wipe some tears away. Bankotsu then looked at his children coloring or reading a book. He grabbed Kagome's hand and kissed the back of it. She looked at him and rubbed the back of his and continued to look out of the car window.

 **The night Hiro was born- hospital room**

"Kagome you did an amazing job love," Bankotsu whispered and saw his son suckle his wife's breast.

"I didn't do much but I'm just tired right now. Bankotsu is it sad that I'm glad the baby is a boy and not a girl? I just don't want my baby to have to deal with all the craziness I had to grow up with,"Kagome said and yawned a bit after burping Hiro.

"I know babe. I promise that I will provide the best life for you and our son. You won't have to deal with your family when I'm around. We are each other's family. I love you Kagome," Bankotsu whispered to a sleeping Kagome.

He took Hiro from her arms and placed him in his bassinet and cuddled with Kagome after kissing her on her forehead.

 **Present Day-Yamamoto Residence**

Everyone got out of the car and headed inside. Bankotsu looked over to the right and saw Inuyasha washing his car. He was shirtless and waved to Kagome who waved back but continued inside of the house. Bankotsu looked and flared his nose.

' _I won't let any harm come to my family and I mean that,_ ' Bankotsu thought and walked inside of the house

 **A/N: going through the some things...I was planning to get this chapter out earlier. Car got stolen from my apartment. The police are on it and my car people are useless. Not depressed as I should be because I know God got me!**

 **This chapter got a bit dark and graphic it almost went totally left field but I decided uhm not this story lol! Anytewho finally on Summer Break! Was teaching summer school and that was an experience lol! So more updates and finally a new story! Hopefully!**

 **have a great week!**

 **not beta read but I did try!**

 **M**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Bankotsu was getting the all too familiar itch again. The overwhelming itch only a few women could satisfy and he knew which ones. He knew he had waited enough to step outside of their marriage for the time being since he's clocked in many hours at the home front.

He looked at his phone again and it was Serena. She reached out to him for a couple of days now and now she wanted to mend their complicated relationship again. He looked at his naked current wife who he just made love too for the third time that day. He then looked at his phone again and decided to chance it.

He quickly replied that he would meet her at their favorite hotel in Birken Village two towns away from his current residence and seemingly happy life. He turned off the side lamp, plugged his phone in the charger, and wrapped his arm around his sleeping wife mentally promising her his final infidelity.

 **Three mornings later**

Jakotsu came by the house to get Kagome so she could ride with him to meet a potential broker to invest in his men's high fashion trendy tailor business. They dropped the kids off at their school and continued on their journey.

"Now Jakotsu why am I going with you again to meet with this investor?" Kagome asked while Jakotsu steered his black SUV through afternoon traffic.

"Well the guy is a family oriented type person and I need a family. So wifey we are going to get this business owner to come off some money and invest in my business. I'm tired of working for others and getting them rich. I know I'm good and just need the money to back it up," Jakotsu said and signaled to exit the freeway.

"That's understandable but why are we in Birken Village? That's an unusual place to conduct business that's legit," Kagome pointed out and looked at the dilapidated housing and business structures.

"Well you remember when I said my brother must be doing something shady. Well we are going to check it out. Then if it's just my imagination then off to the investor but if my hunch is correct then off to investor and divorce lawyer as well. He's next door to the investor I have an appointment with," Jakotsu said.

"Wait what! When did you get all this together?" Kagome asked as Jakotsu approached a seedy hotel.

"Since the night Bankotsu went to jail. Some nick knacks have been coming up missing at my mother's house. She's been complaining to me and red flags started to pop up in my head. It was like," Jakotsu began but Kagome finished.

"When he was using. You don't think...but why? Why relapse?" Kagome rhetorical asked.

Jakotsu shrugged his shoulders and got out of his SUV and approached a white and blue lettered plumbing van.

Kagome quickly got out of the car and trailed behind her brother-in- law.

Jakotsu knocked three short rapid taps on the door and two turns on the silver door handles on the back. Kagome rolled her eyes but stepped closer to Jakotsu just in case she needed a shield.

Moments later the doors open and a short guy with blue coveralls and a white head of hair opened the door.

 **Inside the Plumbing Van**

Totosai Sakahashi has been a private investigator even before he could drive. He loved the work and witness the interesting yet immoral lives people lived. He had photographed many delegates, wives, husbands, authorities, entertainers and etc. You name it, he's probably followed someone in that industry. The job he had now he hated the most. To let a suspecting wife know her intuition was correct about her husband's infidelity whereabouts.

He was just finishing recording his target having intercourse with a known gold digging tramp named Betsy. This was the fifth women he's had in the last 78 hours.

He heard the special knock on his van and opened it. Totosai saw the couple and he suspected the woman was the wife of the target and the man was his temporary employer.

Totosai narrowed his grey eyes and saw a necklace with two hearts that most mothers wore that had children. Totosai was hating the guy even more.

"Mr. Sakahashi this is Bankotsu Yamamoto's wife Kagome Yamamoto," Jakotsu introduced and the two shook hands.

"So Mrs. Yamamoto," Totosai began but Kagome stopped him.

" Please call me Kagome," Kagome replied with a smile.

Totosai smiled tensely back and nodded. He cleared his throat and waved for them to enter the van.

Kagome looked around at the many CCTV monitors and equipment that lined the inside of the van. It looked really high tech and expensive inside.

Kagome took the proffered stool and looked at a monitor that was on the blue screen.

Jakotsu sat next to her and held her hand for support. Kagome was in a mix of emotions that she couldn't decipher all at once.

Totosai turned in his stool chair and looked at his clients and sighed.

He turned again towards a built in shelf and then tapped the folder in his hands before facing Kagome again.

Kagome shifted a bit and gnawed her bottom lip.

"This is for you. You can do with the information as you please. I've already received payment. I wish we could have met under different circumstances but it was nice doing business with ya," Totosai said with a tight smile and firm handshake.

Jakotsu raised his eyebrow and opened the van door to get out. He helped Kagome who was still holding the unmarked brown envelope.

The two walked back to Jakotsu's car and sat inside after buckling it up.

Kagome was numb.

"Jakotsu please take me home. I don't think I would be great company if I came along with you," Kagome whispered as tears gathered.

Jakotsu inhaled a gulp of air and exhaled it then shook his head. He still looked around the parking lot to see if he saw his brother's car parked.

Jakotsu exited out of the hotel towards the highway to take his sister-in-law home.

 **With Bankotsu**

 **Blue Jay Lounge**

Bankotsu was waiting for his latest conquest to come from the bathroom so they could go to another establishment. He was sitting at one of the tables hiding behind an open newspaper. He felt that someone was staring at him for no good reason. Yeah his "date" was cute with her flaming red hair and curvy physique but not enough to eye fuck her and him. Bankotsu turned and saw the chick that he met two nights ago and for the love of him couldn't remember her name so he just called her babe.

"Ready to eat Bank the food is delicious if I do say so myself. I'm starved," Babe said and sat down across from Bankotsu still holding up the newspaper to hide himself.

Babe frowned when he didn't say anything and pulled down the newspaper so she could see the man's face.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes before she could see and immediately had his seductive expression in place to woo her to want to leave. He grabbed gently enough not to bruise but a little force to show Babe's hand that he wanted to do something else...like leave.

Babe giggled at his forwardness and sucked on her ruby red bottom lip.

"I'm starved too but not for what's on this menu," Bankotsu said huskily and kissed her knuckles to her wrist.

Babe was slowly being sucked into his gently yet warm blue eyes. That was what attracted her the most and caused her to go with him and be with him for almost three days. She was certain that her mother was worried heck even her complacent nonchalant husband should realize she hadn't made it home since Saturday.

She really needed to get her life together and quickly. But images of what this man did to her body her nether regions was responding that it wanted to do what her date suggested.

She cleared her throat and retracted her hand from his.

"I guess we can go back after we eat. I guess we can go now so we can have time to you know," Babe said and leaned over so her ample breast could threateningly fall out from her sheer white top.

Bankotsu tilted his head and then got up. He held his hand out so she could place her hand into his. He lucidly pulled her up and kissed her sensually on her lips. She gasped when he pinched his butt and stuck his tongue into her open mouth.

Moments later they heard someone clearing their throat.

"This is a family oriented eating establishment please conduct yourself in that fashion," the elderly hostess sneered and left the kissing couple.

They separated and lightly chuckled because of their embarrassment of being basically kicked out of the restaurant. Bankotsu paid for their coffee and grabbed the woman's hand and left thankful that the glares from the elderly hostess.

' _I wonder what's her problem. It's like she knows this chick. Nah,_ ' Bankotsu thought to himself as he left the graveled parking lot.

Bankotsu didn't notice a beat up green pickup truck was sitting in wait to follow their movements. The man inside crushed the hot contents in their cup when he saw his wife lean over and kiss the ass. His tan skin slowly turn red from pure rage. He waited a bit and followed closely.

:::

:::

 **Yamamoto Residence**

Kagome sitting with her legs crossed alone at the kitchen table with the lights off to the entire house. She had a half bottle of red wine and an uneaten grilled cheese sandwich she made for herself. She looked around with watery eyes of the good and bad memories she shared with her husband at this particular place.

She looked in front of her again and it was the unmarked brown envelope that Totosai gave to her. She gnawed on her lower lip hesitating to open up the truths she has known all this time.

She wiped the tears that rapidly fell from her brown eyes down to her rosy cheeks. Turning the envelope she slowly unfasten it the long red string prolonging her small want that her husband truly changed but deep inside she knew and the proof was in her hands now.

Pulling out the colored pictures that magnified the infidelity Kagome wasn't surprised to see the woman she saw those months back. Expecting to see the same woman it was not the same woman in the fifteen other pictures but four others with three pictures each at the same location doing practically the same thing. The last picture she saw Bankotsu and some lady with flaming red hair leaving the same restaurant like the others. Kagome rolled her eyes and placed her glass on the picture because it was almost sadly comical.

' _What attracted these women to him_ ,'Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome looked down at the spread out pictures of the five women in different positions in the throes of sex, going out to eat and him buying them a cheap trinket.

 _'I guess the more important question what did I see in him?'_ Kagome thought and poured herself another glass of red wine.

Munching on her now cold grilled cheese sandwich she heard three knocks on her front door. She looked at her sandwich and threw it back on the plate. She wiped her tear stain faced and took her hair down from her usual ponytail to redo it to look presentable.

Kagome called out to the visitor and heard a muffled it's me.

Kagome quirked her eyebrow and opened the door to me. It was Inuyasha with a red mug.

Kagome stopped doing her hair and looked at him. She giggled when she saw the empty cup because women would bring over mugs over like those for sugar or flour but in reality to gossip well according to the many times she saw her mother do the same thing with her next door neighbors Janice and Doris.

"My mom wanted to know if you have a cup of sugar we can borrow," Inuyasha said a bit loudly and clearly uncomfortable.

Kagome giggled and motioned with her head for him to follow her to the kitchen.

Inuyasha did and looked around the house he haven't stepped foot in for seemed like ages but only a month or two.

She grabbed a gallon ziplock bag and a dry ingredient measuring cup.

"What is your mom making?" Kagome asked with her back towards him.

"Huh? Oh sugar cookies for the kids. They've been asking for them and she decided to make some but I ran out of sugar. Kagome what's all of this?" Inuyasha asked and picked up a picture of Bankotsu and a red hair woman doing doggystyle in a seedy looking hotel.

Kagome turned and her cheeks inflamed with rage reaching and overflowing her boiling point.

She walked over and cleared the table of the pictures and held her hand out for the one Inuyasha was holding.

"No. Talk Kagome. You had a private investigator take pictures for you to spy on your husband? Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked remembering unfondly when he first confirmed with concrete proof that Kikyo was being unfaithful.

That was the main reason he didn't fight at all to keep their marriage he just wanted full custody of his children and give her nothing in return. He was granted that until this new overturn he was still battling.

"I'm fine," Kagome's quaked a bit but her eyes and hand firm.

"Are you sure? It's okay to feel what you are failing to hide from me. Remember I went through something similar with my ex-wife. It's okay. I'm not leaving you by yourself okay," Inuyasha said trying to coax her to lash at him and not bottle it up to unintentionally release her anger on anyone else like her kids.

"I'm fucking great! Please just give it back to me and leave my damn house! I'm fine! I'm fine! I'm perfectly fucking fantastically fine that my husband is a fucking cheater who seems to fuck anything that moves! Who lies and hits me and, and has another family but treats mine like shit! I'm fine being lonely, hurt and scared all the time! Please hand me the damn photo and leave me alone! I hate you! I hate you so so much ! I hate you Inuyasha! Fuck off now!" Kagome yelled and cried out with all her bottled emotions and hot tears coursing down her face and exploding out.

Inuyasha just stood there unemotional to make her think she was angry at him. He was waiting for her to explode and this was it.

She reached out to snatch the picture from him but he grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a tight hug. She tried to wrestle out of his iron like hold but Kagome couldn't contain her tears any longer.

She grabbed the front of his white buttonsown and cried for what seemed like forever. All the pain for her kids, the abuse she and her children went, the lies she overlooked, the emptiness and loneliness she experienced and still did, the instant attraction she felt for Bankotsu when she was being abused by her own father and his friends. Kagome just wailed into Inuyasha's strong chest and he never let go even when she slid down to the still prestine looking kitchen floor.

He rubbed her back and didn't stop her from her incoherent babbles and curses she unleashed. Her punches hurt a bit but he weathered the rocky storm Kagome was going through internally.

Inuyasha waited until she tired herself out and asleep with tears still leaking from her eyes. He checked the time and their children would be getting out of school soon. He quickly called his mother to pick up both sets of siblings and keep them away from their home for awhile longer. Inuyasha gathered Kagome in his arms and walked out the small house to his home. He was thankful that his mom left it unlocked.

He walked up the stairs still carrying a sleeping Kagome until he got to his room. He gently placed her in the same spot she was in when her family spent the night the first time for Luke's birthday.

He was about to leave but she grabbed his arm and shakingly begged him with her sad brown eyes to stay with her. He shook his head and kissed her forehead. He took his shoes off and loosened his tie. She immediately placed her head and hand on his chest and he placed his head on hers and arm around her.

Not long after she was in a deep sleep. He waited a bit longer and tested to see if she wasn't going to wake. He peeled her off of him gently with another kiss on her forehead and daringly on her lips. He wiped the dried tear stains from her cheek. She moved a bit but didn't wake only sighed.

' _Am I trying to wake her up sheesh,'_ Inuyasha mentally berated himself.

He left his bedroom and pulled out his cellphone.

He punched in the preset number two to dial his mother.

"Hey mom how's the kids?" Inuyasha asked in a low whisper as he made his way down the stairs quietly.

"Speak up some I can't hear you" Izayaoi said.

Inuyasha looked behind him while downstairs and cleared his throat.

"I had said how were the kids," Inuyasha said in normal volume.

"They are fine. They are at the playground. I bought them some clothes to change into and shoes. We have a dinne reservation at this restaurant that's suppose to sell the best ramen. So you and Kagome will have to find something to eat together," Izayaoi said and giggled to herself.

She knew her son loved that woman to the stars and back and maybe even farther than that. She was just going to help him make a move so he can move on from Kikyo and her mess and be happy. That was the end game her family's happiness.

"Alright I'll talk with you later. If anything comes up make sure to call me okay," Inuyasha told her and hung up after she agreed and ended the call.

Inuyasha went to his fairly clean kitchen and took the chicken legs he thawed out earlier. He was getting better at cooking simple meals and wanted to surprise Kagome. But he remembered what his dad did for him when he was going through his funk when Kikyo left him with two small kids and a broken in repairable heart.

 **First month as a single dad**

Inuyasha was walking down from his office to speak with his dad about a client's request that was a bit odd even for him.

He walked in and Luke and Lucy was there playing with his father's pens, pencils, different plans and whtnot. His father was at his desk on the phone talking. When he was done he went to Luke who was drawing on the piece of grid paper and held it up to his grandfather.

"That's great Luke now can you make it with circles and add some trees and maybe a cloud. Remember I have a very important client coming and they asked specifically for you two to help me out," Tashio said and kissed Luke on the forehead and picked up his granddaughter from her car seat.

Tashio turned and motioned for Inuyasha to come forward where he was standing with his grandkids. Inuyasha didn't notice he was crying until Luke pointed it out to him.

He felt his face and wiped them away. He picked up his son and sat in his seat with Luke in his lap.

"So who's this special client that gets to have this amazing house?" Inuyasha asked.

"Grammy! She wants to build a new garden house and missioned us to do it," Luke said proudly.

Inuyasha shook his head and pretended to be overly amazed yet he was just thankful.

His dad placed Lucy down since she was asleep again and motioned for Inuyasha to follow him.

"Thanks Dad. I don't even know. I'm just a horrible parent. Why couldn't I think of that? Why did I have to yell at them all the time and ignore them. But you just knew. I'm a failure, " Inuyasha said with silent tears.

Tashio hugged his son and lead him to his couch he had in his office.

"Believe it or not there's no secret manual to raising children. There's not. I've made mistakes with you and plenty with Sesshomaru. Being a grandparent it's like a second chance you get to raise children and show yourself and your own kids that you aren't a total fuck up. The point is you have great kids and you are a great dad who loves them. One day you will meet another woman just like you or similar and you two will click. Until then love your kids. They grow up so fast and before you know it you will be having this conversation with Luke about how to be a great father and show him your amazing skills. So take a deep breath and relax, you got this and you got us. You just needed a new way of looking at things. Don't forget your mother and I love you and your children to the stars and back," Tashio said and got up to go back to Luke who was calling him over.

 **Inuyasha's Kitchen**

Inuyasha decided to let Kagome cook because that was her thing and felt that she needed it. Also for unintentional selfish reason he loved her cooking. He checked his watch and saw she had been sleep for two hours. He started for the steps and passed the envelope that broke the camel's back of Kagome's marriage. He looked back upstairs and saw nor heard nothing.

He opened the envelope and pulled out the pictures.

He shook his head at the trashy looking women that Bankotsu chose to sleep with. The picture that had a water mark made Inuyasha gasp a bit. He recognized that woman like in passing but he couldn't place her face. He took his phone and took a picture of the woman in a different picture of her and Bankotsu in a restaurant.

He placed the photos back inside and hid them in his office so none of the children nor his nosy mother would find them.

He went upstairs and sat next to Kagome. She rolled to her back and her black wavy hair fanned out surrounding her. Her arm was under her breast and over her stomach and the other bent at the elbow half on the bed and pillow.

Inuyasha looked at her and ghostly touched her hair and cheek. He moved his hand until he had the one that was close to her breast. He was still a sexual frustrated man that had a beautiful woman on his bed. He extended her arm and gently rubbed the back of it.

He mentally promised her that he wouldn't leave her alone or intentionally hurt her. He kissed the back of her hand and her eyes slowly fluttered to open up. She moved her hand from his and looked around not really processing her surroundings. She sat up and raked her fingers through her hair. She turned and gasped at loud because she wasn't expecting to still see Inuyasha beside her.

A bit embarrassed about her behavior earlier she cleared her throat ready to grovel for forgiveness. But before she could say anything Inuyasha beat her to it.

"The kids are with my mom and they are going out to eat. I was wondering if you wanted to cook with me? You did promise me you was going to teach me to cook. So what do you say?" Inuyasha asked and stood up with his hand out.

Kagome blinked back the tears she knew she was about to shed. She placed her hand in his and allowed him to lead him to the kitchen.

"Inuyasha I do want to apologize for-," Kagome started but was cut off with a kiss. That surprised her but she couldn't remember what she needed to apologize for.

"I know for not kissing me for the last 47 days. I forgive you. So come on I'm starving," Inuyasha said and continued to his kitchen.

Kagome was speechless but a smile crept up her lips.

' _God bless this man_ ' Kagome thought and placed an apron over her clothes and tied her hair in a high ponytail.

She turned to find Inuyasha at the counter cutting potatoes and carrots for her. She walked to him and hugged him from behind.

"Thank you so much," Kagome whispered but Inuyasha heard her.

A small smile formed on his lips and he patted her hands and turned to face her.

He brought her in for another hug and kissed her forehead and then lips.

"Think nothing of it. You, Hiro, and Lekki can stay here if you need to so you wont have to deal with that asshole. Like I said I'm not leaving you because I…" Inuyasha said and stopped.

 **Bang Bang Knocks**

Inuyasha heard the banging from the front door. He looked down at Kagome and proceeded to the foyer. He opened the door and there stood his ex-wife's current husband.

"Where is my baby! What have you fucking told her!" Suikotsu yelled and raised a gun at Inuyasha.

"Fucking tell me" Suikotsu yelled and gunfire went off.


	17. Chapter 17

**Last Time**

"Think nothing of it. You, Hiro, and Lekki can stay here if you need to so you won't have to deal with that asshole. Like I said I'm not leaving you because I…" Inuyasha said and stopped.

 **Bang Bang Knocks**

Inuyasha heard the banging from the front door. He looked down at Kagome and proceeded to the foyer. He opened the door and there stood his ex-wife's current husband.

"Where is my baby! What have you fucking told her!" Suikotsu yelled and raised a gun at Inuyasha.

"Fucking tell me" Suikotsu yelled and gunfire went off.

 **Chapter 17**

Suikotsu dropped the gun after it went off because it shocked him that it went off.

Inuyasha looked around and saw that the bullet went through his hardwood floor hurting no one. He went immediately to Suikotsu and punched him in his temple to knock him out.

Kagome came from the kitchen timidly looking around. She saw Inuyasha stand up with the gun in his hand and Suikotsu unconscious.

"Inuyasha are you alright? I heard shouting then a gunshot," Kagome said and hugged Inuyasha tightly.

"I'm okay, the bullet went through the floor. I punched him," Inuyasha said and checked on Suikotsu's condition.

"Help me move him to the couch. I'll call my mother and tell her to take our kids to her home," Inuyasha said and Kagome shook her head.

The two struggled to get the robust man up from the hardwood floor onto the couch that was 15 feet from where he was. After getting him on the couch Kagome and Inuyasha rested for a bit.

Inuyasha pulled out his phone to call Kikyo putting the phone call on speakerphone.

Kagome looked at him and listened to the conversation.

"Kikyo your garbage is here at my house looking for you to collect it," Inuyasha said without a greeting.

"What?" Kikyo managed to say before Inuyasha hung up in her face.

"I'm going to call my mother. Go to your house and get some clothes. We will leave when Kikyo come and get this idiot," Inuyasha said and kissed Kagome.

Kagome shook her head and lightly trotted to her house. She opened the door and immediately went to pack up some clothes. She was in her children's room when she heard a knock on the bedroom door. Kagome turned and it was Bankotsu drunk and clothes disheveled.

Kagome rolled her eyes and went back to putting two more pairs of socks and shorts for her kids.

Kagome went past Bankotsu without saying a word. He reached for but missed. She placed the one duffle bag by the door. He looked around and couldn't comprehend what was really going on. He continued to follow her until they reached their bedroom.

"I'm home babe. I missed you," Bankotsu slurred and staggered.

"I see that Bankotsu and I see that you are drunk. Sleep it off," Kagome said and shook her head.

"I'm not that- _hic_ -drunk Kagome. Why do you always nag and point out every flaw? I bet you wish that I was that Inuyasha fellow. Huh? But baby what he don't got is this dick to dick you down love," Bankotsu slurred and hiccuped.

Kagome could smell his putrid breath of mixed alcoholic drinks breathed onto her. She pushed him away from her and he staggered and fell on the bed.

"Bankotsu please just sleep it off," Kagome said and placed her shirts she had in her hand in a her suitcase.

"I'm ready to fuck you. Come here and do your wifely duties to your husband. You haven't sucked my dick in a long- _hic-_ time. Come on and take your clothes off before the kids come back," Bankotsu said and managed to get ahold of Kagome's wrist. He pulled her down and held her tightly almost in an ironclad grip.

He kissed her forehead and grabbed her clothed breast. Kagome struggled but it seemed he had gotten stronger than before. He stopped kissing her and shook her while he was on his back.

"Let me do this. I haven't seen you in a week and you deny me bitch?!" Bankotsu instantly getting angry.

Kagome shook him off and sat on top of his waist getting angry herself. Bankotsu's angry dissipated quickly and he was getting turned on again.

"That's it take control," Bankotsu said in a husky voice and moved his pelvis around to stimulate Kagome.

Kagome was past done. Then she looked in his eyes closer and noticed how hot he was getting resulting in sweat. His iris' weren't clear blue but darker than usual. Kagome rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand that was trying to grope her breast.

Kagome undid his black sleeve of his button up and saw freshly used needle marks on his arm and it was an deep red circle surrounding the entrance point. Kagome wanted to slap him but she didn't. She shoved his hand from her and looked for her phone to get Jakotsu on the line as soon as possible.

"Where's the fire at babe? Kagome who are you calling?" Bankotsu asked and then started coughing up blood.

He immediately sat up on the bed breathing hard. Kagome turned around and saw that he was trying to unbutton his top button of his shirt.

"Oh no! Bankotsu," Kagome yelled and immediately went to his side.

" _Hello? Kagome? Hello?"_ Jakotsu said on the phone.

Kagome's hands were shaking and and trying to unbutton his clothes and take it off of him. He started to thrash at her as if he was losing his mind and knocked her over. She fell back and quickly went to her cellphone remembering that she still had Jakotsu on the phone.

"Hurry Jakotsu! It's really bad! I don't know where he got the drugs from but it's a really bad dose. He is sweating and not letting me touch him," Kagome said with urgency and worriment in her voice.

" _Kagome you got to get his clothes off of him. He's having a bad reaction to the drugs and his body is rejecting it. I think you're right thinking it's a bad dose. If you have to rip his clothes off then you just have to do that. I'm on my way and I'll call the ambulance and the rehab center we used the last time on stand by. But the first thing is to get him to cool down. I'll call you back right after okay,"_ Jakotsu said and hung up the phone.

Kagome took her shirt off and left her bra on. She quickly went to the bathroom and plugged up the tub and started to add cold water to the bath tub.

"Kagome! Kagome! Aah, Aah," Bankotsu screamed and breathed hard.

Kagome jumped into action and helped Bankotsu get to his feet. He was staggering and knocking over the nick knacks that was on their dresser.

He fell again and coughed up more blood and threw up.

"Please babe. We got to get you into the tub," Kagome said calmly but with urgency.

His head lobbed to the side where he heard her voice and he whimpered.

 _But he remembered the compromising pictures that was delivered to him at his job. Pictures of her and Inuyasha kissing while his kids were around in various places. Then a questionable picture that was grainy of what looked like Kagome and Inuyasha having sex. That's what made him go to the bar and drink. He met Miroku there by chance and they both snorted what he thought to be Blue Harvey._

Bankotsu tried to jump out of the tub because of the cold sensation that touched his overheated body.

Kagome held him down with her all her body weight in her black bra set.

"Sorry babe. I got to get you cooldown. Trust me baby," Kagome said and grunted while Bankotsu was weakly trying to thrust her off.

 _Splash, Splash, Body rubbing against ceramic tub_

"Bankotsu please calm down," Kagome yelled.

"They are in the back," Kagome heard and was thankful that she heard Jakotsu and some other voices.

Jakotsu quickly came and helped Kagome out of the tub dripping wet and wrapped her in a towel.

"He's using again. I don't know why. He was mumbling about me and pictures. You think he knows that you had him followed? Who could have given him bad drugs? You think he met up with Miroku again?" Kagome asked and cried into Jakotsu's arms.

"I'm not sure sweetheart. But I know we are going to get him better. Okay. If you want to come to my house to sleep you can or you can get a hotel room," Jakotsu suggested and watched the paramedics roll his brother out who was breathing hard still.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called out from the front door and came into the house.

Kagome turned and heard Inuyasha's voice.

She ran to him and hugged him tightly still underdressed under her towel.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked rubbing her arms to warm her up.

"He came home like that. I thought he was just drunk and I was going to leave him here and let him sleep it off. But he was getting all touchy and feely and his eyes were like the times that he was using Blue Harvey. I-I need to get out of here," Kagome said and went to her dresser to put some dry clothes on.

She slipped into a pair of dark blue jeans, a striped black and white shirt, and grabbed her red flats then tied her hair up in a pony tail.

"Kagome they are taking him to Journey Methodist Hospital. They are pumping his stomach and going to put an IV in his arm. They said to come and visit him in the morning. Do you want me to pick you up?" Jakotsu asked.

Kagome gnawed her lower lip and nodded yes. Jakotsu shook his head and left to get back into his car.

Inuyasha frowned to himself then forced a smile on his face and held his hand out to Kagome. Kagome looked at his hand and grabbed it. Inuyasha grabbed the kids' luggage she packed and her small luggage.

 **Takahashi Manor**

Kagome was in the Tashio's office talking with Izayaoi and Tashio about the situation between her and her husband.

Inuyasha checked on the kids and they were asleep in the same room again. He walked back to the office and heard Kagome going over the latest bit of actions that went on at her house. He walked in and saw his mother comforting Kagome.

Izayaoi looked toward the door and saw her son at the threshold. He walked toward them and Izayaoi moved allowing Inuyasha to comfort the stress out woman.

"I'm truly sorry Kagome. You and your kids are more than welcome staying here until you are ready to go back to your house," Tashio said and Izayaoi shook her head in affirmation.

Kagome shook her head in affirmation and leaned more into Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha kissed her forehead and hugged her tighter.

 **One Hour later**

Inuyasha was closing the bedroom door where Kagome was sleeping after taking a small sedative.

Inuyasha changed his clothes to a black tailored made Armani suit, with black dress shoes, and a black silk shirt. He placed a silver bracelet on wrist and a Rolex on the other wrist. He squirted his favorite cologne on his body and combed his hair.

He checked on his family again and left his parent's house in his dad's black Audi.

 **Club Se7ven**

Inuyasha entered into the hazy sleazy smoke filled club with half naked women dancing on poles and on other patrons' laps or faces. Inuyasha made his way to the bar and asked the bartender for a House Special. Inuyasha waited and leaned against the bar to wait for his drink. A man came up and asked for the House Special as well. Inuyasha looked over and nodded his head. He took an envelope out of his pocket and handed the man some money.

"Thanks Miroku, what the hell did you put in the Blue? Had Bankotsu bonkers," Inuyasha said.

"Just a bit of this and that. Just know he is going to have a fucking headache and the munchies. May not really remember some events but you know things happens. It wasn't hard after the pictures I showed him that you gave me. Can I say he eats his Wheaties in the morning. Thankfully Totosai's eyesight wasn't that great and didn't know those hussies to pose in those pictures for Kagome. Make sure that I get an invitation to your wedding," Miroku chuckled and took his money, his drink, and left.

Inuyasha chuckled and pulled out a ring that he had picked out to give to Kagome after her divorce with Bankotsu was finalized.

A few moments later another man came up to the bar and clapped his hands. Inuyasha turned and held up his short glass to the newcomer.

Jakotsu was dressed similar to Inuyasha with a glass of brown liquor in his hand.

"You are an evil genius my friend. Just remind me to never fuck you over," Jakotsu said and finished his drink.

Inuyasha chuckled and finished his alcohol.

"I'm just glad that you called me to let me know what was going on. Kagome is safe, Kikyo is going back to her new life with her husband and Bankotsu is going to be out of our lives," Inuyasha said and tapped the bar for another drink.

"Well don't count your eggs before they hatch. You just don't know Bankotsu may forgive Kagome for her supposed infidelities because he wasn't squeaky clean either," Jakotsu asked.

Inuyasha kissed his ring that he got for Kagome.

"Well I'm not banking on that. I'm not done just yet. Kagome is mine and I love her," Inuyasha said and left after tipping the bartender.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone school is approaching again. I believe that this story is coming to an end. Maybe two-three more chapters left.**

 **Thank you again for supporting this story! I really, really, really do appreciate each and every review, favorite and follow! Love you guys!**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Happy Reading and Reviewing**

 **M**

 **I'm updating my other stories as well please bare with me:)**

 **Not beta read**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Kagome was at her house washing dishes. Bankotsu was still away at a rehabilitation center for his almost overdosing on Blue Harvey laced with Kink Monkey that was about two months ago.

Within that time Inuyasha had dropped several hints that he wanted to marry to her. Kagome was flattered and all but she wasn't divorced. In her book she would be considered an adulterous person. She even questioned Inuyasha about them being together and it being under the same pretense he used to divorce Kikyo. That resulted in a huge argument and she has hardly spoken to him since. His children still came over to play but he wouldn't come over for dinner or talk with her.

The question that swirled around her head lately was she really ready to start over again.

She knew she needed to leave Bankotsu even though he was getting the right help.

She hoped.

Bankotsu for two weeks even refused to speak with her because he was embarrassed on how he acted and behaved towards her. Yet his case worker did call two days ago and said that he's ready to talk about their fragile relationship.

Kagome sighed again for the umpteenth time that morning and turned the radio on to not feel lonely.

A song by Train called _Marry Me_ came on that she hadn't heard in years, filled the kitchen with its soft melody. She stopped pretending to wash the one dish in her sink and looked at her left hand. That song was the song that seemed to have started it all.

:::

Memories good and bad flooded over her. One in particular she remembered Bankotsu had taken her to a carnival at a nearby town for their first official date as girlfriend and boyfriend when she was a senior and he was on break from college. They held hands for most of the day and innocent kisses during their finite time together.

Unfortunately or fortunately they got rain out and had to run back to his dad's car until it got too bad to see the road according to him. He braved the storm by going out in it again and brought them coffee. They waited the storm in an abandoned cabin with a fire she made while he waited.

She could even remember feeling safe and carefree being with Bankotsu on that stormy night. That was the first time she actually fell in love with him and made love on her terms.

:::

Kagome turned the radio up a bit louder and hummed the lyrics. A small tear escaped her tear ducts and ran down her cheek. She wiped it away and sat at her kitchen table where her wedding photo laid on the table. She looked at the happy couple stuck in a happier time.

:::

Bankotsu had that same song on when it was their wedding night. Kagome was a few months pregnant but that didn't stop them. His father paid for their honeymoon to a beach house on the coast of their town for a week. They spent most of their time getting to know each other and making love to one another. Some of those days they would just lay in each other's arms just talking and listening to music on Bankotsu's CD player.

:::

Another simple time long forgotten but missed dearly. Kagome remembered other times that song was played earlier in their marriage was when Bankotsu wanted to be romantic. They would just dance hand in hand while Bankotsu hummed the words to her.

:::

Kagome drained the water, went to her bedroom to change clothes, and brush her hair. Minutes later when she felt presentable she left the house and took the car Inuyasha gifted her and thankfully didn't take back.

Kagome made it down their neighborhood street and turned left to exit.

 **Parking Lot of Mira Vista Rehabilitation Facility**

Kagome pulled into an open parking lot and took a deep breathe.

She got out and ran her fingers through her straight black hair and willed herself not to pluck the lonely grey hair from her head. She made sure that her floral blue and pink sundress was neat on her body and placed a white knit sweater on her shoulders.

Kagome dug around in her purse for her ID as she walked in the facility. She looked up when she heard a familiar voice...Inuyasha's voice.

She stopped and hid a bit from his view behind a large plant with its leaves sprouted in every direction.

Inuyasha was holding some forms and she couldn't read his expression because his sunglasses was covering his eyes. She waited a bit more and went inside.

 **Mira Vista Rehabilitation Facility Common Area**

Kagome had her badge on and was given a tour of the facility on her way to the common area.

" Your husband has been the social butterfly today. You are the third person to visit him. I had to ask was it his birthday and he just shrugged his shoulders. Well anyway you are the cutest chick he's had come by. He's with another visitor but I think she's about to leave anyway. He's right through those doors hun," the head nurse said and pushed the door open for Kagome.

The area was spacious with different groups of people playing games, doing various art projects, watching television, or talking to one another. Kagome looked around the bright and welcoming room for her husband. She saw him and he was with a woman.

She immediately felt sick to her stomach. She walked towards the two and caught a bit of their conversation.

"Well Bankotsu I'm glad that you are getting better. I'm not sure about the proceedings that you mentioned but I will take a look into it. I'm glad that you called and I'll do my end as long as you keep up with your treatment here. Okay! Well I better get going and see if I can catch your wife at home. See ya!" the woman said and gathered her briefcase and left.

Kagome could have sworn she saw the woman bend down and kiss his cheek but it could have been her imagination.

Bankotsu had his head turned towards the woman then turned towards a clearly pissed off Kagome. She didn't know why she just was...mad as hell at him.

' _For what_ ' she wondered but flashbacks of almost every wound he inflicted directly or directly washed over her.

She thought she was over it even with the forgiving, forgetting, and most importantly moving on. But him being friendly with another female in the open while their marriage literally hanged by a very fine string seemed to have broken as he watched that unknown woman walk away.

Bankotsu seemed mildly surprised and happy to see Kagome. He didn't expect her to slap him across his face. He saw her huffing and puffing as tears gathered under her chin. He got up but she pushed him down and slapped him again.

Her voice rang throughout the common area of her screaming at him that she hated him and a lot how could you be so fucking selfish.

Bankotsu was very confused and tried to be patient. That was one of the steps he was on. His doctor told him to expect his wife to lash out on him and to in some instances accept it. It would be her coping mechanism to get over all the shit she been through with him.

Bankotsu stood up again and towered over Kagome. Kagome didn't back down and was going to hit him again but he caught her hand. He knew his face harden for a moment but he relaxed and brought Kagome to his chest. He smelled her shampoo and light perfume he liked on her.

She smelt like home to him something that was familiar. Kagome was crying into Bankotsu's arms. He hummed their song in her ear and let his doctor know and nurses that he was fine nonverbally. He picked her up bridal style and took her to his room.

' _Takahashi was talking out of his ass and I knew it. I knew she still loves me and not him. But a deal is a deal,'_ Bankotsu thought and sat on his bed with Kagome still in his arms.

Kagome finally sat up and wiped her eyes with the tissue Bankotsu offered to her.

She looked down at her bitten nails and then back at Bankotsu.

Before she opened his mouth he kissed her while holding her body to him. Kagome was a bit unfocused and savored the kiss that seemed a bit final like a goodbye almost.

"I love you and I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you in the past. That's why I want a divorce," Bankotsu said and kissed her again.

"Wait, what?" Kagome asked a bit confused.

Bankotsu looked at her and wanted to laugh out loud but he kept it in.

"It's for the best. I know you deserve better and happiness as well and it's clearly not with me. We both have known this for quite sometime," Bankotsu continued.

He even had tears in his eyes and his throat feeling tighter. He thought it would be easy to toss her away like he's done countless of times. But actually saying it out loud and having to mean it was harder than he thought. He cleared his throat trying to remember everything that he rehearsed earlier.

Kagome just sat in his lap dumbfounded by her husband well now soon to be ex-husband's confession.

"For the both of us...don't...don't come back. It- it would just make this feel weird you know. I do want you to know that I have always loved you and still do. Just...uhm...just know that this is something that I didn't want to do at all. I mean I think it's best that you leave. Please baby. I lo- Kagome just go home," Bankotsu stuttered.

He hugged her one more time and kissed her tenderly.

Bankotsu turned his back to her as she stood quietly by the door. She pinched herself to make sure that she was awake and not dreaming. It was all reality...her reality. She wanted to say something, anything but she was at a loss for words. She opened the door to leave and Bankotsu was glad of that because she would be a witness to him shedding tears he desperately needed to keep inside of himself.

He thought he heard the door open and finally close and elated for the privacy of his room. He squatted down and let a sob escape his throat. He didn't expect Kagome's arms to come around him from the back.

He was a bit startled and clasped his hands over hers. Bankotsu could feel tears on his thin cotton shirt.

He stood up , turned around and looked at his wife crying for him, them, their marriage, years of hurt and happiness as well. He helped her up and then held her tighter trying to suffocate the pain that he once again this time unintentionally caused.

"We are a beautiful mess aren't we," Kagome said through her tears.

Bankotsu looked up to the ceiling and back down to her. She wiped his face from the tears that uncontrollably were rolling down his face.

"I will miss you. I do love you and will forever and ever," Kagome said into his chest.

Bankotsu could only nodded as he laid his head on top of hers.

A few moments later Bankotsu reluctantly released her and Kagome placed her hand into his bigger one.

She squeezed it and let go.

She thought childbirth was hard but letting go someone that you've known for almost your entire life, through the painful and good memories, to the tears of happiness and joy. Finally saying goodbye and knowing that life won't be the same...that was almost like cutting off your air supply.

Kagome made it out of the facility to her car. She took in deep cleansing breathes to calm her nerves. She didn't expect to go in a married woman to leave as an ex-wife. She felt her cellphone vibrant angrily in her purse.

She received missed text messages since her phone wouldn't work inside. Izayoi had texted that she picked up her kids along with Inuyasha's. They all wanted to spend the weekend at her house as well if it was okay.

She responded that she was thankful and gave her children permission to stay.

She checked another missed message and it was from Inuyasha. She didn't notice that she held her breathe as she read his cryptic message of that they needed to talk.

She wasn't in the mood to talk and let the message go unanswered.

Her final message was from Jakotsu and he wanting them to hang out with each other.

Kagome let a scarce grin creep onto her lips and hopefully her last tear go freely to quickly text back that she would love to. Kagome got in her car and headed home.

:::::

Kagome made it to her home and sat in the driveway. She felt numb and relaxed and sadness and freedom all at once. Her phone vibrated again and it was from Jakotsu saying he was about ten minutes away and to pack only her tooth brush.

Kagome quirked her eyebrow and got out to get her toothbrush and redo her makeup.

She walked up her stairs to her patio and a man was standing there with his back to her.

Kagome cleared her voice and the guy turned around.

He had an angry scowl twisting his face but when he saw Kagome it relaxed almost instantly into a grin.

"Excuse me but what are you here for?" Kagome asked.

The man blinked and shook his head. He held his hand out with a wolfish grin.

Kagome hesitated but grabbed the man's hand to shake it.

"I'm sorry. My name is Koga Edwards and I was looking for Bankotsu Yamamoto. He should be expecting since he did fuck my wife and got her pregnant," Koga said and brought Kagome in for a kiss.

 ** _AN: This has been a crazy time! School started and the solar eclipse on the same day. Then Hurricane Harvey had hit down here and just trying to get back to normal life. I was indirectly hit but you still witness the pain of loss and memories of losing everything. I was just in a flood last year. Then teaching and me questioning if I'm going to return to my school next year. I really want to teach overseas for a while. It's just a lot! My niece finally starts Pre-K but my sister wants her to go the non traditional route whatever that means._**

 ** _Life is crazy but exciting for me right now!_**

 ** _Marry Me by Train I don't own just used the title is a favorite of mine! If you haven't heard please do! This song inspired this update not the end lol! Thought I forgot about Bankotsu's infidelities...every action has a consequence!_**

 ** _I'm thinking of posting another story on here. Well two actually plus updates...I'll have the titles and synopsis up soon!_**

 ** _Thank you again for the support and patience!_**

 ** _M_**

 _ **Not beta read**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Kagome pulled back and slapped Koga across the face. Simultaneously Jakotsu pulled up beside Kagome's car and immediately exited it as Koga was going to grab Kagome's wrist.

"Look here bitch! That asshole tainted what was mine! Ayame and me have been trying for the last five years to get pregnant. The treatments and pills was too much for us and put a strain on our marriage. Then that bastard ups and fucks her and she's trying to pin that bastard child on me! I'm not taking care of another bastard's baby! I was going to tell him but you came and you're not bad on the eyes. Maybe I can get my baby from you," Koga said and roughly tugged Kagome again to his lips.

Koga was overpowering Kagome but she wasn't going to let this clearly loon rape her on her front porch in the damn daylight.

Kagome wrestled her wrist out of his tight clutched fist and made a run back to her car as Jakotsu ran towards the commotion with a shotgun in hand fully loaded and cocked ready to fire.

"Whoa! Who the hell are you!" Koga yelled and raised his hands up.

"The person that might send you away in a damn body bag. Now I don't know what the hell is going on. But you have three seconds to get in your truck and leave. Now and don't come back!" Jakotsu yelled and aimed higher towards Koga's head.

Koga narrowed his eyes but did as told.

He got in his beat up green truck and left the relatively sleep neighborhood.

When the pair couldn't see Koga's taillights they allowed themselves to exhale.

"Jakotsu have I told you I love you?" Kagome asked and wrapped her arms around him.

"Not nearly enough but I know you do. I'm surprised this actually came in handy. I'm not even sure if it actually works but glad we didn't have to find out," Jakotsu said and Kagome agreed.

"Wanna drink? I need one and a good teeth brushing," Kagome said and left to go inside her house after unlocking the front door.

Jakotsu took the bullets out and placed the gun back in his trunk. He saw Inuyasha pulling up and waved to him. Inuyasha waved back and saw Kagome coming out of her house with two glasses in her hand.

Inuyasha continued to his house feeling dumb for not speaking with her since their last argument. She had valid points but still he had his as well.

Inside his home, Inuyasha looked through his mail by the kitchen window and kept seeing Kagome laughing and talking with Jakotsu. It should be him that she was laughing with and knocking back whatever beverage they were drinking.

He turned his back and looked at his kitchen. He noticed all the new pots, kitchen gadgets, and pans Kagome made him buy with a verbal promise that she would teach him how to cook come hell or high water.

He checked the fridge and thankful his mother remembered to take the chicken breast down before she left to get his children.

He went to his bedroom and took a shower and changed clothes quickly. He sent a quick text to Jakotsu to keep Kagome there.

Jakotsu texted back that he had plans with her for the night but Inuyasha persuaded with tickets to tonight's Exclusive Gala with rich businessmen looking for new endeavors to invest in. Jakotsu sent him the middle finger emoji but agreed to Inuyasha's plan.

Jakotsu had put his phone down and finished his third Gin and Tonic in two hours.

"So what are our plans for tonight?" Kagome asked a bit slurred. At that moment Inuyasha had crossed his yard and was heading towards Kagome.

"Hopefully it's with me tonight as I grovel for forgiveness," Inuyasha said sincerely and stopped in front of Kagome.

"Well I'll take that as my cue to leave. Have fun you two and do everything I would do and then some," Jakotsu said and headed back to his car to get ready for the gala.

He did feel bad for leaving his friend like that but Kagome needed happiness and he was certain that Inuyasha was the answer.

Kagome looked on as Jakotsu just left her. She rolled her eyes and finished her drink then got up from her seat and attempted to go inside her house.

She didn't acknowledge Inuyasha at all. She had some crying to do and maybe more drinking. She felt she deserved her pity party.

She made it to her door but Inuyasha picked her up over his shoulder as if she was a sack of potatoes and brought her to his house.

"Really Inuyasha! This is really uncalled for," Kagome shouted to him so he could hear her.

"Well you do know what they say about it being greener on the other side," Inuyasha said as he placed her on his custom built wrap around wooden porch.

"Yeah That it's not always greener on the other side," Kagome said flatly.

"Well babe it's greener believe me. Happiness and me for thing. Come we need to talk and get some misunderstandings cleared. Plus you promised me you was going to teach me to cook. So let's head to the kitchen," Inuyasha said as he let her down in his living room , grabbed her hand, and dragged her to his kitchen.

He didn't leave much room for her to object but she was hungry and did miss his company.

' _Why the hell not. The night nor am I are getting any younger_ ,' Kagome thought and started to make a pot of coffee so she could sober up.

 **Takahashi Manor**

Hiro, Lekki, Lucy and Luke were in the designated playroom in the Takahashi Manor. They seemed to be playing an intense RPG game to anyone looking in.

"I'm surprised your queen allowed you guys to stay the weekend over here," Luke said through a toy solider.

Hiro frowned and looked around their babysitter was on the room either sleeping or pretending to be.

"Yeah us too. The evil witch and warlock completely threw everything out of whack. I hope our mother, I mean queen, will pick the shining white knight of the neighboring kingdom," Hiro said as he continued to build a castle with blocks.

"Well yeah that's what makes sense but adults are super confusing. The evil warlock could possibly take you guys away and we never will see each other again. The queen would be helpless just like the white knight because the evil warlock holds her freedom in his left hand. We are essentially powerless and may have to face the reality we are never going to be brothers," Luke said getting depressed too.

"They were so close," Hiro whispered but Luke heard and agreed.

The girls were doing the same thing as the boys.

"You think the evil king , wait warlock right? Will he succeed? I hope not! The queen deserves better right Princess Lekki. Because I miss seeing her majesty. She is the closest person I have to a mother," Lucy said and began to sniffle and wipe tears away from her red cheeks.

"Oh Lucy! I feel the same way too! This could very well be the last time we will be together like this," Lekki cried and hugged her playmate tightly.

Hiro and Luke looked at their sisters and shook their head. Hiro looked back at the babysitter and knew he was really sleeping or just a good actor.

Hiro and Luke got up from their spots to comfort their sisters.

"I want to go home and be with Momma,Hiro," Lekki cried into Hiro's chest.

Hiro shook his head and held her tighter. Hiro said a silent pray hoping that a miracle would happen that would in a happy ending.

 **With Kagome and Inuyasha**

Kagome was nearly sober but ravishingly hungry. It didn't take much convincing for on Inuyasha's part to get her in the kitchen. She was dicing some tomatoes and and celery while humming to herself as she waited for the broccoli to finish steaming.

Inuyasha sat on his barstool and watched her. The premise for her to come over was a blind shot in the barrel but it worked. He quietly took out the ring that he and the children picked out months ago in his hand.

He couldn't even remember nor really put much effort into remembering why they weren't planning their marriage other than two single adults skirting around each other.

Before he had an epic plan of how he wanted to propose which was prematurely planned but hey can't make custard without a few watermelon seeds.

' _That wasn't a good analogy I don't think,_ 'Inuyasha thought and went to set the table.

 **45 minutes later**

 **Knock Knock**

 **The front door opened**

"You need to give it a damn rest will you! I'm not doing it! It's so wrong on so many levels! How could you possibly suggest that!" Kagome screeched.

"Momma!" Hiro and Lekki said in the distance.

"Daddy" Luke and Lucy said right behind Hiro and Lekki.

"You never know. You might like it," Inuyasha said huskily.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Inuyasha Takahashi get out of here! You are no longer welcomed in here!" Kagome angrily said was pointing to the kitchen door.

"Sweetheart it's my kitchen," Inuyasha said with mirth in his voice.

"Fine I'll leave but I'm taking what's mine with me buddy," Kagome said and turned her nose up to leave.

The children looked at each other on the other side of the kitchen door and barreled in to stop their parents from arguing and possibly ruining their chances of getting together. The children saw Kagome and hugged her middle. She was a bit surprised to see them but happy nonetheless.

She had to put her batter down for her Chestnut Custard Pie down and strategically away from Inuyasha who wanted to try it with Watermelon and Coconut shavings inside since he read it somewhere.

Kagome bent down and hugged her children and the Takahashi children she missed them and felt so absent these last few months. She looked at her daughter's face and saw she was crying. They all were crying.

"Lekki, honey, why are you crying!" Kagome held her tighter.

Inuyasha came to them feeling left out since no one came to hug him.

He looked around and saw his mom pop her head into the kitchen.

"Did something happened," Inuyasha asked no one in particular.

"Well no and yes. It's your fault really," Lucy said and buried her face into Kagome's embrace.

"Okay? Does anyone care to elaborate?" Inuyasha asked and picked up Hiro.

"Luke started it. He said that the evil warlock may have won and would take the queen away. Then the white knight would be sad too! Because he's powerless and and I don't want to move away with Daddy I want Mr. Inuyasha as my Daddy. Please Momma stop fighting," Lekki cried harder.

"Wait what?" Kagome asked and looked at the wet eyes of the children and a giddy older woman trying not to laugh.

"Uhm...there's no evil warlock , that's what you said kiddo," Inuyasha asked and Lekki shook her head yes.

"Your mother and I wasn't really arguing," Inuyasha said but Kagome scoffed.

"I stand firm in no watermelon chunks nor coconut shavings in my custard," Kagome said and narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha.

"Can't knock it until you try it babe," Inuyasha said and kissed Kagome on the lips.

"I figured as much. I'll take them to get washed up and explain what's going on. And Inuyasha listen to your woman because really? Watermelon and coconut shavings," Izayoi said and shivered in disgust.

The children were escorted out with blank looks on their faces. They were confused but happy yet still confused.

 **Three months later**

Inuyasha was looking at the Christmas decorations that his children ,even the Yamamoto children, helped put up on the Christmas tree at his house. He finished getting the fire started in the fireplace to get his house warm for the two to snuggle before the festivities of tomorrow began.

Kagome came in holding two mugs of hot cocoa in her hand.

"I really like that bump you are sporting soon to be ," Inuyasha said and tried to kiss Kagome on her cheek.

She moved away from him in the last second for him to only kiss air.

"That kiss lead to me being in this predicament in the first place. I'm glad your mother doesn't think lowly of me. Pregnant before I get married," Kagome said and sat down on the couch.

Inuyasha chuckled and sat down next to his fiancée. He reached behind him and pulled out a mistletoe.

He dangled it in front of her and chuckled.

"I was trying to get you to do it willingly but as circumstances have it and there are rules also traditions maybe bad luck if you refuse as well," Inuyasha said and Kagome playfully rolled her eyes.

She allowed him to pull her up to properly kiss him under the mistletoe. She closed her eyes and waited for his lips but felt her sweater go up over her growing pregnant bump. He kissed her there and leaned his forehead gently on her stomach.

"If I haven't told you I love you. Babe I love you," Inuyasha said and rose to kiss her on the lips.

Kagome wrapped her arms around him and raspberry his cheek.

"I couldn't help it. But I love you too Inuyasha," Kagome said and properly kissed him on the lips.

 **A/N: One more chapter and it's finished! The evil warlock is Bankotsu and evil witch Kikyo. Mother Queen Kagome and shining knight Inuyasha if it wasn't obvious enough.**

 **Thank you once again for all of the support for this simple idea! Love you guys and see you in chapter 20!**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Until Next Time**

 **M**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **A few weeks later**

Kagome had just left the bakery with a smile on her face. She decided to do a private gender reveal party before their engagement party the following night.

Everyone that was supportive and in her life she extended an invitation to them to come to Inuyasha's house well their house.

She had asked the doctor not to tell her or Inuyasha because neither were that good at keeping secrets these days.

Kagome got in her SUV heading towards a local boutique shop called Fab to pick out an outfit for her to wear to the two parties.

Inside Fab Kagome was virtually the only customer inside the boutique. The sales lady was straightening up some jewelry and makeup while Kagome told her she was just looking.

Kagome looked around and picked out different dresses and flats to go with them. Kagome was deep in one rack when it seemed she had disappeared.

She pulled out the perfect outfit to wear. It was a red empress evening gown that was simplic and easily about to pair with anything. She placed it against her body and the color looked good against her body. She slipped inside the dressing room and tried the dress on. She was glad that she hadn't grew too much in her midsection but glad that there was a baby bump there still.

The dress flawlessly fell on her body and it was long enough to where her golden flats with the dress. She looked at her reflection and knew it was the one. She quickly changed back into her jeans and baseball style shirt. She paid for the dress and headed towards the next street over for baby furniture.

 **Inside Baby Guru**

Inuyasha was looking around the store waiting on his fiancée Kagome to meet him there. He looked at the various toys, clothes, strollers, and bedding that one small person would need for a finite amount of time.

He picked up one T-shirt and put it down immediately.

' _25 bucks for a onesie the kid is going to more than likely wear once and puke in it. Why are we here?_ ' Inuyasha thought and continued towards the back of the store.

Kagome rushed in out of breath. She checked her watch and was late getting here. She went to reach for her phone but remembered she left it in the car on the charger. She said hello to the sales lady and made her way around the store looking for Inuyasha. She passed a couple arguing in hushed tones over something she couldn't hear. She heard a baby wailing towards the back and could have sworn her Inuyasha's voice calming the baby down.

Making her way to the back of the store she saw Inuyasha holding a baby. He looked like he was in his element. Kagome knew Inuyasha and even her were a bit nervous but happy at the same time to bring their bundle of joy into the world.

Kagome looked around for the mother of the fussy now calm baby.

"Hey hey there. Uhm where's your mother little guy," Inuyasha said soothing the baby.

Inuyasha bounced the red faced baby until it was quieting down. The baby reminded him of Luke when his son was his age. He moved the baby from his shoulder to cradling the baby in his arms. He placed his finger in the baby's grasp and began making coo noise to the child.

Inuyasha turned when a familiar woman's voice was heard behind him.

"Hey handsome," Kagome said and reached for the baby.

"Hey," Inuyasha said and still looked around for the child's parents.

"I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about this little one. How did you two meet?" Kagome asked and noticed the baby was wet and hungry.

"I was looking at this expensive sh-," Inuyasha began.

"Inuyasha language," Kagome scorned him.

"Oh sorry. Uhm anyway I was looking at the toys and here he was crying and alone," Inuyasha said and rubbed the baby's sleeping cheek.

"I wonder if that couple upfront arguing are his parents," Kagome wondered out loud.

"Come let's go to the front and get out of here," Inuyasha said and kissed Kagome on her forehead.

"But we didn't get anything for the baby," Kagome said and left her basket but grabbed her purse.

"I know but I think we can do better. I know a guy who knows a girl who designs baby stuff," Inuyasha said and saw angry adults yelling at the poor cashier.

"What do you mean nobody has turned my baby in! You incompetent bitch! Where's your security guards? Someone stole my baby!" the mother screamed and began crying.

"Regina shut it! You put the child down and walked away from him! Don't blame this poor girl!" The father said and massaged his temples.

"Well speak up," Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.

"I'm a bit scared to do so," Inuyasha said and cleared his throat.

Everyone turned and looked at the two.

"Yes. Ahem-We found a baby at the back of the store. Here he is," Inuyasha said and Kagome gave the baby to store clerk.

"Oh! Thank you sir," the store clerk said and bounced the baby a bit.

"Oh Richie! My baby!" Regina said and went to grab the child but the store clerk stepped away.

"Do you have anything with you to verify that you are in fact the baby's mother?" The store clerk said.

"You bitch!" the woman screetched.

Inuyasha and Kagome raised their eyebrows and decided to leave.

Once they were out of the baby store Kagome shook her head.

"I think I feel more sorry for the baby, husband and cashier than the woman. Goodness," Kagome said and dug around for her keys.

"Right," Inuyasha said and grabbed her keys.

"Wait I thought you had to get back to work so you will be able to take off for the baby's arrival," Kagome said as she allowed Inuyasha to take her hand.

"Well I pushed all my meetings until tomorrow and I haven't spent much time with you and that's going to change. So you have me all day," Inuyasha said and turned the engine over.

Kagome playfully rolled her eyes and buckled her seatbelt.

 **The next night**

"Okay everyone grab a cupcake with the frosting you think the baby will be. Then after that everyone take a bit and look inside the filing. Pink means girl and blue means that we will be having a boy," Kagome said and gave the signal to start passing the cupcakes out.

Kagome had decided to wear a yellow maxi style dress to not give any hints to the party goers. The guests were instructed to wear something either pink or blue to show which one they thought it was.

Hiro, Luke, Lucy, and Lekki each chose a colored frosted cupcake. The girls chose pink and the boys picked blue.

"I really do hope we get a sister. We will get to dress her up in dresses! Then teach her how to draw and we can do her hair! I'm so excited!" Lekki exclaimed and almost ruining her cupcake.

"No! We have enough girls in our family. We'll be out numbered. We need a brother, Lekki. Especially to help protect you two. Always in some kind of trouble. Right Hiro," Luke said and crossed his arms.

Hiro rolled his eyes and got got two cupcakes.

"I really don't care. I'm just glad our parents are finally together and I don't have to ever see Grandma Yamamoto ever again," Hiro said and went to the living room to sit down.

Kagome saw her children, all four of them and went to them. She carefully stooped down to be eye level with them.

"So let's see, Lucy and Lekki thinks the baby is a girl. Luke a boy. Hiro why two?" Kagome asked her oldest son.

"I really don't mind. I'm just happy either way I guess. I couldn't choose," Hiro said and Kagome hugged him.

She knew that when Hiro's age finally caught up with his mentality he was going to be even greater.

She kissed his cheek and stood up.

"Well I'm with you. Come on guys it's time to reveal the gender. I don't even know," Kagome giggled a bit and continued to walk to the kitchen entrance where the big cake was at.

"Alright everyone the guessing is over. Inuyasha and I are going to cut the cake while you all bit into your cupcake. Yes it's only one baby," Kagome eyed her father-in-law.

He decided to wear a baby blue Button Down shirt and a pink handkerchief in his black suit jacket pocket. He was hoping for fraternal twins.

Tashio shrugged his shoulders and gave them gave a hearty chuckle.

"Okay everyone on the count of three. One, two, three," Kagome and Inuyasha said together.

They cut open the cake and the small gathering of their friends and family saw blue.

Luke and Hiro high fived each other!

Congratulations we're heard throughout the house to the expecting couple.

Lucy was a bit sad but still happy to be an older sister and not being the youngest anymore.

She walked to her father and new mommy to ask them a question.

Inuyasha felt his blazer being tugged and saw his youngest daughter. He picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"Daddy I have a question for you and Mommy" Lucy said.

"Sure baby what's the question," Inuyasha said and looked around for Kagome but she was across the living room taking pictures with the ones that guessed right.

"Daddy. Since Mommy is having a boy does that mean next time she'll have a girl?" Lucy asked her parents.

"Oh. I-I guess so. I'll have to talk with the stork or your mother about that one. Let your little brother come before thinking about another one. But I'll keep your suggestion in mind," Inuyasha said hoping to defuse that curiosity bubble.

"Okay Daddy. Don't forget! By the way where do babies come from? What's a stork?" Lucy asked as Inuyasha was putting her down.

"Wh-what? Uhm-I well. Let's discuss this when you're at least 25 baby," Inuyasha said avoiding the entire line of questions.

"But that's when you said I can have a boyfriend," Lucy said putting her hands on her hips.

"Well we will have a lot to discuss won't we Lu," Inuyasha chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"I guess. I'm going to go play with Lekki now. See you later Daddy," Lucy said and ran off to Lekki that was beckoning for Lucy to join in tag with the other children.

"You know that conversation hardly ever happens with parents but with their friends around thirteen and not 25," Inuyasha heard his father from behind him.

"I know. Hopefully Kagome will have that conversation with the girls and not me. But if I can keep her in a bubble of innocence longer I will," Inuyasha said and grabbed the offered drink from his father.

"Yeah...not going to happen," Taisho said and chuckled.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and finished his lemonade.

 **One year later-Autumn**

 **Ding Dong Ding Dong**

"I got it Inuyasha! Check on Riku and change his diaper babe!" Kagome yelled up the stairs.

She was about to go upstairs but turned around to go back down.

She checked the peephole but didn't see anything. She heard a car drive off quickly and frowned.

She shook her head and opened the door. She looked out to the quiet neighborhood and saw nothing. She was about to close the door but stopped when she heard a baby's babbling. She looked to the side where the porch swing the children usually sat on to read or play games.

She saw a car seat and went to it.

Kagome pulled the yellow blanket back and was welcomed with a baby. The baby was wide awake sucking on their fingers with spit dripping down their chin. The baby could have been the spitting image of her eldest son Hiro when he was a baby. But the child had dark auburn hair with light blue eyes.

Kagome picked the baby up from the car seat and a handwritten note fell out.

Kagome picked the note up and carried the baby and everything inside.

Inuyasha was walking down the stairs while Kagome was holding the baby and reading.

Inuyasha tilted his head and walked to the pair.

"So who's your friend here?" Inuyasha asked and the child held their hands up to be picked up.

"Bankotsu's love child with that guy's wife Jakotsu scared off last year. Here read this while I get Sanae something to eat," Kagome said and grabbed the baby.

Inuyasha grabbed the note and began to read.

 **'** ** _This is Sanae Destiny. I hope that you will give her the perfect life she deserves. I can no longer care for her because my husband is abusive and harsh around her. He refuses to care for the baby or even allow me to care for my baby._**

 ** _I didn't want to give her up to some random family but decided long and hard your family would be perfect. I do apologize for my past actions with your ex-husband and hope you can forgive me and care for Sanae as if she were your own. She is a very happy baby and I already miss her. Home life here is not safe. I'm leaving my husband as well and know my life will always be on the run. Not the type of life a baby should be exposed to._**

 ** _If you can please tell her when she is older that I truly loved her and wanted what's best for her. Hopefully I will be in touch with her soon. Thank you again for opening your home and heart._**

 ** _Sanae I love you darling and wish that things were different my darling daughter. Mommy loves you so so much and I'm more than sure your new mommy will to. Goodbye my darling ._**

 ** _Again thank you_**

 ** _~A_**

Inuyasha read it again and walked into the kitchen with Kagome.

Kagome was holding the baby close to her bosum rocking the baby to sleep. He sat next to her and grabbed her hand.

"Well Lucy did want a sister," Inuyasha began.

Kagome shook her head in agreement.

"Are you okay with adding Sanae to our family?" Inuyasha asked because Kagome seemed off.

"I'm pregnant," Kagome whispered and continued to rock the baby to sleep.

Inuyasha was speechless but happy as well. He got up and turned Kagome towards him.

He kissed her forehead and kissed the sleeping baby as well.

He lifted her up from her chair and held her.

"If you haven't realized I always wanted a big family. We will be fine. It looks like we are going to have to look for a bigger house," Inuyasha said and looked around his home now theirs.

Kagome shook her head and looked up and kissed Inuyasha on his chin.

"Have I told you I love you?" Kagome said and puckered her lips for him to kiss her.

"Not today, but I love you babe," Inuyasha said and kissed her being mindful of the newest addition to their family.

 **Three years later**

Kagome was downstairs mixing cornbread mix for her and Inuyasha's lunch of Cowboy cornbread. She was browning the meat and looking for her can opener.

Izayoi had came to the house earlier and got the children for the weekend since it was their wedding anniversary the next day. Kagome also placed on her calendar to plan her youngest son Enku's third birthday party next week. But she wanted to relax with her favorite yet missing guy.

After Kagome was finished making their lunch she decided to go to their deck style patio Inuyasha, Sesshōmaru and her father in law finished constructing two weeks ago.m

She walked out and admired the vast land her new home sat on. It was very quiet outdoors except the buzzing of bees and the light wind blowing making the windchime in her garden ring. She walked to the patio furniture and placed the food on the wire rimmed table. She went back in and brought out some homemade lemonade and a new recipe for peach cobbler she wanted to try out.

She checked her watch again and wondered what was taking her husband so long.

She was about to go back inside to get her cellphone when she walked bumped into her husband's chest.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome before she fell backwards.

"Are you alright," Inuyasha asked.

"I'm fine. What took you so long? What did Mrs. Tinery need this time?" Kagome asked and took Inuyasha's hand to lead him to the patio chairs.

She pushed him down and he landed on the matching wire rimmed chair.

He patted his jean lap and she sat down on his lap.

She curled her legs in and he held her up by the thigh.

"Oh she needed some help with adjusting a shelf in her bedroom. Seems her husband isn't capable of doing those types of things around the house. You should feel honored. Before you ask no we are not having an affair. I got it made over her love ," Inuyasha said and nipped her jeweled ear.

"I know silly. Just reminding you that it's not always greener on the other side," Kagome said wrapping up the conversation and glad the rumors weren't true from the children's soccer moms group.

She got up and sat next to her husband and crossed her legs at the knee.

"That's not true," Inuyasha thoughtfully and begin to laugh as he saw Kagome's clearly pissed off expression.

"You don't say. Now mind you I have two children that are by you and I still keep in contact with Jakotsu. So continue Babe," Kagome said sweetly.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and grabbed his wife's hands.

"I'm not even sure what that but about Jakotsu has to do with anything. All I'm saying is that I got lucky. I ventured to the other side of my yard and there I found you. So that's why I had to disagree. But with Shirleen. I'm happy here," Inuyasha said and kissed both of her knuckles.

Kagome gnawed on her bottom lip and reached over to grab her husband's hand again.

"You are too perfect. Shirleen eat your heart out," Kagome said and sat in Inuyasha's lap again each feeding each and thankful that they were able to find love from their neighbor.

 **The End**

 **A/N:**

 **I'm so thankful for the support of this story! This is the conclusion to Love Thy Neighbor But not the end for me! I have many stories to update and even more to publish! Please favorite or follow me to keep up to date on stories! Please leave a review!**

 **Until the next story!**

 **MadamScorpio**


End file.
